Coming out of the Dark
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Prologue

Beca "Effin" Mitchell had completed the requirements for a Bachelor's degree from Barden University in Music Production with an emphasis in Integrated Media. During her senior year she was accepted into an apprenticeship program and interned for one of the leading producers in the music industry. Working with such artists as Lil Wayne and Snoop Dogg while producing songs for Emily, a Legacy Bella and captain of the all female a cappella group by default.

On the surface Beca exuded confidence and had it together. She was in a loving long term relationship and had earned herself a full time assistant music producer position for the record label, 'Residual Heat' she previously interned for. Her desires of relocating back to Los Angeles after her first year in college had been derailed after finding acceptance in the a cappella singing world and was suddenly surrounded by and influenced by good people who wanted to be part of her life.

But underneath the tattoos and scary ear-spike, Beca had buried something in her past so deep and so grotesque that would keep her from fully trusting anyone and letting people in. It was this darkness that dragged her into an underground world of sex and substance abuse that went on during her teenage years. By the time she was eighteen an intervention took place that yanked her from that element and forced her to relocate from the "Golden State" to the "Peach State" and attend the snooty University in the south at her father's insistence.

Her lover since her junior year was a bubbly redhead with piercing blue eyes. She was a couple of years older than Beca and gave her everything she needed. She was her best friend, co-captain of the Bellas but most importantly, she was her companion that kept her warm at night when temperatures dropped below freezing during the cold winter months. Chloe Beale was also there when she would wake up in a pool of sweat from nightmares she was yet to understand. In the famous words of Fox Mulder from the X-Files, ' _Dreams are the answers to questions that we haven't yet figured how to ask_.' This would later become Beca's mantra because she didn't know why she was seeing disturbing images that made her yell out. Whenever the ginger questioned the content of her dreams, the alt-girl would do her usual thing and hide behind a wall of steel. She would shut down like a clam, lash out to the point of storming out of the apartment they shared or initiate sexual relations; anything to avoid the real issue.

The other person in her life was Jesse Swanson whom she met on the first day of school and would later be enrolled in the same radio station internship. Just like her, Jesse became the captain of Treblemakers, an all male a cappella group, who was considered the enemy of the Bellas. With his handsome features and southern charm, his quick wit and sarcasm matched her's and he would eventually become Beca's other best friend. She didn't know why she still let him torture her with his weekly movications and put up with his insipid tidbits of film trivia; she just did and found herself amused by him and his obsessions with movies and cinema scoring. One night after a viewing of his favorite film, while sprawled out on her dorm room bed, he leaned in and tried to kiss her but was met with a reality he never saw coming; the petite girl he'd fallen for had not only rejected his advances, she admitted she wasn't into the opposite sex... _anymore_. After a moment of awkwardness she eventually confided in him about a recent shower incident involving a certain redhead. He was naturally crushed that his feelings for her would never be reciprocated but cared enough about their friendship to offer his support and encouragement in pursuing the same sex relationship. It was this kind of honesty on her part and unselfishness on his that contributed to them becoming the closest of friends throughout and beyond college as they went on to find their places in the world and pursue their careers.

Celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday, Chloe had something special planned for her girlfriend that would ultimately be the catalyst of Beca Mitchell confronting the demons of her past and _**Coming out of the Dark...**_

* * *

A/N: A special acknowledgment and thank you to Cheryl who came up with the title and encouraged me to write this fic which is outside of my comfort zone, and to my beta with their editing expertise who keeps me on track. This story is inspired by true events that have been adapted to these characters for your entertainment. To all Bechloe and Jeca shippers, it is not my intention to disrespect either fandom, so I hope you'll keep an open mind and give this mini novel a chance. Please review and provide any feedback.

~A~


	2. Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 2 - Birthday Girl

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

 **Atlanta, GA - 2018**

"Wake up sleepy head." Chloe was way too chipper in the morning for Beca's sake as the brunette pried her eyes open. "It's time to get up and smell the roses."

"Go away…" Beca yawned, hiding under the comforter. "Fuck the roses." she mumbled to herself. "I'm going back to sleep."

Chloe chuckled at her grumpy girlfriend. "C'mon, it's beautiful outside, and plus it's your birthday." the ginger went on. "I have so much planned for today."

"That's nice...it's Saturday fucking morning, so I'm sleeping in." Beca grumbled, shutting her eyes. "You can plan around that."

For as long as they knew each other Beca was not a morning person. During the week the petite girl was up early and had to report in to work by seven, so by the time the weekend rolled around it wouldn't be uncommon for her to sleep until the crack of noon.

"Oh no you don't!" Chloe insisted, pulling back the comforter to expose her lover's petite form. "If you don't get your cute little ass up, I'm just going to have to join you and...you won't be sleeping."

Beca turned away on her side and smirked, then pretended to go back to sleep. They had been together for five years and knew each other inside and out. They also had a very healthy sex life and knew what the other liked and how far to push the envelop. Removing her sports bra and matching shorts, Chloe slipped into bed and wrapped her limbs around her sleepy girl.

"One way or another you're waking up." she threatened lightheartedly, flipping her onto her back. "The sacrifices I have to make for you." she sighed, draping her body over her partner's as she fondled her cups. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mmm…" Beca moaned, becoming more aroused as she received the first of several birthday gifts that morning. "Neither would I."

..ooOoo..

Sometime later they were enjoying a breakfast spread prepared by the redhead who loved to cook for her one true love. Since graduating from college, Chloe decided to pursue her passion of cooking and enrolled herself into the International Culinary Schools at the Arts Institute of Atlanta. Having graduated at the top of her class, she immediately landed the position as sous chef at Cakes & Ale which, was known to be one the best restaurants in the metropolitan area. Beca considered herself the luckiest woman on the planet because not only did she have a smoking hot girlfriend, she was treated to gourmet meals by a professionally trained chef.

With her iPhone in hand, Beca was scrolling through all the birthday wishes she received via Facebook and Twitter.

"Whatever happened to picking up the phone and actually having a conversation with someone on their birthday. I mean, don't get me wrong. it's great that so many people want to acknowledge the day I was hatched, but it's so impersonal."

"I know...right?" Chloe agreed, taking a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice as she checked her Tumblr feed. "It's such a different time we live in with social media dominating our lives and taking the place of relationships." she tossed back the rest of her drink then returned the glass to the table. "I wish I met you ten years ago. I would've loved to have known you as a teenager."

"I'm glad you didn't." Beca disagreed, finishing off her coffee. "I was such an asshole back then and even dated dudes. You would've hated me."

"I can't imagine you in a hetero relationship, you're so good in bed." she winked, making Beca's eyes roll. " So, what made you decide to switch teams?"

"Does that really matter?" the brunette came across a little too defensive. "Look, it was a long time ago. The friends I had back then were bad news. We drank a lot and experimented with sex and drugs. I fucked whomever I wanted and didn't give a shit what people thought of me."

"You must've been quite the badass."

"I was out of control."

"And then your father arranged for you to move here and go to Barden."

"Yes. My mom had enough of my shenanigans in the west and shipped me off to the south."

"Thank God they did that."

Beca nodded in agreement. "I resisted at first but after meeting the biggest weirdos in the universe; you and Jesse I might add, then being blackmailed into trying out for the Bellas, I realized there was more to life than just making myself numb."

Chloe frowned at her partner's comment. "Why do I have the feeling there's more to that story."

"There's not!" Beca snapped back with no hesitation. "Look...I don't mean to be rude but, can we please change the subject?"

"Okay." Chloe backed off. After years of experiencing her mood swings she recognized the signs and when it was time to abandon a line of questioning. "Because it's your birthday I'll let it go, but some day I want to hear more about 'out of control' Beca."

"No you don't!" Rising to her feet, Beca abruptly pushed her chair in. "That chapter in my life is closed." Then stormed out of the kitchen.

Entering their ensuite bath, Beca switched on the shower and began to undress. With the room filling up with steam she focused on her reflection in the mirror and blinked back memories of her eighteenth birthday.

..ooOoo..

 ** _Los Angeles, CA - 2011_**

 _Wearing her usual heavy black eyeliner and scary ear-spike Beca donned a low cut black tank and red push-up bra that emphasized her cleavage and tiny waist. With her skinny jeans and high heeled leather boots she had the illusion of height, and with her favorite black leather jacket on, she looked the part of a badass looking for trouble. Finishing off the look, she wore bright red lipstick and styled her wavy brown locks down. Turning to the side, the young adult was satisfied with her overall appearance and was ready to raise some hell for her milestone birthday. She didn't know what her crazy friends had in store for her but as usual, she went along with it._

 _"Here...take this." Terri, a tattooed covered significant other of Beca's offered a round tablet with a smiley face logo. Without questioning what the pill was, Beca took a sip from a long neck and tossed it back. "Good girl." she praised, yanking her hair down in back to kiss her full on the mouth. "Pretty soon you're not gonna give a shit about anything. C'mon, grab your fake ID and let's go."_

 _As a teenager Beca was a free spirit. At age sixteen she fell into the wrong crowd who introduced her to raves where she had partaken in alcohol and substance abuse that normally resulted with her hooking up with a random person. Whether it was smoking a joint, popping pills, doing lines or just consuming massive quantities of alcohol; being under the influence meant her inhibitions were reduced and she was open to just about anything, including her first lesbian experience._

 _For the next twelve months Beca was sucked into an underground movement in the heart of Hollywood and was exposed to deviance at its worst. With readily available drugs and rooms designated for different levels of sin, this had become the hangout for Beca and her ragtag group of friends to indulge in whatever they felt that evening._

 ** _Club Fuque - Hollywood, CA_**

 _Already feeling the affects of the tiny pill, Beca stumbled her way to the front where her friends paid for her entry and secured a red plastic bracelet around her wrist._

 _"Red?" she slurred her question making her friends laugh at her fuzzy disposition. "What's this?"_

 _"It's time to grow up, Beca. You're an adult now." Terri pointed out. "Let's get shit faced and find some trouble."_

 _She was in no condition to question their group of young women who were seated at their usual booth. Within minutes a barmaid brought over a tray full of tequila shots, a salt shaker and lime wedges._

 _"Body shots!" somebody yelled and immediately Terri turned to Beca and gave a long languid lick from her cleavage to her neck. With salt on her exposed skin Beca felt the girl thoroughly collect the salt between her boobs, toss back a tequila shot then suck on a lime wedge. With some of the patrons cheering them on Beca was caught in the moment and reciprocated with a french kiss to Terri's lips. Their group repeated this process, doing body shots off each other until all shot glasses were empty and returned to the tray. By the time they finished, Beca had consumed two long necks and tossed back four tequila shots, and feeling quite loopy._

 _During the course of the evening her sense of self became more distorted as her intoxication mixed with the effects of the drug she had been given earlier had reached its peak. On the dance floor she liberated herself of her leather jacket and was surrounded by bodies grinding and rubbing up against hers. It was as though time had slowed down as she was nudged in the direction of the exclusive RED room located at the far end of the establishment which, was accessible to red bracelet wearers only._

 _Entering the room, the dim lighting had a reddish glow with music pumping loudly through the speakers masking the sounds of its inhabitants. The pleasant aroma of incense mixed with the musky scent of sex filled Beca's senses as she tried to focus on what was unfolding before her. She had seen this room as a voyeur from the other side of the glass but never thought she would become an active participant._

 _For the most part, participants were without clothing and connected in some sexual manner; they referred to this act as 'the chain' while its center consisted of a pile of intertwined sweaty bodies._

 _"This is the big leagues, Beca." Terri boasted as she and some of the others began to remove articles of clothing. "And tonight being your birthday, you're going to be the guest of honor."_

 _With her pulse rate racing, Beca was given another pill that she washed down with a random drink that she didn't question. After several more shots of tequila she was fucked up beyond recognition. By the time she was brought to her feet, she had lost all sense of self along with the majority of her clothing; she was clad in her undergarments only and didn't seem to mind._

 _As they approached the giant circle, an opening in 'the chain' allowed them entry to its center and onto a fur lined surface. She was buzzing so hard she didn't know what was happening or even cared. It was nothing she experienced as men and women she had gotten to know began to pleasure her in ways she had only seen in porn until something caught her attention. A small crowd not too far from them had congregated around two young women who appeared to be out of it as men lined up to have their way with them. They were vessels for their entertainment with the group cheering them on._

 _Beca felt panic with a feeling of dread overcoming her as flashbacks depicting a violent scene were triggered. Shutting her eyes she held her head between her hands and screamed but the deafening sound of the music drowned her out. As more horrific images filled her mind, she was pulled into darkness and began to convulse._

 _"What's wrong?" Terri and their friends tried to bring her out of it but she was unresponsive. "What did you take?" Terri asked again but she couldn't get an answer. With her eyes rolled back and her body jerking, Beca was in the midst of having a Grand Mal seizure._

 _"Shit! She's ODing on us!" One of the nightclub's managers whipped out his cell phone to call for assistance and motioned for a bouncer to collect her. "Get her the fuck out of here!"_

 _..ooOoo.._

 ** _Cedars Sinai - Los Angeles, CA_**

 _"She's coming around." A female announced. "I'll notify the doctor."_

 _"Beca, can you hear me?" Professor Mitchell asked as he and his estranged ex-wife stood over her. "Your mom is here with me. Do you know where you are?"_

 _Shaking her head slowly, she was still in a fog._

 _"You're in the hospital at Cedars."_

 _"You were drugged and God only knows what else." her mother's tone was filled with disappointment. "Those friends of yours nearly got you killed."_

 _"How did I...get here?" Beca slurred her question. "How long-?"_

 _"-Somebody must have called 9-1-1 because you arrived by ambulance." her mom cut her off as she filled in the blanks. "Do you have any idea what you put us through? Your father dropped everything to come out here after I told him what you did."_

 _"Alex!" he snapped. "That's not important! Can't you just be happy that our daughter's back?" Returning his attention to the patient, he continued. "You had a major seizure and have been in a coma for almost two weeks." The professor solemnly answered. "Are you ok?"_

 _When she didn't answer right away, her mother unloaded on her._

 _"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she seethed. "Are you trying to follow Lindsay into her grave?"_

 _"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Beca's pulse rate skyrocketed as she became unglued. Like usual, her mom knew how to set her off. With her outburst she set off alarms that lit up her monitors like a Christmas tree._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her." Alexandria Mitchell stepped back as a medical team rushed in. "Just tell us why you're doing this."_

 _She shook her head and refused to answer._

 _Frank Mitchell gave his ex-wife a look of contempt while a sedative was added to his daughter's IV line. "What's the last thing you remember?"_

 _"Um...there was a nightclub." Beca answered her dad without giving too much away. "I was pretty out of it."_

 _"You can say that." her mother acknowledged her with pure sarcasm. "The toxicology report not only showed high levels of alcohol, there was ecstasy, cocaine and rohypnols in your system." she sighed with disbelief. "You're lucky to be alive."_

 _"Rohyp-?"_

 _"-Yes...the date rape drug. It was only a trace amount, but it was there." her mom interrupted. "It's no wonder you can remember anything which, is probably a good thing considering the state of dress you were in when you arrived." she scoffed. "This latest stunt of yours could've gotten you pregnant or worse."_

 _Ignoring her mother's last comment, Beca sat up. "Where's Terri?"_

 _"Who?" her mother asked. "Oh, you mean that dyke who left you for dead." she sighed. "Nobody's heard from her or any of those losers. Looks like they dropped you like a bad habit."_

 _Beca was both angry and disappointed by her so-called friends who allowed this to happen. Since hanging out with this group she had become more irresponsible and self indulgent. Instead of putting the money she earned from her job in a savings account, she blew her paychecks on piercings, tattoos and drugs._

 _"Your mother and I have been talking. We want you to leave L.A. and move to Atlanta with me."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere with you."_

 _"Yes you are. I can't watch you 24/7 and this has to stop." her mom began to sob. "I can't watch my only daughter ruin her life. Your father's position at Barden will grant you an all expenses paid college education but most importantly, it'll get you away from here."_

 _"So, you're finally kicking me to the curb?"_

 _"No, but we're giving you another chance." The professor added. "We also want you in a drug treatment program."_

 _"Nice." she muttered to herself. "And if I don't go?"_

 _"You're legally an adult now so your mother and I can't force you. However, if you don't get sober, you're on your own."_

* * *

Standing under the hot spray Beca thought back to the inpatient drug rehabilitation center she checked herself into where she voluntarily gave up her rights and independence, submitting herself to random drug screenings, individual counseling and group therapy sessions. The program was grueling as she was forced to go stone cold sober and experience the harsh effects of substance abuse withdrawal.

It was during this time she developed an interest in music and began creating mash-ups of her favorite songs. Little did she know this solitude would later mold her into a musical genius. After months of hospitalization she had fully detoxed and vowed to stay clear of any and all drugs, including alcohol. After being released into the real world she successfully passed her high school proficiency exam then relocated to Atlanta to begin the next chapter of her life; college.

Stepping out of the shower she towel dried her hair then wrapped a towel around her body. Combing out her brown locks she blew dried the rest then entered the bedroom where Chloe was seated on their bed.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Beca sighed at the girl she loved and took a seat next to her. "I know you're weird about sharing personal stuff, I just wish you trusted me more."

"Chlo, it's not that. I've done things I'm not proud of," she exhaled. "If you knew some of the shit I did, you wouldn't want me."

"It can't be that bad."

Beca exhaled deeply. "Trust me...it is."

"Well...maybe if you talked about it your nightmares will go away."

"Chloe...please."

"Please what?" she was getting more frustrated. "I don't keep anything from you! Sometimes I wonder if you're as invested in this relationship as I am."

"Seriously? We're having this discussion now, on my birthday?" Beca snapped. "Is this an ultimatum?"

"No, of course not. It's just..." Chloe closed her eyes and conceded. Remembering that they were supposed to be celebrating her birthday, she decided it was best to back off. "Never mind. Just drop it. I'm sorry again for upsetting you."

Seeing how her actions were affecting her partner, Beca decided she had to do something to make things right. "Is it really that important to you?" Chloe locked eyes with her and nodded. "You really want to know how many chicks and dudes I banged or how ODing nearly killed me or describe what it was like going through withdrawals in rehab?"

"Yes! " Chloe answered, taking Beca's hand in hers. "We've been together for so long but I feel like I know so little about you." Wiping her eyes, she continued. "I love you, and nothing you say will ever change that."

"Oh yeah?" It came out as a challenge. "We'll see about that." Beca tightened the towel around her and took a deep breath. "I've had an abortion."

"What?" Chloe was stunned by her confession and tried not to let her disgust show. She was pro life and dead set against terminating a pregnancy regardless of the reason and here was her life partner going against everything she believed in. "You...you probably had good reason." she stammered, trying to leave any judgment out of her voice.

"Yeah, you're right. It's called I got knocked up." she deadpanned. "Can you picture me with an eight year old?"

"You were that young?" Beca nodded nonchalantly at her question. "Whatever happened to the father?"

"I don't know. I never knew who he was." she admitted without any emotion while her girlfriend tried to shake it off. "I told you, I wasn't very responsible."

"Jesus...maybe it's a good thing I didn't know you back then."

"Chlo, you have to understand, I'm not that person anymore. I'm rehabilitated and have done a complete one-eighty."

"Why were you like that?"

"I don't know, I just was."

The morning of her twenty-fifth birthday turned out to be a pivotal moment in their relationship, being the most Beca had ever divulged about her troublesome past. She elaborated more about her heavy partying and promiscuity during her teen years to experiencing her parents divorce and fallout of her childhood best friend's suicide. When Chloe asked more questions about Lindsay's death, she shut down again. What Beca had neglected to mention was, there was a period of time after she turned sixteen when she had no recollection of anything. It was as though pieces of her puzzle were missing and she didn't know why. To Chloe, this was the beginning of Beca finally opening up to her but also knew there was a lot more she wasn't saying. Deciding the birthday girl had enough interrogation for one day, she let it go.

"You better get yourself ready, Jesse will be here soon."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time as Jesse takes Beca out for a birthday surprise. Thank you to everyone who left reviews. Your support is what drives this author to write.


	3. Unexpected Gifts

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Gifts

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

As punctual as usual, Jesse stopped by to take Beca out while Chloe continued her plans for that evening. The redhead had been conspiring with Jesse for weeks to make her birthday extra special, and with her culinary expertise, she was preparing a feast fit for a queen while Jesse kept her occupied.

"Dude, I can feel people staring." Beca complained. "Do I really have to wear this blindfold?"

"Yes...it's a surprise."

"You're not going to fifty shades me or anything...are you?"

"I might if you keep bitching." Jesse laughed at his best friend as he weaved through traffic in his late model VW GTI. "We're almost there."

She let out a sigh of frustration. "How long have you been conspiring with Chloe?"

"A _very_ long time." he admitted still not giving anything away. "So tell me, what has the birthday girl been up to today?"

"You know...the usual. Birthday sex, breakfast with all the trimmings, interrogation about my past and now I'm blindfolded being taken to God only knows where."

Jesse glanced to his right and smiled. "Explain the difference between birthday sex and regular sex?"

"Well…" Beca smirked at his inquiry. "With birthday sex the honoree just receives."

"Nice!" Jesse squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Sounds like the perfect start to the day."

"It was." she let out an audible sigh and couldn't conceal her grin.

After a short drive they pulled into a parking lot owned by Thunderbolt Tattoos. Reaching to his right Jesse removed the blindfold and waited for her reaction.

"You expect me to get more ink?"

Jesse cracked up. "Actually, I'm getting my first tattoo and you're going to help me pick it out." he explained, exiting his car. He knew she wasn't into gifts in the traditional sense and would appreciate this much more. "Happy Birthday!"

"Seriously?" she retorted, undoing her seatbelt. "You? Mr. Clean, getting inked? Since when are you into this?" she asked letting him help her out of the car.

"I've always wanted one and I _love_ yours." he complimented, moving the material of her tank to the side to display her right shoulder. "I really love the color and detail in this." and leaned down to place a kiss on the floral design.

"What the hell, dude!?"

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful I forgot myself." he sighed. "Will you please help me pick out something cool?"

"Well, what do you want? Something about movies or cinema scoring or a cappella?" she asked. "Or how about something to incorporate all of your interests?"

"What do you mean?"

"It should be something special with meaning that represents who you are or an important moment in your life." she exhaled deeply because she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "C'mon, let's go inside and check out some designs, I might have an idea."

As they entered the shop Beca was immediately recognized by the owner. Over the last few years she had some touch ups done to her existing ink and added a couple more pieces, her latest being a ladybug below the panty line. It was her way of showing Chloe she was ready to commit to her first and only monogamous relationship. Chloe in turn had a grasshopper inked in the same place.

Sitting down with some of the artists, Beca introduced Jesse to the group and quickly searched the database for the perfect image for her nerd. By the time they finished she had designed a three dimensional film reel tattoo that wrapped around his bicep like a snake. The individual film cells included an image of musical notes to represent his interest in a cappella and film scoring, the Jedi symbol for his obsession for Star Wars, Barden University's logo with the year of graduation and an outline of John Bender's fist pump from The Breakfast Club; the movie that he and Beca identified with. The bonus part of the piece was that Jesse could add to it later on.

He absolutely loved it and couldn't wait to get it done. Taking a seat in the chair he removed his shirt and was immediately prepped for the job. Before the artist was about to break skin Beca stopped him and brought her lips to his ear.

"Hey weirdo! This isn't magic markers, this shit is permanent." she whispered. "I don't want you regretting it later on or have your mom coming after me for corrupting her precious baby boy. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah…" he turned toward her. "I've never been more sure of anything. Plus, you designed it which, makes it extra special."

Beca couldn't conceal her orbit worthy smile if she tried. Her best friend was getting inked on her birthday. Even though he was getting the tattoo she created the design and felt proud that he trusted her enough with this decision. As the tool buzzed the artist broke through the first layer of skin and began to trace the transferred image. Jesse contorted his face and scrunched his nose making her laugh. After an hour the outlining was done and shading was about to begin. Excusing herself to use the facilities, Beca was stopped by a couple of customers on her way back.

"You're boyfriend is _really_ hot." one girl with a steel post through her nose complimented. "Look at those arms."

"Yeah, if he was mine I'd be tapping that around the clock." another girl added. "I bet he's great in bed."

Before Beca could correct them another very effeminate sounding man with tattooed eyebrows joined in. "Who's the virgin? Did you see his package?" he asked, fanning himself. "I bet he fucks like a champ and sucks like a hoover."

Beca cracked up at the compliments Jesse was receiving because she never saw him the way they were describing. As she looked over, he winced while the needle transferred the ink and was oblivious to the attention he was receiving until a couple of chicks started doting over him.

She always thought he was handsome for a nerd but there was something about him wearing faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips with no shirt and getting his first tattoo. It also didn't hurt that he had well defined muscles with the right amount of dark chest hair traveling down his six pack abs to his happy trail. He had definitely grown out of his boyish looks with puppy dog eyes and became beefcake without all the braun. Beca wasn't into dudes anymore but at the same time she wasn't blind to notice when her hot friend was stirring up interest with some of the clientele.

"Honey, you better get your ass over there before they sink their claws into your man." One of the girls she had been speaking with warned, bringing her out of her fog. "Those sluts look to have more mileage on them than a set of Michelin tires."

Beca let out a snort until she turned around and suddenly felt rage. Jesse was eating up the attention the tramps were giving him as they flirted and giggled at his jokes, and then it happened. The short haired blonde bimbo raised her blouse to show off her new nipple piercings

And that's when she lost it...

"Excuse me...out of the way...move please!" Beca forced her way through the crowd and pushed the sluts aside. "He's with me so put those tits away and back off!" she staked her claim. Taking Jesse by surprise, she straddled his lap and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. "Give us a moment please." she excused the artist for some privacy.

"Not that I mind this but, what the hell are you doing?" Jesse whispered, not knowing what to do with his hands. "Those girls seem really nice."

"They're skanky bitches!" she whisper shouted back. "And probably have every STD in existence. Look, don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to kiss you so they think you're taken."

Before Jesse could protest Beca held his head in a vice grip and pressed her lips to his. Pulling her closer the feel of his soft lips against hers and strong hands on her waist had an obvious effect on her as she closed her eyes, ran her fingers through his soft hair and parted her lips. When he copied her actions and tasted her, she let out a soft moan. The spectacle they created worked like a charm as the girls scoffed and moved on to another victim.

Beca ended the kiss as fast as she initiated it. "Okay, that's enough, I think they got the message." Getting to her feet she wiped her mouth and composed herself the best she could.

"You're flushed." Jesse observed and couldn't hold back his smug look. "Are you sure you're a lesbian?"

"Shut up!" Beca stormed off to locate the artist to finish the job while Jesse brought his fingers to his lips.

As she passed by a mutual friend of hers and Chloe's, she was questioned by what just transpired.

"What the hell was that?" The girl asked, shaking her head. "Aren't you with the ginger?"

" _That_ was nothing." Beca was quick to justify her actions. "I was trying to keep those bitches from corrupting my friend."

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Look, it was all an act. Chloe and I are _very_ happy together." she paused. "Jesse is like my brother and nothing more."

"It might have meant nothing to you but he can't keep his eyes off of you."

During their exchange Beca turned around and caught Jesse staring at her, then quickly turned away. The day was getting weirder by the moment.

Starting with the first moviecation during their freshman year, Beca had made it very clear she had no intention of pursuing a relationship with him or any other guy. She was interested in a certain redhead and nothing was going to stand in her way.

He was her best friend but deep down inside Jesse's feelings for Beca were anything but platonic. He loved the way they bickered and agreed to disagree like an old married couple and looked forward to their playful banter while stacking CD's at the university's radio station. His dorm mate at the time, Benji was convinced his best buddy was in love with the petite alt-girl and confronted him one evening when they were studying for finals. He was right, Jesse had fallen in love and refused to accept the fact that Beca would never be his romantically until catching her backstage at Lincoln Center, lip locked with Chloe after the Bellas first ever victory. His heart sunk even more when he observed them later that evening at the hotel they were all staying at, cutting out early and entering an elevator to the guest room floors. He knew at that moment they were together but still vowed he would always be there for her in a friendship capacity.

A couple hours later Jesse's tattoo was complete and he was dropping Beca off at home. The ride back to their place was quiet until she broke the silence.

"I love the way it came out, Axel did a hell of a job."

"Really? I mean you're not just saying that becau-"

"-Jesse...it's _fucking_ amazing and I still can't believe you went through with it." she cut him off. "You really surprised me."

"Does it make me a badass?"

Beca cracked up. "Dude, it takes more than a tat to make you a tough," she admitted. "But...it's a start."

"Thank you for designing it. I _really_ love it and can't wait to show it off."

"Speaking of showing off, you've gotten bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"Um...you've bulked up."

"You calling me fat?" he was actually insulted. "I'll have you know that my personal trainer would disagree with you."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant." she was cracking up. "It's just you look different since Aubrey's pool party."

"So, you're actually complimenting me."

"Yes weirdo, you look...good."

"Thanks, so do you." he smiled at her. "I'm happy to say you've actually got some meat on your bones."

"Well, that's because I have my own personal chef." Beca chuckled. "I think she's trying to fatten me up."

"Good!" he retorted, merging with traffic on the freeway. "Remind me to thank her later."

"Why?"

"Because you've never looked better."

"Thanks." she smiled to herself and blushed. "I really enjoyed today. Seeing you get inked with something I created, it really meant alot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too, and having you there was really cool." he gushed. "I thought it would hurt more."

"You did? Shit, my first one hurt like a bitch."

Jesse smiled at the thought of her getting her first tattoo, then wanted to know more. "Tell me about your first one."

"Well, I was seventeen and got it done on a dare. I told my mom I wanted to get one but she said no." Beca chuckled at the memory. "Actually I think it was more of a HELL NO!"

He laughed at her recollection.

"Anyway, when I told my friends what happened they challenged me and said I didn't have the guts to go through with it. So...I rebelled and had it done. The floral piece was the result of that dare, and remains to be my favorite."

"Why did you choose flowers?"

"My grandmother loved pink orchids."

Jesse nodded with understanding. "It's a beautiful tribute to her."

"Thank you." she spoke softly, turning to face him. "Not many people see the connection but you got it right away." she took a breath as she remembered her. "My Nana was a very special lady. When my parents divorced she was the only one there for me. She died of complications of pancreatic cancer a year later. I was fifteen when we buried her. God I miss that woman."

Words were not needed as Jesse placed his hand over hers. Giving it a squeeze Beca knew he was sympathetic to her sadness. For all the years he'd known her, she never cried but he knew when she needed a little help from her friends.

..ooOoo..

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the apartment and could smell Chloe's gourmet meal almost a block away. Inserting the key into the lock Beca turned the knob and opened the door. Following behind, Jesse removed his jacket and made his way over to Chloe who was immersed with cooking and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tossing her bag on the counter Beca watched her girlfriend spoon feed Jesse her latest creations who was raving at the complex flavors he was tasting. Coming up from behind, Beca wrapped her arms around her front and nuzzled her neck. When Chloe turned around she was awarded with a kiss.

"You see, Jesse. This is why I'm getting so fat." she commented, stealing a piece of warm sourdough bread.

"You're not fat!" Jesse and Chloe spoke at the same time, then laughed.

"Babe, if you're fat than I'm the Goodyear blimp." Chloe joked. "Dinner's just about ready. Jesse, you're staying...right?"

"Um...sure if that's okay with the birthday girl."

"Seriously?" she questioned rhetorically. "You can get fat along with me. That reminds me I've got some aquaphor for your tattoo. It's been an hour so we should take a look at it soon."

Chloe nearly fell over herself. "You actually went through with it?" Putting down a ladle the ginger was eager to view the new piece. "This, I've gotta see."

Lifting up his sleeve, Jesse winced in discomfort. It was still pretty raw.

"Dude, just take it off." Beca helped unbutton and then remove his plaid shirt. Removing the plastic wrap she gave it a quick cleaning then showed it to Chloe. "What do you think?"

Giving it a close inspection Chloe mouthed ' _WOW'_ and couldn't believe that Beca's nerd got inked.

"Jesse, this is stunning."

"Thanks! It represents everything I love and Beca designed it." he beamed. "She's got an amazing eye for art."

"And music." Chloe added.

"Yeah...she's incredible." he gushed, making her blush again. Beca was a badass who never could accept a compliment but on the inside she thought it was nice to be so highly regarded by the people closest to her. "You really are." he turned to his best friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday."

Watching their exchange Chloe smiled then motioned for them to get seated. "C'mon...let's eat."

..ooOoo..

The three of them devoured the home cooked meal. It was so delicious that Jesse helped himself to seconds then vowed to double his time at the gym the next day to work off the thousands of calories he consumed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chloe was fixated on his upper arm. "Your ink really is a beautiful piece of art, you should be proud of it."

"I am and can't wait until I have more to add to it."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked. "What would you add?"

""I don't know, it all depends if I get married and have kids, or maybe I'll get an Oscar nomination for some film I've worked on."

"Well, I think that's aca-awesome." The redhead still used the prefix regularly that made them laugh. "Speaking of, are you seeing anyone?"

"I was, but it didn't last."

"Oh, how come?"

"Yes...please do tell us why a stud like you is still single." Beca teased. "I mean with guns like those you can have any girl, or guy out there." she winked suggestively.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at her. "No misters, just sisters!" he corrected, making them all crack up.

"Sorry, I stand corrected." Beca paused to take a sip of her iced tea. "So, what were we saying? Oh yeah, why aren't you taken?"

"I don't know." he answered. "I could've had those chicks at the parlor this afternoon, but you scared them off."

Beca smirked at the not so distant memory.

"Am I missing something?" Chloe asked watching their interaction. "What happened?"

"Your girlfriend kissed me."

"Really? Was that with or without tongue?" Chloe was amused as she went along with it.

"With." Beca nonchalantly added. "It had to look real or those skanky bitches wouldn't have believed it." she turned to her girlfriend. "Jesse was like catnip in there, someone had to protect him."

"Nice." The redhead cracked up. "She's a really good kisser, among other things."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Please! I don't think our guest needs to know anymore about my special ninja skills between the sheets."

Jesse groaned internally and adjusted his crotch. The thought of Beca engaged in hot lesbian sex with Chloe was almost too much for him.

"Dude, you need to get laid."

"I had sex the other night." he admitted. "I can get laid whenever I want. I just can't find anyone I want to settle down with."

Chloe gave him a look of sympathy then placed her hand over her girlfriend's. "You will Jesse, and when you find her you'll know it's meant to be. It was that way with us. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than Beca."

..ooOoo..

Later that eventing, Beca was laying in bed and couldn't sleep. She kept playing back the words Chloe spoke earlier in her mind. Her girlfriend of five years wanted more and was eluding to something more permanent between them which didn't sit well with her. For Beca's birthday, Chloe presented matching bands and wanted to make things official, the only problem was, Beca Mitchell didn't believe in marriage.

They ended up arguing again because Chloe not only wanted to legalize their union, she wanted to raise a baby with her. She was entering her late twenties and wanted to settle down with the woman she loved. After a heated discussion they compromised on not tying the knot but would begin the process of starting a family.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses where this is going? Tune in next time and find out.


	4. The Arrangement

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 4 - The Arrangement

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

In the days that followed Chloe made an appointment with her lady doctor who then referred her to a fertility specialist. She was examined thoroughly and had labs drawn to determine if she was a suitable candidate to carry. Since it was her idea to start a family it was decided that she should be the one to carry their baby.

What happened over the next few weeks was something neither Beca nor Chloe expected. Testing positive for precancerous markers for uterine cancer, required Chloe to immediately seek medical attention. They met with an oncologist who specialized in this type of cancer and scheduled Chloe for the removal of the unhealthy lining with a follow up of radiation therapy. The prospect of starting a family was put on hold as Beca observed the woman she loved bravely fight the big 'C' head on and deal with unpleasant side effects to combat the life threatening disease.

Six weeks later Chloe was in the clear however, the news she received wasn't good. The treatments she had undergone caused damage to her ovaries which led to infertility. The reality of her not being able to get pregnant was beginning to sink in and manifested as depression until Beca decided she couldn't sit back and do nothing. With the ultimate act of love, the original alt-girl had been cleared medically and made the decision that she would be the one to carry their child.

After some research they narrowed down the options to getting artifically inseminated by a selected donor at a sperm bank and spend thousands of dollars for each invitro fertilization attempt or finding someone they not only knew but trusted to naturally impregnate Beca. It was a no brainer, they had the perfect specimen in mind who not only had good upbringing, he had good genes and would also jump at the opportunity to have sex with the girl he crushed on since their freshman year.

Now that they had the how and the who figured out, the next question was, would Jesse agree to be their sperm donor.

* * *

A few days later while Chloe worked late at the restaurant, Beca paid Jesse a visit at his bachelor pad apartment. It was Wednesday night which meant moviecation time and it was her turn to pick something out.

"The Kids are All Right." Jesse read the title out loud then scrolled down to read the description:

' _Two children of lesbian parents conceived by artificial insemination bring their biological father into their non-traditional family life.'_

"I've heard of this movie." he commented, re-reading the description. "You want to watch this?"

"Um...yeah. Is that okay?" Biting her bottom lip out of nervousness Beca looked in every direction but at Jesse. She felt using his obsession with movies was a good way of bringing up the topic.

Jesse retreated to his kitchen and returned with soft drinks and a large bowl of freshly popped buttery popcorn from an authentic air popper that Beca had gotten him as a birthday present one year. Sitting on his leather couch they propped up their sock covered feet on his coffee table and accessed the movie from his iTunes account.

"This is supposed to be a really good movie. It was nominated for a ton of Oscars." Jesse started in with his insipid movie tidbits of trivia that sent Beca's eyes rolling to the heavens because things hadn't changed since their first year in college.

"Is there any movie you don't know about?" she asked, tossing a kernel into her mouth. "I swear, you're like some kind of cinematic encyclopedia."

"Um...no. I don't think so." his cockiness always amused her. "I have a confession to make." he paused with a loud sigh for dramatic effect. "I know everything."

"Seriously?" she couldn't hide her smirk as her eyes rolled again. "You're such a weirdo."

"Yeah...and so are you for hanging out with me." he teased back. "Shall we watch the movie?"

..ooOoo..

After nearly two hours the film was over and Beca was dreading the conversation she still needed to have with him.

"Okay, Mitchell...out with it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're way too quiet and I can always tell when you're distracted about something."

"How can you tell?" she didn't bother denying it because he was right.

"You didn't fall asleep during the movie." he admitted, swinging her legs over his knees. Removing her socks he began to massage her feet. "So, what's up?"

"Um...okay. Here goes." she was beyond nervous and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. "Chloe and I, well we want to, you know…"

"You're getting married?" he quickly jumped to conclusions. "When?"

"What? HELL NO! Have you met my parents?" she asked rhetorically making him laugh. "I'm NEVER getting hitched."

"Okay, then what is it?" he asked. When Beca didn't answer right away Jesse figured it out. He could've been knocked over by a feather as reality struck him between the eyes. Her movie selection was a message received loud and clear. "Really Beca? You couldn't just ask me?"

"Ask you what? Hey dude, can I borrow some sperm and a turkey baster? My lesbian lover and I want to have your baby."

Jesse's jaw dropped open. "You're actually serious about this."

"Never mind, this is too weird. Forget I mentioned it." Beca swung her legs around and reached for her shoes and socks. "I'll just let myself out and find a bridge to jump off of for making such an ass of myself."

"Shit! Wait a minute." he tried his best to diffuse the situation. "This is obviously important to you." Bringing her legs back around he dug his thumb into her instep making her moan. "I'm not saying no but I need to know why you want this."

"It's Chloe, she wants a baby." Beca paused before breaking a confidence. "Please don't say anything but, her radiation treatments left her sterile."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." he really was as he continued working on her foot.

"Thanks."

"So, have you explored all options?"

"Um...yeah. We can review like a million files from sperm banks for artificial insemination but as you saw in that movie, dude's lie. Plus, my company's health plan only covers one IVF procedure and that's not guaranteed. Each attempt afterwards would cost thousands.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah...no shit." she agreed. "The other option is by natural means with someone we know which, brings me to you."

"Why me?"

"I think you know why."

Running his fingers through his hair Jesse was feeling more anxious.

"If I agree to do this, what do I get out of it?"

"Me." she merely stated and bit her lip. "You get to have sex with me, at least until I'm pregnant."

"That could be months."

"Yeah, or it could happen immediately." she countered with a smirk. "I guess that would depend on you."

He let out a sigh. "I've always wondered what you would be like in bed."

Beca blushed at his comment "I've wondered about you too."

"You have?"

"Well yeah, I mean you're a good looking intelligent guy who, I'm surprised isn't married by now with their third kid on the way. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Jesse smiled then moved on to the next foot. "Can I think about it and get back with you?"

"Of course...take all the time you need. My eggs aren't going anywhere."

..ooOoo..

Later that evening when Chloe came home from work she entered a dark apartment. At first she thought there was a power outage but when she entered their master suite and found Beca waiting for her in their deep soaking tub with the only lighting coming from burning candles, Chloe undressed immediately and joined her. With her back to Beca's front, Chloe sat in between her legs while the brunette cupped her breasts and nibbled along her neck.

"I take it things went well tonight." Chloe breathed, getting lost in the seduction as her nipples were tweaked into hardened tips. With Beca's hand dipping below the waterline and going between her thighs she knew where things were headed.

"Let's just say he didn't say no." Beca spoke softly in her lover's ear then began to pleasure her the way she loved it. "We'll know something soon."

"Oh God!" Chloe moaned, feeling the build up from within. "Is it really happening?"

"Shh...no more talking." she whispered then licked along her neck. "And yes, it's really happening."

..ooOoo..

Meanwhile Jesse couldn't sleep. His mind was on overdrive and his erection was harder than titanium. Did his best friend, a girl he'd been in love with since freshman year really just ask him to fuck her until she became pregnant? Yes, his twitching dick responded for him. He decided at that moment if he couldn't sleep, then neither should Benji. Retrieving his cell phone he placed a call to his best buddy. After about five rings he finally answered.

"Somebody better be dead or dying at this godforsaken hour." Benji groggily answered then looked at his cell phone display and grumbled. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"She wants to have sex."

"Wait! What? Who does?"

"Beca."

"Come again?" Benji questioned back, trying to become more coherent. "How is that even possible? She's a lesbian."

"Actually she's bisexual." Jesse corrected him. "She wants me to impregnate her."

"Holy shit!" It worked better than smelling salts as Benji sat straight up. Emily, his live in girlfriend and current captain of the Bellas, barely stirred as he got out of bed. "Warm up the Keurig machine because I'm coming over."

..ooOoo..

Not even a half hour later Benji was knocking at Jesse's door. The guys went straight for the kitchen and loaded up a 'jet fuel' flavored k-cup into the dispenser and hit the start button. Within a minute the scent of freshly brewed caffeinated bliss filled the space. Taking a long sip of coffee Benji joined his friend at his bistro set for two.

"What're you gonna say?"

"Well, yes of course." Jesse's head was in the clouds as he sipped his hot beverage. "I can't believe it, after all these years, it's finally going to happen."

"Nothing's happening, man!" Benji blinked hard thinking about what his friend was going through. "You're not her boyfriend!"

"Don't you think I know that, and how much it hurts when I see them together! Raking his fingers through his hair he was becoming more distraught. "If this is the only way I can have her, then I'll take it."

"You're going to get hurt, you know that...right?" Jesse nodded slowly as his friend went on. "What happens after your kid is born and being raised by two mothers. Are you prepared to give up parental rights to your own flesh and blood?"

"They wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know that?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW BECA!" Jesse slammed his fist on the table. "She wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"For your sake I hope you're right."

"I will be, you'll see..."

"Well, it looks like your mind is made up." Benji sighed in frustration. "If you're really going to do this, can I at least make some suggestions?"

"Yeah...sure."

"As your best friend and attorney, I recommend a legal contract between all of you. There's a lot more at stake than just getting Beca knocked up." Jesse knew he was right and nodded in agreement. "And I want to be there to represent you when you speak with the recipient of your sperm and future mothers of your child."

"Fine! I'll arrange a meeting with both of them."

"Good. Now If you wouldn't mind getting me another cup, I'll get my MacBook Pro and start typing this up."

* * *

A few days later the four of them met at Benji's law firm in the business district in downtown Atlanta.

Seated at an oval shaped table with high back leather chairs Benji handed a copy of a legal contract outlining the specifics of ' _the arrangement'_ to Jesse and one to the girls. On the front page was a table of contents for easy referencing and the back page was an index and a glossary of legal terms. What surprised the guys was how the girls were in complete agreement with having such guidelines in place that would protect all parties involved. They went over all pages with a fine tooth comb while Benji's assistant took notes in the margins for any needed corrections. The final draft would be printed, signed and dated with a notary stamp to record the transaction.

Benji had thought of everything. The responsibilities and roles of all three were clearly defined including maintaining good hygiene, having balanced diets and making sure their overall health was optimal. They were also forbidden to have any kind of sexual relations with anyone else while committed to _'the agreement'_. Before engaging in any act, the biological mother, Ms Rebeca Anne Mitchell and biological father, Mr Jesse James Swanson would have to undergo complete physicals and lab work to rule out diseases or any other underlying factor that could impede fertilization or put the other at risk. In the event that the baby developed a genetic disorder such as Down syndrome or Autism, the biological father would not be on the hook financially and could not be sued in a court of law. At the same time any, and all medical decisions would be made by the biological mother and could not be contested by the biological father or his family. In the event of multiple births, it was also agreed upon that the babies would not be separated.

The three then put together a section that spelled out what sexual acts would be acceptable and what was forbidden during the insemination process. It was agreed upon that oral stimulation was at the discretion between consenting adults: Beca and Jesse. At first Chloe objected to Jesse having access above Beca's waist but later compromised with a _'no kissing on the lips'_ rule. The presence and, or participation of the third party, Chloe Beale was also determined to be optional.

The last section had to do with the rights of all parties after the birth of the baby. As the biological father, Jesse would NOT have to give up his parental rights and would be involved in the upbringing of the child. The offspring would also be informed from day one that Jesse was the biological father so he or she wouldn't have to go through life wondering where they came from. Jesse was adamant that he wanted to be part of the child's life even though full custody would be granted to Beca and her significant other.

One thing that Benji insisted on was an outlet clause in the event that the principals: Beca & Jesse developed romantic feelings for each other and, or violated one or more of the acts during copulation. If such a violation were to occur, the contract would be null and void.

After the reading of the document was over, Benji had his assistant finalize the contract while he and Beca stepped outside the room so he could speak with her in private.

Leaving Chloe and Jesse alone in the small conference room, they took a walk down the long hall. Beca was the first to speak.

"Thank you for taking care of all this legal crap." she opened. "We didn't realize there was so much more to consider. Chloe and I feel a lot better knowing we have something in place to protect us."

"You're very welcome." Benji smiled warmly at his old friend then stood in front of her. "I'm not going to lie to you, when Jesse came to me about this, I thought you were out of your mind."

Beca frowned. "And now?"

"My opinion hasn't changed." he admitted truthfully. "I'm doing this to protect him."

"I see." she bit her lip out of nervousness. "Guess I got this wrong."

"Beca...he's such a good person who's only doing this because he cares so much about you. Whatever happens... _please_ don't hurt him." Practically begging, Benji became emotionally compromised. "After all is said and done, you have Chloe. He has nobody, and now he's literally giving up his first born to you."

"You're wrong Benji. He has me, and I'll _never_ hurt him if I can help it."

"I guess that'll have to do." he commented, getting the updated contract from his assistant. "Let's read it over one more time and then I'll grab my notary for our signatures."

At 3:38pm eastern standard time on the thirteenth day of September 2018 Jesse Swanson, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale entered into a legal agreement for the purpose of creating life. The rest would be up to them now.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for a wild ride. M rated stuff is just around the corner.

To the guest reviewer who gave their guess about what's going to happen...you were very close. To the other reviewers: Alexa64, Bellas4Life, 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect and Raven12...thank you for your support.

Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts/feedback on the story so far.

~A~


	5. Fertile Days - Part 1

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 5 - Fertile Days #1

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

A few weeks later Jesse was coming over to start the natural procreation process with his best friend. With Beca monitoring her cycle closely, the first of her fertile days had arrived. To prepare himself Jesse made sure he was emaculately groomed with freshly cut hair and a cleaned genital area. It was also a Friday evening so he had arranged to be available for the entire weekend.

As punctual as usual, he arrived on time and was greeted with a hug then escorted by Chloe to their dimly lit bedroom where a freshly showered Beca was sitting on the corner of her bed wearing nothing more then a pair of grey boy shorts and matching tank top. Her hair was down, she had very little makeup on and was very nervous; they both were. They'd known each other for years and had already seen the other in undergarments as well as swimsuits, but this was an entirely different animal; they were going to have sex.

"Hey." was all Jesse could manage as he fidgeted with his key ring in his pocket. "I just showered so-"

"Me too." she cut him off. Sensing his nervousness Beca patted the area next to her on the bed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um...sure. Water please."

Chloe acknowledged him with a nod. "I'll get it. You two go ahead and get situated, I'll be right back." They watched her in silence as she left them alone.

"C'mere...I won't bite, unless you want me to." Beca joked to lighten the mood. "Nothing's going to change between us, it's just sex."

"Just sex...got it." he reiterated, taking a seat on the bed. "For the record, I don't mind a little teeth, it's that damn ear-spike of yours that scares the hell out of me." he joked back, removing his shoes and socks.

"Well, I promise to behave myself." she smirked, trying to mask her own nervousness. "So, let's see what we've got to work with...may I?" Beca didn't waist time and tried to keep her emotions out of it. Jesse nodded and gripped the edge of the mattress while she placed her hand over his crotch and squeezed his bulge. The heat radiating from his jeans was instantaneous as he hardened under her touch. Noticing how responsive he was she arched an eyebrow because her nerd seemed to be ready for action. Undoing his belt and pants she zipped down his fly. "And now a closer look..."

"How did you want to do this?" he asked with shortness of breath as her hand disappeared under his navy colored boxer briefs. When she wrapped her fingers around his girth, her eyes widened like saucers. "Um...about that..."

"You're huge!" she observed with panic, pulling it out of his pants. Staring at his appendage in horror, it became even more erect. "I haven't had anything in me that large since… Shit! I don't even remember."

Jesse couldn't keep the smug expression off his face. He was well endowed and very proud of it. "Alright, you've seen the beast. Now it's your turn." he added, removing his jeans.

After a beat, Beca blinked hard then slowly pulled her shorts down then off her legs. "Jesus! Could this be any more awkward?" she grumbled under her breath, leaned back on her elbows and presented herself to him. "There...happy now?"

"Very nice." Jesse let out a sigh of appreciation at the sight of her shaved assets. It was everything he knew it would be and couldn't wait to explore her.

"Did you just compliment my yoo-hoo?"

"Yes, I did." he chuckled at her description then motioned for her to lay back. "Try to relax."

"That's easy for you to say." she sighed. "You're not the one who's going to be limping for a week."

Jesse couldn't keep a straight face if he tried. Spreading her thighs he caressed her slit, then gently worked his way inside her folds to her opening. He often dreamt of touching her like this and savored every moment of it. Looking up to the ceiling Beca pressed her lips in a hard line and tried to relax while he fingered her sex.

"You're very tight...and dry." he observed, trying to loosen her up.

"No shit Sherlock!" she scoffed. "Chicks not dicks...remember?"

Jesse cracked up. "Do you have any WD40?"

"Haha...very funny." she removed his hand from her and covered herself with a cushion. "Unless you've got the jaws of life to pry me open, this isn't going to happen."

Chloe was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and nearly lost it when she overheard their hilarious exchange. Her girl had the biggest ego and smartest mouth but she was also as petite as they came, and now she was faced with a _very_ _large_ problem.

"Um...I might have a solution." Chloe chimed in getting their attention as she placed Jesse's bottle of water down on the night stand. "I think we're going to have to work _our_ girl together."

"WHAT?" Beca and Jesse said in unison and practically whiplashed at the ginger.

"Are you implying that we, the three of us…?" Beca choked out as Chloe nodded. The former Bella leader gave it some thought then accepted the idea. "Well...shit! It's been awhile, but…what the hell."

Jesse temporarily lost the ability to breathe at the thought of what Chloe was suggesting until he saw her sit on Beca's other side, lean in and kiss her full on the mouth. It was every guy's fantasy to watch two girls together and here it was happening inches away from him. As their kiss deepened Chloe's hand disappeared under Beca's tank making her nipples strain against the thin material she wore. He was practically catatonic watching them and found himself harder than steel.

Beca was becoming more aroused as her girl worked above the belt but wasn't prepared for what was about to happen down below. Settling between her thighs Jesse locked eyes with his flushed friend who broke off the kiss long enough to give him a nod to proceed. The second she felt his tongue on her, Beca shut her eyes and let out a groan that was stifled by her girlfriend's lips.

As Jesse gave her oral gratification, Chloe raised her tank and worshipped her perky breasts. Their combined efforts had Beca moaning so loudly they were convinced their neighbors could hear their sins through the cardboard walls.

"You okay there?" Chloe broke off her contact and asked with concern. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Yeah…" she breathed then let out another moan. "He's _really_ good at that."

Hearing her compliment spurred Jesse on as he cheered internally then doubled his efforts. He knew from other women he'd done this to that he had good technique, but hearing it from Beca was like winning an Academy Award.

As he introduced his digits into her opening he angled his fingers and located her g-spot while gently sucking on her bundle of nerves. Her flavor was intoxicating to him as her essence coated his tongue.

What the former Treble leader had failed to notice was that Chloe had removed her shirt as the action between them intensified. With their breasts pressed together they kissed passionately, and for a brief moment Jesse felt a pang of jealousy because he wanted Beca for himself. Hearing his buddy's words in the back of his mind, " _you're not her boyfriend_ " brought him back to reality as he remembered the real reason he was there.

"Alright stud...prepare yourself" Chloe prompted him. Reaching between her girlfriend's thighs, she felt her wetness and knew the conditions were right. "She's as ready as she's ever gonna get."

Taking his queue Jesse removed his briefs, got to his knees and stroked his erection. Positioning himself at the apex of her thighs, he bent her knees back and spread her thighs wider. Rubbing his soft tip along her sex, he prepared her for penetration. "If it hurts too much, I'll stop." his consideration for her was comforting as she took another look at the beast and bit her bottom lip. She knew it was going to hurt but was up to the challenge because Beca "effin" Mitchell never backed down to anything. Giving him a nod to proceed he nudged forward, and with the help of her personal lubricant...slipped inside.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed, tossing her head back. Feeling her walls stretch around him, she shut her eyes and sucked in her breath.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, stilling himself to make sure he wasn't ripping his best friend apart. When she opened her eyes and gave him a thumbs up, he knew she was acclimating to his size. "I'll go slow."

Wincing in discomfort Beca took him inside and was filled to capacity while Chloe rubbed her swollen nub to relax her further. "That's it baby, you've got this." she muttered to her girlfriend between kisses.

With Chloe helping her along, Jesse held on to her hips, withdrew slowly and pushed back inside. He repeated the process several times until there was less friction as Beca began to move her pelvis and match his rhythm. "You're really tight!" he forced out, removing his shirt. As his pace picked up he watched Beca's perfect breasts jiggle and for a moment thought he died and went to heaven. The more he thrust, the more Chloe stroked her nub, the louder Beca's grunts became as pain was soon replaced with pleasure.

While Chloe feasted on her chest and Jesse pumped her core, Beca shut her eyes and gripped the sheets; she was on the verge of a complete meltdown and was very vocal about it. With the sheen on his dick increasing, he knew she was about to come, and did...loudly.

"Shit! You're squeezing me!" he choked out as her walls constricted him. Feeling the rush of blood south of the border, Jesse drove through her spasms and locked eyes with Beca, who coaxed him on.

"C'mon...fill me." she breathed. Her seductive tone set him off.

Letting out a strangled cry Jesse emptied his seed deep inside her. "Fuck!" he cursed while his dick shot off like rapid fire. When he saw the relief on Beca's face he knew he delivered the goods as promised then turned his attention to Chloe. "Get something for under her legs." Jesse was practically panting and dared to pull out before it was time. "I read somewhere that elevating the legs afterwards is supposed to increase the chance of fertilization."

The ginger didn't question him, put her shirt back on and left Beca's side to retrieve a couple of pillows.

"Was it okay for you?" he asked, still out of breath. "I mean, did you enjoy it at least a little?"

"It was perfect." Beca smiled, lowering her tank top. She was breathless and couldn't keep the grin off her face. "You were perfect."

"So were you." he smiled back, caressing her sweaty flushed face. "Seeing you like this with no walls, you're even more beautiful."

Before she could say anything, Chloe returned and propped her knees up as soon as Jesse pulled out, the pillows were put in place to elevate her pelvis.

"Good job, Jesse." Chloe complemented and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her partner was so full of his semen, it was spilling out of her. "If that didn't do it…" she added, laying down on Beca's left side. "What a night." she sighed. "I'm exhausted."

The other two exchanged looks then busted up.

Beca was still reeling from her intense release as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?" she asked. "You're supposed to be a nerd."

"Lots of movies." he deadpanned, cracking her up. "Perhaps I'll add them to our moviecation list." Beca rolled her eyes at his remark.

They had sex but he was still her movie loving dork. Laying down next to her, Jesse rested his hand on her flat tummy knowing if it took, a few months from now she would look very different with a tiny human being growing inside her. Appreciating the comfortable silence they heard a soft snore and saw that Chloe had fallen asleep.

"Looks like we've lost her." Beca spoke softly, stroking her bright red hair. "She's really excited about all of this."

"I noticed and still can't believe it was her idea to warm you up together."

"Yeah...she's full of surprises." Beca sighed. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding me? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen...so far."

"You're such a perv."

"Yes I am." he joked earning a slap on the chest. "So, you've done this kind of thing before? You know...with more than one partner."

She answered with a nod. "It was many years ago but, not with people I cared about." Stopping herself she realized how bad that made her sound. "Um...there's a lot about me you don't know."

"Beca, I know you're not a saint."

"Yeah...far from it." she frowned, thinking about her reckless teenage years. "I was such a delinquent, you would've hated me."

"You don't get it...none of that matters to me." he squeezed her hand to emphasize his point. "The person you are today...that's what's important."

She was moved by his words and brought his hand to her lips.

"Thank you for not judging me and for doing this for us." Beca whispered, not wanting to wake Chloe up. "We'll never forget it."

Leaning closer to her ear Jesse whispered back. "I would do anything for you." When he pulled away their eyes locked and for a split second things got weird. "I should leave." he suggested and started to get up but was stopped by Beca who pulled him back down.

"Please don't go." she urged. "Stay with us...at least for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...it's late, just put that thing away." she smirked, glancing at his manhood. "Besides, we'll...do it again tomorrow."

"Well, my stud services are under contract so, I guess I'll stay." he grinned, putting his briefs back on. "Would it be okay if I held you? I mean, I know we're just friends but normally after I've had sex I like to hold her, at least until she falls asleep."

Beca was moved by his sincerity. "How are you still single? There's so many women who would die for a guy like you."

"None that I want that way. " he admitted. "May I?"

"Sure...I'd like that." she smiled, removing the pillows from under her legs. "But first I need to tend to personal matters...I'll be back."

Jesse stood up and extended his hand to help her out of bed then noticed she took extra time to stand up. She was sore and he couldn't help feeling a sense of pride for being the cause.

As Beca entered the ensuite bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still flushed with the worse case of sex hair, then realized the threesome she just had with her lover and best friend didn't seem all that weird because the three of them had entered into a legal agreement and fulfilled their parts to the best of their abilities to complete the intended goal, but what she was feeling was nothing she'd ever felt before. She loved Chloe but felt a different kind of love for Jesse; both of which were working together for her benefit. She sighed to herself remembering how aroused they made her and how hard she came, then recalled Benji's plea to be cognizant of Jesse's feelings which, struck a nerve in her. She felt responsible for Jesse and wondered how things were going to be after she and Chloe were parenting his biological child. The former Treble/magician apprentice was correct, there was a lot more at stake, especially afterwards.

For as long as Beca had known Jesse he always put her first and treated her like a queen. He cleared paths for her from hazards, opened doors for her and would give up a layer of clothing whenever she shivered no matter what the temperature was. She also learned to tolerate moviecation night and put up with his obnoxious commentary during their screenings. She would never admit it but she enjoyed his company and looked forward to the next blockbuster film.

That night she experienced a different side of him and didn't know what to think. Jesse was confident in himself and his performance but at the same time was concerned for her well-being. She'd never had sex with a guy with so much tenderness and compassion for her. He was nothing like the dudes she knew back in the day who were out for themselves. He was every woman's Knight In Shining Armor.

Taking a dampened cloth to the stall, Beca emptied her bladder then cleansed her lady bits. The coolness of the material felt so good on her inflamed skin that she repeated the process to her satisfaction. Having brushed her teeth she returned to the bedroom and found her matching boy shorts laid out for her. Putting them on she turned to the bed and noticed Chloe sleeping soundly. While she was cleaning up Jesse had taken it upon himself to make sure the ginger was completely covered then retracted the converter so she could take her place in the center. Getting himself situated on the right, Beca placed her head on his bare chest and felt his arm embrace her.

"Goodnight." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Jesse."

* * *

A/N: You probably didn't expect all three to be involved in their first insemination attempt but you have to consider that Beca and Chloe are still the couple with Jesse being their contracted sperm donor. Things will eventually change between them but it has to be gradual in order to be realistic. I would love to read your thoughts on the scene that was way outside of my comfort zone.

Thank you to everyone who posted reviews and provided feedback on the last chapter. A couple of things I would like to comment on; the no kissing rule was actually easy here because this wasn't a romantic situation between Beca and Jesse, however this will eventually become a problem. Chloe will not end up as a tragic character. Regardless of what happens, she will always be close to Beca.

Tune in next time for more M rated stuff...it only get's better from here.


	6. Fertile Days - Part 2

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 6 - Fertile Days #2

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

The following morning Chloe was up first and noticed that not only was Jesse still there, he was spooning Beca from behind. At first she felt jealous but then remembered the sacrifice he was making to give them a child. Deciding to let them sleep a little longer, Chloe got out of bed and started to prepare breakfast.

Sometime later the smell of sizzling bacon and freshly brewed coffee filled the apartment and brought Beca out of her sleep. It was at this time she felt Jesse's morning wood poking her rear with his arm draped over her. In her twenty-five years of existence she'd never woken up in the arms of a man, and at the same time never felt so protected. Smiling to herself, she recalled the amazing sex they had just hours before and how Jesse put her needs before his own. The guy also liked to snuggle and she didn't seem to mind.

Entering the room, Chloe held two mugs of gourmet blend coffee and sat on the edge of their bed. Placing the hot beverages down she lifted the cover to see that in his sleep Jesse's hand had gravitated to her chest.

"Can't say I blame him." Chloe took a sip from her mug. "You do have great tits."

"Thanks!" Beca picked up his hand and moved his arm off of her. "I'm glad you both approve of my rack. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pee."

Beca's sarcasm never failed to entertain Chloe, who then felt sorry for her partner as she gingerly made her way to the bathroom. When she heard an exploitive from the closed door she knew her soreness from the night before had escalated.

"Are you okay?" Chloe tried not to laugh as Beca limped back over. "You're looking a bit bow-legged there, missy. Can you even walk?"

"Not really!" she sighed with despair. "You saw the size of that thing. I'm surprised he didn't rip me apart."

"Yeah...that was impressive." The ginger agreed, sipping her drink. "Who would've guessed your nerd would be that well endowed."

"He's not really a nerd anymore...is he?"

"No, not even close." Chloe admitted, smiling at him while he slept. "He's actually very handsome. Your babies are going to be so beautiful."

"Did you just say babies, as in more than one?"

"Well...yeah, you never know." the ginger gave a mischievous grin and took another sip. "You and I both know what it was like growing up as an only child."

Beca was caught off guard and about to lose her cool when Jesse mumbled something incomprehensible in his sleep.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Beca whispered to her girlfriend, then turned her attention to Jesse who was stirring more. "Hey Sleeping Beauty!" she gently nudged him. "You awake?"

"No." he grumbled into his pillow. "Go away!"

"He's just as delightful as you are in the morning." Chloe's sarcasm had Beca narrowing her eyes at her.

Jesse yawned, turning over on his back. "Did you know that sperm is more potent in the morning?"

"Oh really..." Beca smirked, taking a sip of coffee. "Are you trying to tell us something?"

"Mmm...hmm..." he mumbled. "And that better be decaf you're drinking." he yawned again. "Caffeine impedes fertilization."

"Dude, you're starting to scare me." her comment made him chuckle as she reluctantly placed her mug down. "Where are you getting this shit from?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it's from Marie Claire magazine?" he admitted propping himself up on his elbows. "I follow them on Twitter. They've got some really good articles."

"You actually read that crap?" Beca couldn't believe it, her movie loving nerd was full of surprises. "Are you sure you're still a guy?"

Looking at the tent over his erection, he nodded. "Mini Me is _very_ happy this morning." Beca had to look away to conceal her amusement, his film reference to Austin Powers nearly did her in.

"Well, I think it's great he's well informed and taking this so seriously." Chloe's compliment earned a smile from Jesse and the usual eye roll from her girl. "So, are you two ready for breakfast?"

..ooOoo..

Jesse had never seen such an elaborate spread as he took a seat and was provided a plateful of mouth watering goodness. Placing a napkin on his lap he cut into a wedge of cream cheese stuffed French toast covered with hot strawberry preserves and brought it to his mouth. Chasing it with a piece of perfectly pan fried bacon, the savoriness of the meat combined with the sweetness of the fruit was perfection. Practically moaning his way through breakfast, the girls exchanged looks and snickered at his behavior.

"Now do you see why I'm getting so fat?" Beca asked rhetorically then took a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice. "She does this for me every weekend. By the time I'm thirty I'm going to be in plus sizes."

"YOU'RE NOT FAT!" Jesse and Chloe raised their voices in unison, then laughed.

"Not yet." Beca added to make her concerns known. "But if I keep eating like this..."

"We'll just have to do it more often." Jesse mumbled with a mouthful, surprising the girls. "You know, to burn off calories and get her knocked up quicker."

"Yeah, I can't wait until we're pregnant." Chloe added, shifting her attention to her mate. "I'm going to have so much fun plumping you up, and Jesse...you're always welcome to join us."

"For sex or just for meals?" Beca nonchalantly asked, popping another slice of bacon into her mouth while they gawked at her. "What?"

"Both I guess." Chloe responded with a giggle. "Last night was something else." she sighed, then took Beca's hand in hers. "I've never seen you come so hard. We should make that a regular thing, at least until it takes." The ginger grinned while Beca winked at Jesse who choked on his glass of milk.

"You okay there buddy?" Beca patted him on the back. "Again, it's just sex."

"Yeah...well, that was definitely a first for me." Jesse admitted, wiping his mouth. "When you two started doing things...I mean, I know you're together, I just never expected to see any of that."

"Oh yeah? Did it turn you on?" Chloe asked, goading him on. Instead of answering, Jesse imitated a bobble head. "Which part did you like?"

"All of it." he admitted, eliciting chuckles from them both. "We're kind of hard wired to get off on watching chicks together."

"Well, maybe we'll show you more next time." Chloe teased, winking at her girl who rubbed her forehead and couldn't believe where things were headed. "You're part of our family now...right Beca?"

Without answering, she stood up and pushed her chair in. "Thanks for breakfast." Then walked in the direction of the bedroom while the two exchanged looks of bewilderment. Stopping in her tracks Beca turned around and directed her attention to Jesse. "Are you coming?"

"Um...yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm just gonna help clean up in here first."

Beca smiled at his good manners then left them alone.

"It's okay, Jesse. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing up to collect the dishes. "I mean...this was an awesome breakfast and I don't mind helping."

"Yeah...it's the least I can do." Chloe grinned, taking the stack of plates from him. "Go on, I'll join you when I'm finished here." Jesse acknowledged her with a nod then headed for the bedroom.

..ooOoo..

Hearing running water, Jesse entered the steam filled bathroom and noticed Beca standing under the shower stream. He was mesmerized by her petite stature as water fell over her curves. He knew what he was doing was wrong but couldn't look away. Her breasts were everything he'd hoped for, they were perfectly proportioned to her body type with prominent peaks that he desperately wanted for himself. As she thoroughly lathered herself and washed her hair he imagined being inside the stall, pressing her up against the cold tile, kissing her on the lips while worshipping every inch of her tight body. The more he watched, the harder he became and the more he fantasized about taking her in the shower, until...

"Hey!" Beca finally noticed him and didn't bother to cover herself. He was brought out of his reverie and hiding an erection the size of Texas. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, I should've knocked." he condemned himself for being caught red handed and felt like a perverted peeping Tom. "Um...I'll just wait for you inside."

"Jess, we've had sex, it's not like we haven't seen each other." she continued on, squeezing the water out of her hair. "As long as you're here can you please hand me that towel?" she pointed to a light blue towel hanging from a hook on the back of the door.

Trying his best to avoid gawking at the wet naked goddess before him, he grabbed the towel and diverted his eyes as she exited the stall and stepped down onto the bath rug.

"If you wanna get cleaned up I'll leave the water running for you." she offered and thought it was humorous that he wouldn't look at her. "I'll be in the bedroom...waiting."

Finally looking in her direction, Jesse noticed she wrapped the towel around her hair. He was amused by her lack of inhibition and couldn't keep his eyes off her perfectly shaped ass as it swayed away from him.

It was the quickest shower in history as he scrubbed himself with lightning speed. After a quick rinse he turned off the water and stepped out of the stall. Grabbing a light pink towel he dried his hair then wrapped it around his hips. Running his fingers through his short mane, he returned to the bedroom to find Beca in bed wearing a burgundy colored tank and matching boy shorts while reading from her mobile device. Letting her hair dry on it's own, it was the first time Jesse noticed how naturally wavy her brown locks were. He always considered her attractive, but observing her so natural without a stitch of make-up and untamed hair, he was seeing a different side of his best friend and getting pulled into her seduction without her even trying.

"Oops." he joked, as he purposely let his towel unravel and fall to the ground then looked down to the beast which, was growing by the second. This was his way of getting back at her from earlier. "Will you look at that."

She couldn't conceal her laughter as she placed her phone on her night stand and removed her underwear while he crawled into bed next to her. The awkwardness from the night before was gone as they resumed their contractual roles.

"So, how sore are you?" Jesse asked with concern while palming her sex. "Do you think your yoo-hoo can handle another session with my little friend?"

Beca snorted at his remark. "There's nothing little about that thing, and yes I can handle it." Fixated on the beast she found herself becoming more aroused as he slipped his digits between her folds and teased her opening. Perhaps it was already experiencing what Jesse was capable of that stirred her juices because she was no longer dry and found herself inviting him in for more.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he grinned, lowering himself between her thighs. "Are you ready for round two?"

Giving Jesse an orbit worthy smile he didn't waist any time and attached his mouth to her center. Beca was still very sensitive from the night before, so when he took extra time to massage her sex with his tongue, she tossed her head back and mewled like a cat. "Right...fucking...there..." she purred, holding his head in place. "You're _really_ good at that."

"Mmm...and you're delicious." he mumbled against her sex as he continued to draw out her nectar. This was only supposed to be for procreation purposes but when they locked eyes, Jesse could have sworn he saw conflicted emotions while he went to town on her.

Beca was nearly where she needed to be when Chloe showed up and took her place on the bed, and just like the evening before the two worked together to prepare her for intercourse.

After a brief moment of discomfort, Beca was in ecstasy as Jesse moved in and out of her while Chloe raised her top and feasted on her twin peaks. With Beca's libido spiking too quickly, she arched her back and came undone while he continued his thrusts.

Watching the woman she loved in the throes of passion was such a turn on for Chloe, she reached between her legs and began to touch herself.

"No..." Beca breathed and slapped her hand away; her girl was beyond aroused and in desperate need for a release. "Let me do that for you."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, looking over at Jesse who was preoccupied with his own agenda.

She nodded, then directed her attention to the man who was still drilling her like an oil well. "Hey Jess!" she cupped the side of his face to make him stop. "Give me a moment with her?"

"Yeah...sure." his eyes darkened then withdrew himself and saw what was about to go down. The former Treble had already seen them make out, however this was an entirely new ballgame; they were going to engage in sex. Jesse nearly poked his eyes out when Beca undressed Chloe to her lacy undergarments then supported her from behind. With her mouth latched onto her neck, a hand groping a freed breast and the other hand dipped below her panties, Beca had taken the initiative and was in control of her girlfriend's fate. "That's fucking hot." Jesse thought to himself while he sat back and observed their lovemaking.

By the sounds the ginger was making, the former alt-girl had acquired special skills for pleasuring her partner who gripped the sheets in anticipation for the inevitable. The deeper Beca pumped her core, the wetter she became and louder she moaned. Taking one of her lover's nipples into her mouth, Beca sucked vigorously bringing her to climax.

"That's it..." Beca spoke softly into her girl's ear then nibbled on her lobe while gently massaging her down below. "Better?" she asked, turning the ginger's head to place a kiss to her lips. Pulling her hand from her soaked underwear, Beca brought her fingers to her mouth and savored her partner's essence.

When Beca looked up and saw how aroused Jesse was by their little scene, she smirked with an arched eyebrow while he stroked the beast and prepared himself.

"My turn." Jesse's voice was an octave lower than usual as he brought Beca closer and positioned her on her side facing away from him. Lifting her leg he manipulated her love button until she was lubricated enough to be entered. Grabbing a hold of his member, he teased her opening then slowly fed it to her. Groaning in unison they relished the feeling of their spoon position and began to synchronize a rhythm. "You feel amazing." he whispered in her ear and began to increase the intensity of his trusts.

"So do you." she whispered back, closing her eyes. The feeling of him inside her in this position was having an obvious effect on her.

The harder and quicker he fucked her, the more vocal they became. Shifting their position, Beca laid on his front, facing up while Jesse held her by the hips and guided her along his length as he trust upward.

Still recovering from her release, Chloe joined the action by fingering her nerve bundle and devouring her lips. The extra stimulation was too much for Beca who began to shake and perspire all over. She was so out of breath, she had to break off the kiss. "I'm not gonna to last." Beca was on the verge of an earth shattering orgasm but wanted to wait for Jesse. "For the love of God, please tell me you're almost there."

"I've been there since breakfast..." Jesse strained, unable to hold back anymore. With a final pelvic thrust, he climaxed and set her off for the second time that morning. Beca's cries were absorbed by her girlfriend's lips while he deposited another generous dose of baby batter into her depths. With his face buried in her hair and his arms wrapped firmly around her middle, they rode out the waves together.

After they came down from the heavens, Beca moved off of Jesse and onto the bed. Resting on her back with her legs elevated, her partners laid on each side of her with their arms draped over her stomach. They didn't expect the arrangement to turn into a _'ménage à trois'_ but weren't complaining about it either. They were satiated and sharing an intimacy very few would understand.

..ooOoo..

Sometime later they had fallen asleep and were woken by someone ringing the doorbell. Chloe checked the time and noticed it was close to two in the afternoon and had forgotten about a planned visit from one of their dearest friends. Quickly getting out of bed she got dressed, put her hair up in a ponytail then answered the door.

"Oh, my God...you're actually here!" Chloe wrapped her arms around the former Bella's neck. "I can't believe it. You look fantastic!"

"So do you." the taller girl replied but suspected that something was up. "Where's that snarky girlfriend of yours?"

"She's getting ready, she'll be out in a few minutes."

It couldn't have been timed any better when Beca and Jesse came out of the bedroom together. They were quite animated and still flushed from their exertions. When their guest observed them and then took another look at Chloe's rosy complexion, her jaw fell open.

"No fucking way!" Stacie blurted out. "The three of you are together?"

"Ladies...I think this is my queue to leave." Jesse kissed all three on the cheek, then headed for the door. "Um...I've got a few things going on tomorrow but I'll be back in the evening around eight. Stacie, it was good to see you again."

As soon as the front door shut their old friend let loose on them. "You're fucking Jesse Swanson?"

"Well...technically he's fucking me." Beca admitted truthfully. "It's not what you think."

The taller brunette crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"Jesse has agreed to father a child for us. As soon as she's pregnant, the arrangement will be over." Chloe explained. "We have a contract drawn up by an attorney...it's all legal."

"I don't know Chlo, I'm kind of digging this arrangement between us." Beca smirked. "I'm rather enjoying being the center of attention."

"I bet you are." Stacie couldn't conceal her smirk if she tried. She always suspected her former a cappella captain had a soft spot for the Treble leader, but never expected her to fly her freak flag by engaging in sexual relations with both of them. Then again, Stacie was the loose one of the group who was open to just about anything sexually. Now that she was a licensed therapist and engaged to marry Steve, an associate therapist in her practice, she was tamed from her college days. "I've been there myself Beca, but it usually involved two other guys."

"Well...Jesse's the only guy we thought of in this capacity. He's been very supportive of our relationship and amazing to Beca." Chloe admitted. "So far he's delivered the goods twice so hopefully by next month we'll have some good news."

"I can't believe you and ' _Tiny Maus'_ are trying to start a family." The girls laughed at the distant memory as Beca rolled her eyes. The petite girl had a moment of weakness when the attractive female leader of Germany's Das Sound Machine flirted with her at an auto show performance they attended. The statuesque blonde had openly teased Beca on her lack of height which prompted Chloe to come to her rescue. It was one of the few times the ginger had asserted herself by stepping up and staking her claim because Beca belonged to her. "Well...I think it's aca-awesome. I'm really happy for you two." Stacie beamed. "So tell me about this arrangement of yours, and don't you dare leave out the dirty details."

* * *

A/N: This was very outside of my comfort zone so hopefully I didn't offend anyone with my version of a _ménage à trois_. Good, bad or otherwise please let me know what you thought of this. Next time there will be a shift in the relationships between these three, and more sexy times...

Thank you for all the reviews/feedback on the last chapter. I'm truly humbled by the attention this story has gotten so far and can't wait to share the rest with you.


	7. It's Temporary

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 7 - It's Temporary

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Jesse pulled up to Benji's house and was greeted by Emily, who was gardening out front. They spoke briefly about what was going on in the wonderful world of a cappella, then went inside where Jesse joined Benji in his basement man cave.

"Dude! If you smiled any wider your face is going to crack." Benji observed, retrieving a couple of long necks from his mini bar fridge. "Have a seat and tell me _everything_."

"Man...it's fucking incredible." Jesse took a large swig of his ice cold beer. "It's nothing I expected."

"Oh yeah?" Benji reclined his chair and made himself more comfortable. "I want to hear it all, especially the juicy stuff."

"You sound just like Stacie." he quipped, getting a chuckle out of his buddy. Trying not to sound like a pig by objectifying women Jesse thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "Beca is amazing. She's funny and sexy and her body is…" Jesse had to chug his drink to calm his barking dogs. "I can't get enough of her." he admitted. "I just came from their place and I'm going back tomorrow night."

"Oh no! This is what I was afraid of. You're falling even deeper for her." Benji sighed, taking a swig from his bottle. "I'm curious, how's her girlfriend dealing with all of this?"

"She joins us." Jesse deadpanned making his buddy spat out his drink. "Can you believe it?"

"Fuck me!" Benji's exploitive had Jesse cracking up. For all the years he'd known his former college roommate, the guy never cursed. "Th...they both have sex with you?" he stammered and couldn't believe his friend's luck.

"Not quite but Chloe and I sort of...you know, we warm her up together."

"Lucky girl." Benji smirked, still shaking his head. "Beca's getting the best of both worlds and _your_ baby out of it."

"I know, and I'm finally getting to be with the woman of my dreams."

"Be careful man, this arrangement is only temporary." his words stung Jesse like a scorpion.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Benji questioned back. "You flew all the way to Copenhagen hoping that Beca would leave Chloe for you, remember? And when that didn't happen, you were devastated."

"Okay...fine, that wasn't my greatest moment." Jesse recalled the Bella's victory over the German supergroup, then attended the celebratory party afterwards. It was at that time Benji and Emily consummated their relationship by spending their first night together while Jesse finished off a bottle of whiskey then hooked up with one of the DSM chicks. It happened after Beca and Chloe flaunted their relationship infront of everyone and decided to move in together. "This situation is entirely different. When we're having sex she looks at me as though there's something more. I can see it in her eyes...she's conflicted."

Benji gave his friend a look of sympathy. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation and probably wouldn't be the last. Jesse was a hopeful romantic and convinced that Beca was concealing her true feelings for him. "As your best friend it's my responsibility to remind you how your infatuation for that girl has hurt you over the years. Yes...she's everything you want in a woman, but she's taken, dude. After she gets pregnant, this will be over."

With his friends words sinking in, Jesse finished off his beer and wondered what the future was going to be like after the birth of his child.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and an hour before Jesse was due to come over. The weekend had flown by with the insemination sessions but now it was just Beca and Chloe reflecting on things. Sitting on the couch, Chloe turned to her partner in crime.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. The soreness is finally going away."

"That's not what I meant, but glad to hear it." Chloe smiled. "Jesse's really coming through for us."

"Yeah...he is."

"You know he's nuts about you, right?" the ginger admitted. "It's obvious the way he gazes into your eyes, especially when he's _fucking_ your brains out."

"Hey!" Beca was taken back by her condescending tone. "You have nothing to worry about. He's accepted the fact that you and I are together. We're life partners, embarking on the next chapter of our lives."

"Which is?"

"Parenthood."

"I like the sound of that and can't wait to see you as a mother." Chloe gushed. "How are you feeling about all of this? I mean, you never talk about it. Are you nervous at all?"

Well...yeah." Beca admitted. "I'm only doing this for you, remember?"

Chloe sighed with disbelief. "So you don't want kids, like ever?"

"I never said that!" Beca snapped back. "Look, my career is just starting to take off. My boss has me working with some of the biggest names in the industry. After the success with Snoop and Emily, he's got me producing songs for Lady Gaga's children's album and now there's talk that Beyoncé is going to record some new tracks with us, that I might actually get to work on. God forbid I should think about something other then getting knocked up! Having a baby doesn't exactly fit into that picture."

"Then why did you agree to do this now?"

"Because of the whole cancer situation, and it's what _you_ wanted."

"I want you." Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips to her mate's. "And I'm not giving up on the marriage thing." she murmured between kisses.

Beca abruptly pulled away. "I thought we already discussed this."

"We have but...just consider how it'll be after the baby is born." Chloe held her hand. "Being legally married has its advantages, plus...we'll be a _real_ family. Don't you want that?"

Beca knew Chloe wasn't going to let it go. Resigned to the fact that she may have to compromise again, she gritted her teeth and raked her fingers through her hair. "I'll think about it."

..ooOoo..

At eight sharp Jesse was ringing their doorbell. Not a minute later Beca was letting him in and not looking thrilled, in fact she was looking down and angrily tapping her foot. Jesse lifted her chin and tried to figure out what her problem was.

"Alright weirdo, who pissed in your Cheerios?"

Beca's mouth opened to say something then shut it just as fast because Jesse knew her too well. "How do you know I'm not just in a shitty mood?"

"Because that little crease in the center of your eyebrows tells me you're irritated about something or someone." Emphasizing his point he poked at the area which Beca slapped away. "So spill it."

Grabbing his wrist, Beca pulled him into the kitchen so they could speak in private. Leaning closer she whispered to him. "She wants to get married."

"And you don't." he whispered back.

"Bingo!"

"Just tell her how you feel, I'm sure she'll understand."

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do!" she whisper shouted. "My better half won't drop it. I ended up telling her I would think about it just to shut her up."

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I love her but how many sacrifices do I have to keep making?" she sighed in defeat. "I've already agreed to grow our child."

Jesse laughed at her last remark and pulled her into a hug. "Since when are you such a pushover? Just sit her down and tell her you don't believe in marriage. If she truly loves you then she'll stop pressuring you about it."

"I guess so." Beca felt a little better talking to Jesse who, she realized was a sweaty hot mess. "Dude, what is that smell?" she pulled away and twisted her face.

Jesse took a whiff of his armpits and crossed his eyes. She was right, he smelled like death. "Sorry about that. Benji and I were working on his 68 Camaro this afternoon."

"Nice car but you're not coming near me with that stench." Pinching her nose to make her point, Jesse chuckled at her actions.

"Look...you!" he produced a small duffle bag. "I'm not a Neanderthal! I was planning on taking a shower first."

Beca was impressed that he was considerate enough to clean up before they fornicated. Just as she was about to compliment him, Chloe summoned her from their bedroom. She blinked hard and let out a sigh of irritation.

"Your future wife is beckoning for your return." Jesse teased. "Go now, and don't keep the little woman waiting." he playfully shooed her away with his hand.

"I seriously hate you right now." Beca narrowed her eyes, turned on her heel then stormed away. "Go scrub yourself."

Jesse adored perturbed Beca. She was a tiny human being but feisty with a sharp tongue and attitude to match. He would never admit it to her or anyone else, but he loved to get a rise out of her.

As they entered the bedroom Jesse gave Chloe a quick hello then made a beeline for the shower. As he turned on the water he heard them talking and wondered if they were discussing the prospect of marriage that had Beca so upset earlier.

By the time he was done bathing, it was very quiet. Wrapping a towel around his waist he combed his hair, applied deodorant to his armpits then splashed on a little cologne. Wondering what was up he switched off the light of the ensuite bath, entered the darkened bedroom and found Beca alone wearing her usual matching tank and shorts, sitting up in bed. Looking up from her iPhone, she took a double take. With his slicked back hair and stubbled face, his masculinity sparked her interest. Then she focused on his well defined muscles and followed the path of his dark chest hair to his happy trail that disappeared under his towel. Her best friend undoubtedly had a pleasant looking physique, he was squeaky clean and smelled the way a man should smell. Beca couldn't deny it, he was very attractive, and knowing he would be balls deep inside her within a short amount of time, she felt herself becoming more drawn to him.

"C'mere." she lured Jesse over with an index finger and motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed. Leaning over she breathed in his cologne. "What is that?"

"Eros by Versace." he answered. "You like it?"

"Mmm...I love it." she was becoming intoxicated by his scent. "Um...Chloe won't be joining us, she's kind of, well...indisposed."

"She's got her period, doesn't she?" he guessed, getting a nod from Beca who was surprised that he picked up on that, then remembered he had a younger sister. Jesse seemed disappointed that there wasn't going to be a three-peat performance, but at the same time was looking forward to having Beca to himself. "I think we can manage without her."

Beca nodded then took it upon herself to uncover the beast. Letting out an audible sigh she couldn't take her eyes off his appendage that grew before her eyes. "Lay down and make yourself comfortable." she scooted over so he could lay in her spot. He did as he was told and was awarded with a hand job. Shutting his eyes he let out a soft groan while she slid her hand up and down his shaft. "How's that?" she asked, continuing her massage.

"Really good." Jesse practically purred taking deep breaths while she pleasured him. He would've preferred her mouth on his junk but wasn't going to push his luck. "You really don't have to do that, I mean...I'm more than capable of choking my own chicken."

She loved his sense of humor and had a difficult time keeping a straight face. "It's okay, you listened to my whining earlier, it's the least I could do."

As she continued to pump him, he became fully erect which still amazed her that she was able to accommodate his size. Thumbing his soft tip she could feel his pre-cum making its way to the surface which turned her on even more. Then she did something that Jesse never expected as she brought her thumb to her lips. Her actions were that of curiosity as she licked it clean and appeared to enjoy its flavor.

When Chloe entered the room to check on them, she observed Beca's ministration of his family jewels and contorted her face in disgust. Unlike her partner, Chloe's sexual experience was restricted to women and wanted nothing to do with a male's anatomy.

"That's just gross!" she scoffed and quickly turned away. "I don't know how you guys can live with those _things_." Then left them alone again.

"Hey Chlo! It's just a penis!" Beca raised her voice to her girlfriend then smirked at Jesse who was amused by the ginger's reaction. "Don't mind her, she can be such a lesbian." she joked making them both crack up. After their laughter subsided Jesse wanted to know if they had the talk.

"So, how did it go?" he whispered his inquiry while she continued her massage. "Are you picking out China patterns yet?"

"No." she stopped stroking him and narrowed her eyes. "I told you, I'm not getting married. She's decided to stop nagging me about it."

"Awesome!" he was happy that the talk they had earlier helped her situation. Part of him was also relieved that the girl he was crazy about wasn't getting legally tied to anyone. "So...um, how would you like it tonight?"

"I have a choice?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, you've been jerking me off so...whatever you want."

Giving it some thought Beca removed her shorts, then propped herself up on her hands and knees. "Like this..." she spoke softly, sticking her ass up in the air. "And don't even think about holding back."

She was obviously still upset about being pressured by Chloe earlier and wanted tonight's baby making session to be quick and dirty.

"Yes ma'am." he acknowledged her and got to his knees. Caressing her ass he explored this new part of her then wondered if she still had her anal virginity. When he teased her rosebud, she squirmed and clenched her cheeks together. "Have you ever, you know...?"

After a beat she answered.

"Yes, but we're not going there." she sighed in disbelief that he would ask her about that. Turning her head, she addressed him further. "It's really not my thing and plus, you're too big."

"Fair enough." he replied then slipped a single digit into her other opening. Noticing she was already quite moist, he inserted a second finger, making her moan softly. "Hmm...somebody's excited."

"Uh huh." was all she could say while he manipulated her in this manner.

The more he fingered her, the more lubricated she became as his fingers slid in and out of her without any resistance. "You're very responsive tonight and quite juicy."

She responded with a groan, then reached between her thighs to give herself more stimulation.

When he realized what she was doing he held her hand behind her back. "I'll do that, you just relax and enjoy it." Spreading her thighs wider he reached around and manipulated her swollen nub while pumping her core. She was in ecstasy, moaning up a storm and knew she was close to unraveling.

The combination of his efforts had her losing control of her senses and climaxing. Withdrawing his fingers his mouth formed a seal over her and suctioned her juices while she buried her face in a pillow to stifle her cries. She didn't know how he did it but it was the first time she responded to a man like this, but he wasn't done...

Lining himself up, he grabbed a hold of her half globes and entered her. Grunting out, she grabbed onto the headboard as he filled her to capacity. It felt deeper this way and both were feeling it as they gradually sped up their pace. The sound of slapping skin and feel of his sack hitting her was sending her libido into a galaxy far, far away as their bodies glistened with perspiration.

"Harder." she choked out and held on for dear life. "C'mon...don't hold back!"

Doing exactly what she wanted, he pulled out all the way then impaled her without any mercy. He grunted with every pass and gave warning that he was very close.

"Oh God!" she strained then came with reckless abandon with him following suit seconds later. Buried deep inside her, Jesse held her around the waist and emptied his seed while her walls contracted around his prize and milked him for everything he had. "Fuck!" she cursed as her thighs shook involuntarily.

He was celebrating on the inside because he officially rocked her world.

"You're trembling." he whispered into her ear then brought her upright. Caressing her quivering thighs he was worried that he may have gone too far and hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just give me a moment." she was breathless and still shaking. "I think I'm in love with your dick."

Jesse cracked up because it was the last thing he expected Beca to say, or admit to. In all the years he'd been sexually active, he never enjoyed himself as much as he did with her and wanted so much more but didn't want to ruin what they had until...

"You know, you're allowed to touch them."

"Hmm...?"

"My boobs." she replied. "We've had sex three times and not once have you messed with them."

"Your girlfriend made it quite clear she didn't want me doing anything above your waist." he explained, still embracing her from behind. "I'm just trying to be respectful of her wishes."

Beca had no witty comeback and sighed at his consideration. "Jess...this can't be one-sided. I want you to enjoy what we're doing, even if it is only temporary." she paused. "If you want to-."

"It doesn't matter what I want!" he cut her off. The reminder of their time together being temporary had ruined the moment and set him off. The last three days had been the best of his life and he didn't want it to end. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he needed to leave before he misspoke and caused things to get weirder between them. "I need to go."

"What...why?"

"It's not important." he replied with sadness. "This was never about us, remember?" Beca blinked hard then felt him withdraw from her. Turning over on her back she propped herself up on her elbows and didn't bother to cover her lower half which was oozing with his release. "Here...bend your knees." he supported her thighs with a pillow then retreated to the bathroom to get a warm damp cloth. With the gentlest touch he wiped away the excess then covered her with the blanket. "There you go..."

She was moved by his thoughtfulness and didn't want him to leave but also knew her reaction to him that evening was extreme and would need time alone to process that. "Um...I thought you should know that this was the first time a man has ever made me climax on his own." she confessed, looking down at her fingers. Sitting down on the bed Jesse gave her his undivided attention. "I've had to fake it, but not with you."

"Why do you think that is?" he already knew the answer but wanted Beca to search her feelings and admit there was something between them.

"I'm not sure."

"Well...when you figure it out, let me know." he responded coolly then stood up to change into his clothes.

While Jesse was getting dressed, Beca observed him in silence and wondered what was going through his mind. He seemed to be indifferent and couldn't wait to get out of there, and that concerned her.

"Dude, are you alright?" she finally asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." he responded a little too quickly. "I've got an early meeting in the morning so, I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow night."

In all the years they knew each other, she never saw this side of him and didn't know what else to say. Opting for a simple _"goodnight"_ Jesse leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, then quickly left the room.

"She's all yours..." he said to Chloe on his way out. Beca wondered at that moment what the arrangement was doing to their friendship and if it would survive when it was over.

..ooOoo..

As Jesse sprinted to the parking lot, he entered his car and immediately shut the door. Slamming his fists against the steering column he cursed at himself and broke down. He soon realized that Benji was right all along, he was falling deeper in love with Beca and was destined to get his heart stomped on.

* * *

A/N: You asked and therefore you shall receive, Beca and Jesse's first time alone. Any guesses on where things are headed? Tune in next time for the final procreation scene and a little something extra. Thank you for the reviews and feeedback.


	8. Blurred Lines

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 8 - Blurred Lines

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

The following morning Beca swiped her work badge on the door sensor at Residual Heat Studios.

Each Monday morning the team met at nine o'clock sharp to go over current projects and new assignments. With Beca no longer an intern fetching coffee and burritos for the team, today she was considered one of the elite assistant producers who earned a seat at the oval table.

"Reggie...how's the mash-up coming along?"

Beca rolled her eyes because it had become an inside joke. Her boss was horrible with names and decided Reggie was what he wanted to call her. After the successful collaboration with Snoop Dogg and his Christmas album, she earned them a Grammy nomination and became known as the mash-up queen of the group. With her latest project with Lady Gaga, she already had the perfect tune in mind.

"Um...yeah, it's coming along. _'Brahm's Lullabye'_ blended with some chord repetitions of _'Rock a Bye'_. It's great, you're gonna love it." she resented sounding cocky as words carelessly tumbled out of her mouth. "It'll be done by the end of the week."

"That's not good enough, Gaga will be here Wednesday. I need a solid demo by noon tomorrow." he strongly advised, while the team gave her looks of sympathy. "I don't care what you have to do, just get it done."

"Yes sir...you'll have it." she responded with confidence but was cursing internally. With all the focus on creating a baby she had forgotten about the deadline which, wasn't like her.

Jesse was already coming over that evening to fulfill his stud responsibility so Beca got an idea. She was planning on recording herself and needed a masculine accent that would be tender enough to compliment her voice. Again, it was a no brainer. She considered Jesse's voice to be ear porn and knew he could pull it off. After the meeting Beca whipped out her cell phone and called him.

"Hey! Are you busy this afternoon?" she waited for his reply. "Well, I have a super huge favor to ask of you." she laughed out loud when he brought up the sperm donor thing. "Dude, it's nothing like that. I need a male's voice recorded on something I'm working on. If you're available can you please stop by my work this afternoon?" she smiled when he agreed to meet her at four. "Awesome…I owe you _big_ time. See you later."

By the time four rolled around Beca had already recorded her voice and reserved a couple of hours in one of their recording studios. As punctual as usual Jesse arrived and checked in with the reception desk. Getting a call from the front, Beca greeted him in the lobby with a hug then brought him back to her office.

Accepting one last call from her boss she put an index finger to her lips to silence him as he took a seat at the opposite side of her desk. Jesse was proud of Beca's accomplishments in pursuing her dream and looked around her office which had replica gold albums on the walls and framed photos on her desk. Picking up the first picture, Beca looked badass, crossing her arms with Snoop Dogg behind her looking just as tough. The famous rapper towered over her but she was all attitude and appeared larger than life. Another photo he focused on was of the Bellas winning Worlds which, brought him mixed emotions because of what transpired that weekend after he and Benji made the trip to Copenhagen. The third photo he picked up was of Beca, Chloe and himself at graduation. When he looked up and saw her mouthing " _that's my favorite"_ , he also noticed she was actually smiling in the picture which was very uncharacteristic of her. Carefully placing the frame back down he checked his cell phone while she finished her call.

"Sorry about that." she said apologetically, hanging up the receiver. "Are you ready to sing a few chords for me?"

"Yes ma'am, lead the way."

Arriving in the reserved studio Beca positioned Jesse to a mic and provided a set of headphones and sheet music with lyrics typed up. When he found out she was working on a lullaby mash-up for Lady Gaga, he chuckled. They were in the midst of making a baby and now she was assigned to produce children's music which, he found both amusing and ironic. Taking her seat on the other side of the soundproof glass Beca flicked on the soundboard and inserted her flash drive into the main computer.

"I'm going to begin the playback and add some elements, then I'll prompt you to sing some chords of _'Rock a Bye'_ " she instructed him through a mic. Beca had come along way since her Barden Bella days and Jesse was getting a kick out of watching her in action.

As soon as he heard her melodic voice singing _'Brahm's Lullabye'_ with such tenderness he was seduced by her all over again. "You sound incredible."

She blushed at his compliment then queued him to sing.

The second she heard his soothing voice, she was taken back to their a cappella days when their groups competed against each other in the ICCA's. She didn't realize until that very moment just how much she missed watching him perform with so much passion. Sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed she took it all in and appreciated the fact that he was doing this big favor for her.

After a while of hearing him belt out the children's classic, she found herself fixated on his lips and remembered how his talented mouth felt on her nether regions. She was beyond turned on and couldn't resist the urge of touching herself. Undoing her skinny jeans she discreetly dipped her hand inside the waistband of her underwear and began to masturbate. Closing her eyes momentarily she imagined him inside the mixing room, kissing her full on the mouth while taking her on the soundboard. The more he sang, the more she rubbed herself and closer she came to climaxing until...

"How's that?" he asked, bringing her back to reality. She was so distracted, she didn't realize the music had stopped.

"Great!" Beca's voice cracked as she quickly buttoned up her jeans. She was sexually frustrated with the female version of blue balls but needed to refocus. Beca didn't know why this was happening but couldn't push away her feelings for Jesse and realized this was a very dangerous time for her. If things couldn't get any worse she received a text message from Chloe letting her know she had to work late when the restaurant she worked for needed another sous-chef to fill in. She was going to be alone with Jesse that night and that was scaring the hell out of her. "It's a wrap!" she announced into her mic, trying to sound professional and push away her concerns.

Joining her in the mixing room Jesse watched her hands fly over the sound board. When she created the perfect blending of their voices and added the right pitch and tempo, she played back the track. He loved the final product as Beca continued to make minor adjustments. They were so into what they created, neither realized they were no longer alone.

"Who's this?"

"Jesus Christ!" Beca jumped out of her skin. She was caught off guard by her boss who, like her was working late and stood quietly in the entry behind them. A scary thought entered her mind that her earlier indiscretions may have been witnessed, but she couldn't think about that. "Um...this is Jesse, we went to college together. Jesse...this is my boss, Keegan."

Jesse extended his arm and was met with an enthusiastic and firm handshake. The Grammy award winning producer wasn't much for small talk and returned his attention to his employee. "Let's hear it."

"I'm still fine tuning it, but..."

Keegan put an index finger to his lips and prompted her to start the playback. After about thirty seconds, he stopped the song.

"And that's why I pay you the big bucks." Keegan smiled fondly at his assistant producer who had already struck gold for him twice before. "Good job, Reggie!" And left the room.

When a puzzled looking Jesse turned to Beca she rolled her eyes and explained that in the years she worked there her idiot boss like their old pal Luke, never got to know her real name. Having seen it before while interning with Beca at the radio station, Jesse thought that was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard.

"I think this calls for celebration." Jesse suggested and pulled her into a congratulatory hug. "You've really come a long way, Becs." he gushed.

"Thanks." she wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go right away. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Well...when you're rich and famous just don't forget about us little people you met along the way."

"I could never forget you." she spoke softly and locked eyes with him. Clearing her throat she distanced herself from him. "Thank you again, this _really_ saved my ass." Jesse smiled warmly then took her laptop bag from her.

Leaving the studio they got into their vehicles and met at a pizzeria. They ate in silence, demolishing off an entire pie and pitcher of Pepsi. Jesse noticed she was quieter than usual and called her on it.

"What's up, weirdo?"

"Hmm…?

"You're like a million miles away."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"This job, Chloe's obsession with getting me knocked up and married...it's just too much."

"Is there anything I could do?"

"No." she smiled. "You've already done so much for me. I seriously don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." he cupped her cheek and watched her eyes slowly shut. He understood immediately that like him, she was fighting her emotions even though she refused to admit it. "Hey...you feeling alright?"

Avoiding his question she struggled to stay composed. "Um...Chloe won't be home tonight." Beca opened her eyes. "She has to work late."

"Okay...we've managed without her before..." his voice trailed off thinking about the way they left things the other night.

She nodded then playfully snatched the check as soon as it was dropped off and rushed to the register to pay for their dinner. "Last one home has to do whatever the other wants."

"Mmm...I'll take that bet." he agreed and chased after her.

..ooOoo..

Meeting at the apartment Beca carelessly tossed her laptop bag and purse on the dining room table then led Jesse into the darkened bedroom. With a sense of urgency they dressed down to their undergarments and climbed into bed. With his curiosity growing, Jesse palmed her sex and noticed she was already drenched. What he didn't know was that her wetness was the result of her rubbing herself from earlier.

"Jeez! I haven't even touched you yet." he observed, removing her underwear. When he looked up at her, she was shielding her eyes. "Beca...what's going on?"

"Please don't ask." she whispered, shaking her head.

He'd been concerned about how the agreement was affecting him, not realizing she was struggling just as much, but at the same time he was elated because she was attracted to him, at least physically.

"Okay...I won't, but you did beat me here." he spoke softly, taking in her intoxicating scent. "Tell me what you want."

After a beat she climbed on top and straddled his waist. "Put your hands on me." she was already breathless as she unhooked her bra in back and wiggled out of the flimsy garment. She was completely naked and inviting him to take things further which he couldn't resist if he tried. With her shoulders back and chest jutted forward, Jesse's eyes dilated at the beautiful sight before him. Taking his hands she guided them to her breasts and felt her heart beating a mile per minute. With her head back and eyes closed he kneaded her, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her stiffened peaks. He'd seen them previously and fantasized of touching her like this; it was finally happening and he couldn't be more thrilled. "That's it." she smiled then let out a moan when he sat up and guided a nipple to his mouth. There was nothing in the contract that forbid this kind of foreplay so when he teased her with the tip of his tongue then sucked in her flesh, she was in heaven. He was very thorough and alternated between her twin peaks as she held his head in place while he devoted all of his attention to her chest.

What happened next was something Jesse never saw coming. Pulling him up to her level she held his face between her hands and locked eyes with him. "You're so good to me." she spoke softly and swept her fingers over his soft lips. Focusing on his mouth she moistened her lips and leaned in closer. He played out this scenario in his mind so many times knowing a kiss would nullify the agreement, however the circumstances of them being together were not natural. She was in a committed relationship and he was basically a stud for hire; he needed to consider that. As she parted her lips and leaned in closer Jesse grabbed her wrists and held her in place.

"No." he closed his eyes and hated himself for stopping her. "We can't do this."

Beca's eyes widened in shock then dismounted him and laid on her back. With her hands covering her face she couldn't believe what she nearly did. "I almost cheated on her." she finally spoke. "But you stopped me. Why?"

"Because you're not yourself," he admitted, pulling her into his arms. "And I won't take advantage of you."

"I'm so confused." she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What the hell am I doing?"

"It's okay...nothing happened."

"We both know that's not true." she admitted then decided to tell him the truth. "Um...Jess, what I didn't tell you last night is that I have feelings for you. I'm torn between you and Chloe, and don't know what I want anymore."

Seeing his best friend in so much distress had him feeling sorry for her. Beca finally admitted there was something between them but also knew she shouldn't act on it. "Let's just chill for a little while and remember why we're here."

She let out a sigh of disbelief. "You're too good for me." she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You keep giving and want nothing in return."

"No I'm not." he caressed her cheek. "I have my reasons for doing this."

She decided there was something she could do for the most unselfish man she'd ever known. Pushing him on his back Beca grabbed a band from the side table and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"What're you doing?"

Beca smiled. "Shh...it's been a while so no judging, okay?"

When he realized what she was about to do he was too stunned to comment. Hovering over him on all fours she applied kisses to his neck and throat then slowly moved down his body and stopped at his pecs where she licked around and sucked on his nipples. Using a little bit of teeth Beca looked up and gave a mischievous grin while Jesse let out an audible groan. He found out first hand that like him, she was very skillful with her mouth and took her time before going any lower. Following the path of his chest hair to his happy trail with her tongue, she looked up with her trademark smirk and locked eyes with him before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his red Calvin briefs. Pulling them down and off his legs she took in the sight of his nine plus inches of glory, moistened her lips and shook her head in appreciation.

"It reallly is quite impressive." she praised then took hold of his prize with both hands.

He moaned softly while she pumped his shaft. "You don't have to-"

"I know that." she cut him off and smiled. "I want to..."

When he was at the desired firmness she leaned down and licked the underside from base to tip then gently sucked and tugged on his sack while he watched her pleasure him. The sensation had him gripping the sheets and groaning louder while she took her time. His reaction spurred her on as she kissed and dragged her tongue along his length then teased the soft tip, drawing out his nectar. She closed her eyes and moaned at his flavor while gently sucking on the beast. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Beca took him inside her mouth.

"Fuck..." he cursed under his breath while she closed her eyes and slowly bobbed her head up and down his length. It was already the greatest blow job of his existence, and it was coming from the woman he would take a bullet for. The warm wetness of her mouth nearly sent him over the edge as she relaxed her throat and swallowed him whole. It was at this time he realized she had no gag reflex as she executed her seduction of him. "How're you doing that?"

She could hardly conceal her grin as she locked eyes with him and blew his pitch pipe.

Before he completely lost it, he pulled her off and flipped her onto her back. Spreading her thighs as far apart as possible, he aligned himself with her opening and pushed his way inside. Letting out a gush at the sensation of being filled, Beca began to rock her hips. He was already on the precipice of exploding but held back long enough to bring her some pleasure. Trying to control himself he slowed down and draped his body over hers while attaching his mouth to her neck.

"So good..." she breathed as she moved with him and caressed his backside. Squeezing his perfect ass with both hands she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist to bring him even deeper. When he shifted slightly to her left and found her sweet spot, she sucked in her breath. "Oh God!"

He was sweating profusely trying to prolong the inevitable, but when he felt her walls spasm he couldn't hold back any longer and blew like a volcano. Feeling his warmth fill her, she closed her eyes and detonated around him.

Coming down from their releases he was still balls deep inside her and in no hurry to pull out. Neither knew how much time had elapsed but they didn't care; they were content and warm with nowhere else to be. With their torsos pressed together and arms wrapped around each other, Jesse made a mental note that being inside Beca was his favorite place to be and would sell his soul to the devil if it meant he could stay there forever. This was much more then what they bargained for because it was much more than sex, there was an obvious connection that neither could deny.

"Benji was right." Jesse held her head between his palms. "He warned me this would happen."

"Warned you about what?"

"This...us." he answered, on the verge of losing it. "I know it's wrong, but I want you."

"I feel it too." she breathed, cupping the side of his face. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Same here." he admitted, fixated on her mouth. "I want to kiss these lips so bad."

Looking into his chocolate colored eyes, she saw his desire. "Then kiss me."

Jesse's jaw dropped at her comment. She was giving him the green light to break the rules. "Are you sure about this? It'll change everything."

"Yes." she nodded and smiled warmly at him. "I don't care anymore."

It was the night of the Breakfast Club moviecation all over again, but it really wasn't. It was years later and they were post college graduates and consenting adults who were lost somewhere between being best friends and, or lovers. With blurred lines becoming their reality, they could no longer resist the attraction.

"Me neither." he locked eyes with her and saw how much she wanted him. "Fuck the contract..."

Running the pad of his thumb along her lips, he moistened his and leaned down. Mimicking his actions she raised her chin and tilted her head to the opposite direction. With eyes shut and parted lips they were on a collision course for disaster. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard the distinctive chime of the alarm system and knew that Chloe had just gotten home.

* * *

A/N: Will they break the rules? Tune in next time and find out. Thank you for reading.


	9. Stormy Seas

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 9 - Stormy Seas

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Chloe asked from the living room.

After a beat, Beca answered for them. "In the bedroom!"

"Making babies?"

"Uh huh...something like that." Beca shook her head and cursed under her breath at the predicament they were in while Jesse gave her a look of sympathy. "We'll be right out!"

"Take your time. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich, want one?"

"No thanks!" Beca yelled back, still fixated on the man inside of her. "Kiss me..." she whispered.

Looking into her eyes he lowered himself to her again and tilted his head. He desperately wanted their lips to meet but something was stopping him.

"I can't." Less than a centimeter from making it happen, Jesse pulled away. It just didn't feel right to him with Beca being confused and caught in the middle. She was too important to him and he was going to protect her. "Not like this."

Closing her eyes she couldn't believe this was happening again. "You're right." she agreed with reservation. "We're not thinking straight."

"Yeah." he gave her a half smile then carefully withdrew himself. "I better get going."

"No..." she exhaled, still shaking her head. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to." he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Blinking hard in response to his gesture, she had to ask. "Why didn't we ever hook up?"

"Excuse me, but I tried." he snapped, thinking about all the failed attempts he made during their freshman year to win her over. "And you're supposed to a lesbian."

"Bisexual." she corrected him. "I've had relations with both, remember?"

"How could I forget." his words dripped with sarcasm as he got to his feet. Gathering his clothes he entered the bathroom to get dressed.

This was the final day of her fertile period and their feelings were getting the best of them; they were a tiny vessel treading on stormy seas with no lifeboat in sight. Minutes later he was fully clothed and gathering his cell phone, wallet and key fob. "I'm going to let myself out."

"Jess...please don't be upset."

He deflated his lungs and couldn't hold back anymore. "I've enjoyed being with you, but it hurts too much. Pretty soon you and your girlfriend will have your baby and we can forget about this ever happening." Leaning down he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Before she could stop him from leaving he was gone from her sight and out the front door. Wondering why he left so suddenly, Chloe entered the bedroom where Beca was still under the covers.

"This place seriously reeks of sex." The ginger giggled, opening a window. "So, how do you feel? Do you think it took?"

"Can we please not talk about that?" Beca wrapped the sheet tighter around herself and turned over on her side away from her partner. "It's been a really long day."

"Is something wrong?" Chloe refused to let it go. "Did something happen between you two? Shit! I knew I should've been here." she mumbled to herself. When her girlfriend didn't reply, she became more worried. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Beca finally answered. "In fact, he came through for me again."

"What do you mean?"

Beca turned over on her back. "I'm working on a children's lullaby mash-up for Lady Gaga."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah...I remember you talking about that."

"My deadline for producing a working demo was moved up to tomorrow so I had to think of something quick. I called Jesse who came down and loaned me his voice." she smiled remembering him in the recording studio. "The demo was perfect and my boss loved it. Jesse really bailed me out."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Chloe joked, remembering the time Beca punched out a dude for Jesse then was arrested for destruction of public property. "So what's the problem?"

"He's done so much for me and I...I don't know anymore. I'm confused."

"What do you mean, confused?"

"I thought I could handle it, you know...having sex with someone without being emotionally involved, but I can't. I'm not that person anymore."

"What're you trying to say?" When Beca didn't answer, Chloe became more suspicious. "Did you kiss on the lips?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

After a long pause Beca finally answered. "No."

Chloe exhaled with relief. "Thank God."

"He stopped me."

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears. "You…?" Chloe was so upset she couldn't form a sentence and had to take some deep breaths to calm herself. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten caught up in the moment." Beca confessed, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what's happening to me. It's like...I'm changing."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay...this is over." Chloe made the unilateral decision to end the arrangement. "This was a mistake. If you're not pregnant by next month, we'll look into IVF. I don't care how much it costs, I'm not losing you."

"Fine...whatever you want." Beca conceded, uncovering herself to get out of bed. When she turned on the side light Chloe took a closer look at her girlfriend's body and was filled with rage. "What is it?"

Lifting her chin Chloe saw the undeniable budding red marks on her neck and chest. "Go take a shower." she seethed. "You _smell_ like him."

Sighing heavily Beca got out of bed and headed for their bathroom. When she saw her reflection in the mirror and noticed the hickeys, she realized they did in fact take things too far. This was exactly what Chloe was concerned about when she wanted to limit Jesse's access below the waist. Feeling like a cheating whore for hurting her partner, Beca promised to distance herself from temptation.

..ooOoo..

Meanwhile, Jesse had been driving around the city with no destination in mind. Like a skipping record he kept playing back Beca's words in his mind, _"Then kiss me."_ The contract would've been broken and she could've been his. He was tired of being the nice guy, always doing the right thing and sacrificing himself when it came to Beca's well-being, and he was done playing second fiddle to Chloe when the object of his desire was concerned. But he loved her. Like the tears that fell from his eyes, the heavens opened up as weather moved into their area. Pulling up to his buddies house he shut down the engine and sat in his car to compose himself and wait for the storm cell to pass. As the rain lightened he exited his vehicle, stood at Benji's front door and contemplated on ringing the doorbell when it opened.

"Hey man, I saw headlights and then heard footsteps on my porch." Benji took one look at his friend who held his head down and realized something wasn't right. "What's happened?"

Jesse finally lost it. "You were right all along." he choked out. "I should've listened to you."

Benji understood immediately where Jesse was coming from then pulled him inside. "What the hell did she do to you?"

"Nothing." he spoke softly. "We were alone in bed after having the most incredible time." he paused with a sigh. "She wanted me to kiss her."

"Really?" Understanding the significance of what Jesse was saying, Benji thought about his outlet clause in the contract and took a step back. "What did you do?"

"She's torn between us, I couldn't go through with it." Jesse broke down. "She could've been mine but I fucked everything up. I'm such a loser."

"No way, man...never." Benji was full of simpathy and brought Jesse in for a manly hug. "You did the right thing."

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know." he pulled away to look at his friend. "Dude, even now you're looking out for her."

Jesse blinked hard and nodded. "What do I do now?"

"Give her some time." Benji smiled warmly to his best friend. "If it's meant to be, she'll come around."

* * *

A few weeks later...

The amazing weekend the three spent together for the purpose of procreation was a thing of the past as they struggled to make sense of what had transpired. While Jesse called and texted Beca continuously, she refused to respond to him. At the same time she and Chloe were barely on speaking terms. Not knowing what to do she visited the one person who could set her straight; her father.

Sitting at a bar height table, father and daughter enjoyed grilled cheese sandwiches prepared by the professor paired with freshly squeezed lemonade.

"You're lookin' good, Becs. So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Can't a daughter just visit her parental unit?" she asked, taking a bite of her lunch. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"With you? Yes."

Beca placed her sandwich down on the plate and rolled her eyes because he was right. The last time they really spoke was during her freshman year when she quit the Bellas and was on the outs with Jesse.

"So, tell your old man what's going on in your life."

" _Well dad...my lesbian lover and I want to have a baby, so my best friend is trying to knock me up. Aaaand when I'm eight months pregnant, we'll be appearing on Jerry Springer to tell our fucked up story to the world."_

Beca smirked at the thought of her dad's shocked reaction then decided on a different approach.

"Um...Chloe wants to deepen our relationship."

"You mean like get married?" he guessed. "Is that even legal in this state?"

"Yeah...same sex marriage was legalized in 2015."

"So...you and your girlfriend are going to-"

"I don't know, she wants to." Beca cut him off. "I'm not exactly jumping at the opportunity of hyphenating my name. Besides, we're having issues."

"Oh? Do you want to talk about them?"

Beca let out a sigh. She never thought in a million years she would be sitting in her dad's kitchen discussing her love life, but there she was doing just that.

"Do you remember Jesse?"

"Of course I do." he smiled fondly. "Part of me had hopes that you two would hook up and give me grandchildren. He's a nice kid with a good head on his shoulders."

"Well...you wouldn't be too far off." she joked while the professor's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Shit! This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Did something happen with your friend?"

"Okay...I'm just going to rip off the bandaid." Beca took a deep breath then sipped her beverage. "Jesse is fathering a child for us." She regretted saying the words the second they fell from her lips. When there was no response, she continued on. "We actually have a contract drawn up by an attorney." she added as an afterthought.

"Artificially or naturally?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"Does that really matter?" she questioned back as he shrugged his shoulders. "Naturally." she finally admitted.

"Oh!" Was all he could say. "You're able to do that?"

She ignored his inquiry and rolled her eyes again. "What I'm trying to say is that my feelings for him have changed, and now I've upset them both."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks."

Her dad was a good listener and took his time to consider her situation. "The way I see it is, the feelings you have for Jesse may have already been there before you entered into this agreement." he opened, taking a sip of his lemonade. "And if you're having sex, you're probably just seeing him in a different light."

"Well...he's very considerate and passionate." she paused with a smile. "He's always been there for me whenever I needed him and never expects anything in return. He doesn't pressure me about my past like Chloe does." she sighed to herself. "It's just easier with him, but I'm with her."

One mention about her past had her dad concerned. "She pressures you?"

"Yeah...things are just getting too weird. She wants more but I'm not ready." she shook her head. "If I would've known how complicated we were I would've stayed with men."

Her dad chuckled at her remark. "It sounds like she's afraid of losing you."

"I know." she admitted. "I love Chloe but I don't think I can commit to her like that."

"But you decided to have a baby?" her dad cocked his head as he questioned her judgement. "Becs, that's a huge commitment."

She nodded in agreement. "It was a compromise, I'm doing it for her."

"It doesn't sound like you've really thought this through, but I guess it's too late at this point." he paused to gage her reaction. "Whatever happens I'm sure the three of you will work things out."

Beca slowly nodded, acknowledged him then decided to move on to the next issue.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." she paused to organize her thoughts before asking the million dollar question. "Why don't I remember what happened after I turned sixteen? All I know is that I ended up in some hospital but don't know why I was there. It's like a period of my life was erased, and I keep having recurring nightmares that don't make sense to me."

"Have you spoken with your mother about this?"

"Yes. I called her earlier this week and we got into our usual argument." she shook her head because she and her mom never got along. "She knows something but refuses to tell me. She says she doesn't want to be blamed for what happens to me. What the hell does she mean by that?"

"I don't know what transpired when you were in L.A. but I can tell you that there was a time you just sort of...checked out."

"What do you mean, checked out?"

"Your mother had to pull you out of high school because you entered a catatonic state."

"What the...?"

"You stopped eating and wouldn't speak to anyone; you had to be institutionalized. It happened around the time your friend died."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" she dared to ask. "What caused it?"

"Your mother wouldn't tell me either." he exhaled with frustration. "They loaded you up on benzodiazepines until you came out of it. The experience transformed you, I didn't know who you were anymore. You became irresponsible and kept hurting yourself with drugs and alcohol. Your mom downplayed it by saying you were going through a phase, and that you would eventually grow out of it, but you never did." he paused with a deep sigh. "After your eighteenth birthday I had enough of her lies. Seeing you on that ventilator nearly destroyed me. I knew if you survived, I had to get you out of there."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "I had no idea it was that bad."

"You overdosed and were in a drug induced coma, you could've had permanent brain damage."

It was the most that she and her father had spoken since her move to Atlanta. They had come along way since her parent's divorce when her father left them in L.A. for another woman. Beca hated her stepmonster for being a homewrecker and blamed her dad for abandoning her at the young age of fourteen. It was the beginning of things to come for an only child of divorced parents, but after living with her angry and neurotic mother, she realized her father was only partially responsible for the failed marriage.

"For the record, I'm glad you brought me out here, I just wish I knew more."

He smiled at his only offspring and wondered if knowing the truths of her troubled past should stay buried.

* * *

Later that evening Beca returned to her apartment to find Chloe sitting on the couch watching TV. Taking a seat next to her, she picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah...sure." Chloe sat up and placed her glass on a coaster. "What's up?"

"Um...I just came from my dad's, we had a long talk."

"About what?"

"Well...he knows about the arrangement we made with Jesse."

"You told him that?" Chloe was surprised that she would open up to her father who she resented at one time. "How did that go?"

"Very awkward," she smirked. "I figured if or when I get pregnant, it'll be his grandchild so, he had the right to know."

"I didn't think about that."

"Nether did I." Beca admitted, taking a sip from her girlfriend's glass. "Anyway, while I was there my dad told me some stuff about my past I felt you should know about."

"Like what?"

"Um...there's a period in my life that's blank. It was right after I turned sixteen." she paused to take a breath. "It's like my memory was erased."

"That's kind of scary."

"Yeah, and it turns out I was institutionalized during that time."

"For what?"

"I basically became a vegetable."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"I don't know, and neither does my dad. My mom knows the truth but won't tell either of us. She says I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh Beca...I'm so sorry."

"For years I've been seeing images, mostly in my sleep that don't make any sense to me. What happened on my eighteenth birthday," she sighed heavily. "Something I saw at that nightclub triggered images that sent me overboard. I ended up in a coma and almost didn't come out of it." Chloe reach for her hand to lend her support while she continued. "I don't know if it's this decision we made to start a family that's changing me, but the dreams are becoming more vivid and frequent. What happens if I start to remember and...check out again?"

"You're really worried about this."

Beca nodded. "I want to know the truth but at the same time," she paused to exhale. "What if my mom's right? Maybe this shit should stay buried."

"Well...it's quite simple because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Taking her by the hand they shut off the lights and headed to their master retreat. "Can I draw you a bath?"

"Sure." Beca smiled and pressed their lips together. "But only if you join me."

..ooOoo..

Sitting in back, Chloe took the time to massage her partner's shoulders which, were riddled with knots. She knew Beca was going through some heavy shit and wanted to relax her the best way she could. Feeling the tension leave her body she pulled her closer and nuzzled the back of her neck which gradually escalated into more. It had been awhile since they connected like this so neither were in a hurry to get out until the water became cold and their skin pruned up like raisins. Continuing their intimacy into the bedroom they enjoyed their closeness with gentle caresses and loving kisses. They made love but something wasn't right, in their many years together Beca couldn't finish. She was beyond stressed with conflicted emotions and couldn't stop thinking about herself as a teenager trapped in a vegetative state. Chloe did her best to be supportive of her partner and held her close while she fell asleep but realized the dynamic of their relationship had changed. As they slept, little did they know an evil sandman lurked nearby and was preparing to invade Beca's dreams.

As unwanted images infiltrated Beca's subconscious mind, she tossed and turned, repeatedly yelling "STOP". By the time Chloe turned on the side light she was no longer next to her. Beca was on the ground, cowering in a corner and shielding herself with her arms crossed in front of her nude body. She was trapped in her personal hell and unable to come out of it. Chloe approached with caution and tried to bring her to. Grabbing her wrists Beca went on the defense and kicked her away.

"Wake up!" Chloe pleaded, holding her bruised stomach. Trying desperately to get her attention, she shook her by the shoulders. "Beca...wake up! You're scaring me!"

She was finally coming around, but like all the night terrors before, Beca had no recollection of what the dream was about. It was however, the first time her nightmare brought her to this point which made her extremely agitated.

Getting to her feet Beca entered their closet. Forgoing any undergarments she grabbed some jeans, a white tank top, her favorite leather jacket and a pair of converse sneakers then stormed out of the room. Chloe tried to stop her from leaving but Beca wasn't making any sense. "LET ME GO!" she lashed out and yanked her arm out of her girlfriend's grip. Grabbing her iPhone and bag, she bolted out of their apartment.

Going for her cell phone, a frantic Chloe accessed her list of contacts and dialed the one person she could always count on when it came to Beca's well-being. On the second ring, he picked up.

"Jesse! It's Chloe."

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone!"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

A/N: Any guesses on what's happening with Beca and where she's going? Wishing you all a safe and happy Thanksgiving holiday.


	10. Drunken Stupor

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 10 - Drunken Stupor

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Thirty minutes from the time Chloe called, Jesse was knocking at her door. Immediately, she let him in and was hysterical. Extending a supportive arm, Jesse held Chloe while she sobbed. Guiding them to the sofa he tried to calm her down and find out what prompted Beca's eratic behavior.

"What happened tonight?"

"She had another nightmare," Chloe wept. "But this was different."

"How so?"

"I found her cowering in the corner and yelling out." Chloe was getting more upset recalling the state she found her in. With the exception of her hissy fit at Aubrey's team building retreat she'd never seen Beca lose control like this. "I tried to stop her but she ran out of here without saying where she was going. Where the hell is she?"

"I have no idea. She refuses to have anything to do with me." he admitted with sadness. "I don't even know what I did."

Chloe felt guilty because it was her influence on Beca that had her avoiding him. However, if she wanted his help, she needed to come clean. "I'm sorry, Jesse. That was my fault."

"What're you talking about?"

"When she admitted to being confused and how you stopped her from kissing you, I kind of lost it." she signed. "I was jealous and called off the agreement, and may have suggested she distance herself from, you know...temptation."

"That wasn't your call!" he was livid and reprimanded her while running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not some homewrecker she just met! Fuck!"

"I know that...and I'm sorry."

Jesse sighed heavily and tried to regroup. "What do you think set her off?"

"She saw her dad earlier today and found out some ugly truths about her past. She told me around the time she was sixteen something happened to her that caused memory loss. Her dad told her she was left in a catatonic state. Do you think-"

They were interrupted by her ' _No Diggity'_ ringtone going off, when Chloe looked at her cell phone display and saw an incoming call from Beca, she sighed with relief and immediately answered.

"We have been worried sick about you. Are you okay?"

"Hi…I'm Monica. I work at the Rusty Nail Pub on Buford Highway. Is this Chloe Beale?"

"Yeah...that's me." she looked over at Jesse with growing concern "Where's the owner of this phone?"

"Wasted and about to get herself into a world of trouble. How soon can you get here?"

"We're about twenty minutes away. Do whatever it takes, but please don't let her leave."

..ooOoo..

The drive to the bar was mostly in silence as Jesse sped through the quiet streets of Atlanta. Using his car's onscreen GPS they arrived and pulled into a space in front of the bar. Entering the establishment they were greeted by a tall skinny cocktail waitress who handed Chloe her girlfriend's belongings then pointed to the back of the bar.

"She's over there."

Beca was the life of the party and surrounded by a group of guys who were cheering her on as she danced provocatively on a table. She was drunk off her ass and drawing attention to herself, then went a bit too far...

"Who wants a blow job?"

The rowdy men roared and surrounded her like hungry lions while she enticed them with her feminine attributes. Without missing a beat Jesse sprinted into action and pushed them aside as he demanded Beca to come down from the table. She was so lit she barely recognized him.

"Go awaaaay!" she spouted off, continuing to gyrate her hips and toss her jacket at him. "Don't be such a party pooper! Can't you see I'm having fuuuun!"

"Beca! This isn't you. Come down from that table...NOW!"

"Hey buddy, get in line like the rest of us." The group's ringleader approached him. "Wait your turn."

"I'm not your buddy." Jesse gritted his teeth. "She's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing."

"So what." The asshat got into his face while undoing his belt. "Looks like the little cunt could use a good fucking, and I'm going to give it to her."

Jesse's blood began to boil but he needed to remain calm if he was going to get them out of there in one piece. "If you lay one finger on her, I'll break it."

The pile of shit laughed in his face and clutched onto Beca's calf which sent her falling on her ass. She was so far gone it didn't phase her one bit as she laughed it off. True to his word Jesse twisted his hand behind his back then snapped his digits causing him to squeal like a pig. Following up with a sucker punch to the gut, the asshole fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Don't even think about getting up." Jesse threatened, then turned to the stunned crowd. "Anyone else?"

"Screw that, she ain't worth it." One of the losers spoke on behalf of the group as they began to disperse.

"Fucking cowards!" Beca slurred while her girlfriend tried to quiet her down. "Probably couldn't get it up anyway!" she snorted.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Chloe spoke softly to her partner then gawked at Jesse who's adrenaline was so high he could've been the next UFC lightweight contender. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"That doesn't matter." he spoke calmly. "Let's get her up and out of here."

"Yeah...(hiccup)!" Beca giggled, scooting herself to the edge of the table. "That was soooo HOTTT." she slurred and breathed into his face. The stench of hard liquor on her breath was potent, and then... "Wanna ffffuuuck?"

"Jesus..." he muttered to himself. "Let's get her out of here before they change their minds." Jesse suggested while ignoring her inappropriate advances. "On your feet, weirdo."

Getting her to stand was one thing but putting one foot in front of the other was another challenge Beca was in no condition to take on. Picking her up bridal style, Jesse had Chloe get the door for them. Within minutes of Beca propositioning the bar's patrons they were on their way to the parking lot.

..ooOoo..

As Jesse drove, Chloe sat in back with a more subdued Beca. In the time they left the bar to entering Jesse's car, her mood had swung dramatically.

"How did you get out here?" Jesse asked, entering the highway. "You couldn't have walked, it's too far."

"Sexual favors for a ride." Beca's overstated southern drawl hung on to the last word as she cracked herself up.

"Please tell me that's not true." Chloe commented, looking at Jesse through his rear view mirror while she continued to snort.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Jesse asked while merging with traffic. "Why are you acting like this?"

"THIS is who I am!" she barked back, slurring her speech. "I'll drink and fuck whomever and whenever I want!"

"Beca...please stop." Chloe was stunned by her girlfriend's atrocious behavior. "We're not going to let you destroy yourself."

"She's right." Jesse agreed. "You haven't been that person for years. You're better than that!"

As Chloe and Jesse's words lingered, Beca stared out the side window and shook her head. "You should've left me there." she was wallowing in her pity. "They're right, I'm not worth it."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Chloe urged, holding her closer. "You're just going through a rough patch right now."

Feeling the contents of her stomach coming up to her esophagus, Beca placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shit! She's going to be sick. Pull over!"

Jesse didn't need to be told twice, Beca was about to christen his new VW, and not in a good way. With lightning speed response, he signaled then pulled over to the right shoulder. Practically jumping out of the car he dodged the light traffic and opened the rear driver side door in time for Beca to lean over and spill her guts while Chloe held onto her from behind. Jesse jumped back to avoid the deflection of bodily fluids from the asphalt while massive amounts of alcohol vacated her digestive system.

"How much did you drink?" he asked, choking back his own nausea while her retching continued. "Are you gonna live?" Narrowing her eyes at him he knew the Beca they loved was still somewhere inside the vomitmeister.

When her hurling finally stopped they pulled up to a twenty-four hour convenience store and purchased some orange flavored Gatorade to restore her electrolytes. Soon afterwards, they were headed back to the apartment.

Beca was so out of it Jesse had to carry her up the flight of stairs to their unit. Once inside he took her into the bedroom where he sat her down on the edge of the bed and began to rid her of her vomit splattered clothes.

"Can you please get her something to wear?" Jesse asked while lifting her soiled tank over her head. He was so into the caregiving mode it didn't occur to him that she was topless.

"I'm on it." Chloe produced a clean t-shirt and pair of sweat pants.

"It's in her hair." he sighed. "She needs a shower."

"I'll take her." Chloe suggested, trying to pull Beca to her feet.

"NO! I want him!" Beca protested through slurred speech then pointed at Jesse. "I gave myself to you." she seethed. "And you rejected me!"

"I was trying to protect you, dammit!" he countered with frustration. "I had to stop us before..." Jesse couldn't finish his sentence as he recalled how upset he was at Benji's afterwards.

Chloe was hit with a dose of reality she never saw coming. In her inebriated state Beca not only chose Jesse over her, she was confronting him about their last time together when he refused to kiss her.

"I'm sorry." Jesse apologized to Chloe who was nearly in tears. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"It's okay, Jesse. I don't blame you, but it's good to know when she's shitfaced like this, she prefers men over women." she said in a hurtful tone. "You go ahead with her. I'll make us some coffee and then we'll talk." Jesse nodded as Chloe left them alone.

Carrying her to the bathroom, Jesse sat her down on the toilet seat while the shower water heated up. In the meantime he removed her jeans then took everything off with the exception of his boxer briefs knowing he was going to have to get in there with her. With little effort he was able to get her into the shower and began to scrub the vomit from her hair.

Beca wasn't making things easy as she hung onto his neck and rubbed herself against him. Trying to keep his emotions out of it, Jesse held her at arm's length and scolded her like a child in order to finish the task at hand while a tearful Chloe observed them from the doorway.

By the time they had her dried off, dressed and safely tucked into bed it was close to four in the morning. Chloe had prepared oversized mugs of liquid stimulant for the two of them in the living room while Beca slept off her drunken stupor.

"She hasn't had a drink in years." Chloe opened, taking a sip of her special blend coffee. "Since I've known her I've never seen her indulge."

"I know...same here." he agreed, holding his mug with both hands. "Did she tell you about the drug treatment program she checked herself into before making the move out here?"

"Yeah. It's like she's reverted back to being that reckless teenager. What're we going to do if this happens again and we're not around?"

"I don't know." Jesse sipped his hot beverage. "But she shouldn't be alone until we figure this out."

Chloe nodded in agreement then took another sip. "Jesse, what you did for her tonight at the bar, when you took that guy down, that was incredibly brave of you."

"It was nothing."

"Are you kidding me? It was everything." Chloe shook her head thinking what could've happened had they not showed up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Jesse chuckled at her inquiry. "In high school I was in theater class, did piano recitals and performed with the school choir." he took a sip of his gourmet blend coffee then placed his mug on the coffee table. "Beca was right about me, I was the ultimate nerd and used to get my ass kicked on a regular basis."

"Did she know about that?"

"Yeah...thanks to my family she pretty much knows everything about me."

"What do you mean?"

"It was before you two became a thing when I thought I still had a chance with her. During freshman year I brought her home for Yom Kippur. My family got a kick of her sarcasm and loved her smart mouth, they also had a blast exposing my secret identity of being the world's biggest geek growing up." he scoffed at the distant memory. "As they made fun of the weakling I used to be, Beca reached for my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. I'll never forget that." he teared up recalling the past. "Without saying a word or even a look, it was as though she knew I was hurting while they made a mockery of my life." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Anyway, I got tired of the beatings and being in constant fear of my life, so I beefed up at the local gym and enrolled in Karate classes to learn how to defend myself. The rest is history."

"That's quite a story." she admitted, getting a new appreciation for him. "You and Beca have a special bond. She's very selective with whom she considers a friend, I can see why you're so close."

"I would do anything for her."

Chloe realized that Jesse was speaking from his heart and had very deep feelings for Beca. "So tell me," she took a sip. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Jesse turned his head and gawked at the ginger because he couldn't believe what she was asking but decided it was pointless to deny it any longer. Looking straight ahead he sipped his drink. "It doesn't matter how I feel, she chose to be with you."

"So you do love her."

He refused to answer….

..ooOoo..

By the time the sun came up, a groggy and very hungover Beca stumbled out of her bedroom and found Jesse asleep on the couch. She recalled bits and pieces from the night and realized that he was there for her...again. Going to the linen closet she retrieved a throw blanket and draped it over him. Sitting on the ground next to the couch she studied his face closely while he slept. It was the first time she noticed his long eyelashes, strong jawline and heart shaped lips. She couldn't deny what she was feeling for him anymore, with his masculine features he was just as beautiful on the outside.

"You're always looking out for me." she whispered, caressing his stubbled face. "You deserve so much better." she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips to his. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up which amused her as she pulled away. "You should've kissed me that night." she whispered again. The feelings she had for Jesse were no longer platonic, she was changing and didn't know why. What she also didn't realize was that Chloe was observing her from the hallway.

"Beca, what're you doing?"

She refused to answer...

* * *

A few days later Chloe was meeting Stacie for lunch. To the leggy brunette, it was a social get together to catch up with an old friend but to the redhead, she needed a therapist point of view to explain what was happening with Beca. Seated at a table at an outdoor cafe they gave their orders to the waitress then began to reminisce about their Barden days. They were enjoying their time but Stacie knew something was bothering her lunch date.

"Out with it, Chlo. What's bothering you?"

"I'm losing her."

After their beverages and meals were dropped off Chloe went on about Beca's visit with her father to the nightmare that followed to what transpired at the bar then finally catching her in the act of kissing Jesse. Stacie listened intently and was empathetic to her friend then gave her something else to consider.

"It's been a while since they had sex, right?" Chloe nodded at her inquiry. "Has she tested?"

"No. She said she got her period."

"Chloe, there has to be an explanation why all of a sudden this shit is happening to her. An increase in hormones might be the culprit." she took a sip of her iced tea. "My gut instinct tells me she's pregnant."

"What? You really think so?"

"Yeah...I do."

Chloe signed. "Well, if you're right then we have another problem."

"What's that?"

"Jesse's in love with her and from what I saw, she might feel the same for him."

"Oh shit! You guys seriously need to talk."

"I know." Chloe agreed then received a call on her cell phone. When she pulled the device out of her bag, she saw a slew of text messages from her mom and now she was calling. "I need to take this." she explained to Stacie as she held the phone to her ear. "Hey mom...what's up?" she asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm sorry, it was in my purse. Is everything okay?" Chloe inquired and listened to her mother's rant. Looking visibly upset she put her fork down on the plate. "Oh no, when did it happen?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. "Is she going to be okay?"

As her mom explained the details of her grandmother's deteriorating condition, she shook her head at her friend to show that the news wasn't good.

"I'll book a flight right away and send you my itinerary." she fought back tears. "Love you too...bye mom."

"What's happened?" Stacie placed her hand over her friend's. "Are you okay?"

"My grandmother had a stroke...she's critical. I need to get to Houston as soon as possible." she sighed because she had another problem; she couldn't leave Beca alone.

"I'm so sorry to hear about her. You're mom must be wreck."

"She is." Chloe replied. "Um...what are you doing the next couple of days?"

"I've got a seminar in Vegas, why?"

"Shit! I can't leave her alone and she can't come with me because of work." Chloe was flustered then resigned to the fact that she needed to ask Jesse to look after her and sent the following text message.

 _ **Have a family emergency & need to fly to TX, can u plz check on Beca this wknd?**_

He responded immediately.

 _ **No prob, I'll look after her. Hope everything is ok.**_

After she confirmed that Jesse would be around, she texted Beca.

 _ **My grandma had a stroke & I need to fly out ASAP. Jesse will be around for u this wknd.**_

Beca's response was instant.

 _ **Sorry about your grandma but I don't need a babysitter. Text me after you make arrangements.**_

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for Beca's breakthrough. Warning: Kleenex alert.


	11. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 11 - Breakthrough

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Jesse kept his word and came by to check on Beca. Having texted her earlier she knew when to expect him and not prepare anything for dinner because, he was treating. When the door opened he noticed she didn't have a stitch of makeup on, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing grey baggy sweat pants and a white tank top. It was his favorite look of hers because it showed off her natural beauty.

"Hey." she greeted him with her usual flat disposition. "What do you want?"

"Sex, but I already know that's off the menu." he joked, trying to lighten the mood as she rolled her eyes at him. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Regardless of what Chloe says, I don't need a babysitter." Beca was persistent in proving she wasn't some basket case in need of constant supervision. "What happened the other night was an isolated case."

"So drinking half a bottle of Southern Comfort then offering to give every low life piece of shit a blow job at that sleazy bar, wasn't a normal thing for you?" Jesse was practically scolding her, letting her know just how bad things really were. "Oh, and let's not forget how you propositioned me for sex and then threw yourself at me in the shower; both times in front of your girlfriend."

Beca closed her eyes momentarily and sighed with resignation. Since that night things between her and Chloe had become estranged especially after being caught in the act of kissing Jesse while he slept. She had apologized perfusely for her irresponsible actions and blamed the massive quantity of alcohol she consumed but Chloe wasn't letting it go, and with her family emergency taking precedence over everything else, they decided to put off their discussion until she returned.

"You're right, I've been a dick to both of you." she conceded. With her conflicted feelings and eratic behavior, she realized what a pain in the ass she'd been and changed her tone. "Thank you for looking out for me... _again_." she said graciously then opened the door wider to grant him entry. As he strolled passed her she smelled something familiar. "Is that Bambinelli's?"

"What...this?" he held up a bag of take out. "If you're referring to baked ziti, chicken cannelloni and garlic knots with homemade marinara...then yes."

Beca's stomach betrayed her as it grumbled loudly. She loved Italian food and this place was her favorite.

"Fine...you can stay for dinner."

Jesse was victorious as he placed the bag on the dining room table and removed the containers while Beca fetched them plates and utensils. As she dished out their meals Jesse poured them iced tea from a pitcher.

Beca practically moaned through the meal eliciting a chuckle from Jesse. The former a cappella singing leader of the Bellas was a tiny human being but had a verocious appetite and could seriously put it away.

"You know, the last time you made those sounds, I was between your legs." his comment nearly had her spatting out her iced tea as she attempted to wash down her meal. "Any chance I could interest you in a little dessert?"

She smirked because she knew he wasn't referring to food. The idea was tempting to her as she recalled how talented his mouth was but remembered she was still in a committed relationship even though things between her and Chloe were rocky. "I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

"Very well... but if you change your mind, this (pointing up and down his torso) can be yours." he teased.

Beca couldn't keep a straight face if she tried, her attraction for Jesse was growing while her relationship with Chloe was faltering. The fourth and last time she and Jesse had sexual relations for the purpose of procreation nearly did her in because she found herself wanting more and was left in a confused state.

"Keep it in your pants, Swanson." her words dripped of sarcasm as she took in the last bite of her Italian feast. "It was just sex, nothing more."

"You know, if you keep telling yourself that, perhaps someday you'll actually believe it." he gave it right back at her. "I was there too, remember?"

Standing up Jesse pushed his chair in and took their plates to the sink while Beca sat at the table and shook her head. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. It was never just about sex, it was a fucking defense mechanism, something she said to mask her true feelings. They were best friends who were trying to make a baby when lines were crossed.

"Since you brought over dinner, I'll clean up." she offered, taking the leftovers to the fridge. "Go make yourself comfortable and find something for us to watch, I'm just gonna load up the dishwasher."

Knowing it was her version of a peace offering he smiled because in a million years Beca would have never have volunteered to watch a movie. Following her suggestion he sat on the couch, took off his shoes and propped them up on the coffee table. Picking up the remote control he switched on their high definition TV and brought up the on screen guide.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" he raised his voice so she could hear him over the running water.

"Not really." she responded back, rinsing the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. "You're the movie dork, you pick something out."

Jesse chuckled at her insult. Anyone else he would've taken offense to but coming from Beca, it felt like a compliment.

After she finished cleaning up, she brought over two glasses of iced tea then took a seat next to him. He thanked her for the drink as she placed them in coasters on the coffee table while he channel surfed until he found something that would interest them both. The film he settled on was from the eighties, an era Jesse appreciated most and the lead actress was one of Beca's favorites.

" _'The Accused'_ is a really good movie, have you seen it?"

"Nope." she said matter-of-factly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Seriously?" he really wasn't that surprised since Beca wasn't a movie buff like him. In fact, she only tolerated them because she enjoyed Jesse's company. However, after years of his moviecations, she developed an appreciation for film and had her favorites. For instance, she enjoyed collections like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. With some reluctance, she watched the Twilight series and found herself drawn into Bella and Edward's forbidden love then was introduced to the Hunger Games films and Star Trek universe with it's never ending movie franchise. They found out pretty early on that action packed films sparked her interest so anything from D.C. Comics and Marvel Studios was a safe choice for her viewing pleasure. Since their freshman year, Jesse made it his mission in life to expose Beca to some of the greatest stories ever told for the big screen, but she still hadn't watched the holy grail of movies; the Star Wars saga. Jesse was waiting for the perfect moment to spring it on her. Making herself comfortable, she curled her petite self into the corner of the couch and listened to him regurgitate tidbits of movie trivia. "Jodie Foster won an Oscar for best actress in a leading role. It's also based on a true story, wanna watch it?"

"Sure...why not." her lack of enthusiasm never failed to amuse him.

The film was about a gang rape of a young woman taking place in a bar who was being represented by a female attorney who, not only went after the offenders, she was prosecuting the men who cheered on the attack. As the movie played on, Beca was drawn in by the lead actress's performance as she testified in court against her rapists and recounted the violent attack, but she also felt herself becoming more uncomfortable with the subject matter. The more they showed the pivotal scene the more agitated Beca became as images, graphic in nature flashed before her. Jesse was so engrossed in the film he failed to notice how distraught she had become.

"Turn it off." she whispered so softly that Jesse didn't hear her. Listening to the cries of the victim made matters worse as she bent her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees while the main character was violated repeatedly by the perpetrators. "Turn it off!" she spoke a little louder and tried to shut the world out by closing her eyes and applying her palms to her ears. As more disturbing images entered her consciousness, she couldn't take anymore and finally lost it. "TURN IT OFF!"

Jesse was caught off guard by her sudden shift in behavior and found her with closed eyes and arms crossed in front like a protective shield. "What's wrong?" he asked. She couldn't respond and was trapped in her personal hell as more painful flashbacks infiltrated her mind. "Beca...it's just a movie. Look at me."

For a brief moment she opened her eyes but was blindsided by the sudden onset of memories flooding in and closed them again.

"Get away from her!" she raised her voice. "Leave her alone!"

"Who are you talking about? Who's being attacked?"

"Lindsay." she finally answered. "They're hurting her."

"Who is?" Jesse realized at that moment that Beca was referring to her friend who committed suicide. Turning off the TV he placed the remote down and tried to get her to talk about it. "What happened to her?" he asked. Instead of using her words she shook her head and shut her eyes. "Beca...look at me."

"No..." her voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't..."

"Yes you can." he insisted, gripping her wrists and bringing them down so he could have an unobstructed view of her.

After a period of silence that felt like forever, Beca opened her eyes and responded.

"Because of me, she's dead."

Jesse's eyes widened like saucers at the guilt she carried throughout her life. Beca was unraveling like a spool of thread and in danger of losing herself in darkness. He wasn't a therapist but knew from the psychology courses he took in college that he needed to ask open ended questions to keep her talking.

"Why do you feel responsible?"

Beca stared straight ahead. "I made her go."

"Go where?" he urged, making her face him. When he saw the fear in her eyes he knew her lost memories had been triggered. "You're starting to remember."

She nodded slowly.

"It's going to be okay. You can trust me. " he did his best to comfort her as he relaxed his grip on her. "Tell me what happened."

After a few minutes Beca took some therapeutic breaths and began to recount the night that changed the lives of two innocent sixteen year olds.

"We just finished our drill team routines for Homecoming. My boyfriend, Garrett was a running back for our team, and since his parents were away, invited all of us to his place afterwards. Lindsay didn't want to go because it was already getting late, but I did. I was hoping that he and I would get past first base." she chuckled to herself at how silly that sounded as Jesse encouraged her to continue.

"The house was walking distance from our school, and everyone was there. Lindsay and I hung out with our friends and started playing drinking games. We were having so much fun that we lost track of the time and didn't realize people had started leaving. She wanted to go but Garrett wanted me to stick around, so we stayed at my insistence."

Beca sighed and shook her head.

"I was so _stupid_. It was the two of us and a bunch of drunk dudes. With the exception of Garrett those guys didn't even go to our school. They were former varsity football players who were there to support our team." she paused to take another deep breath. "One of them took a liking to Lindsay and started making out with her. She was so buzzed that she went along with it until another guy joined them." she stopped and gritted her teeth. "They removed her clothes and had their way with her."

"They raped her." he deducted from her story. When she nodded to confirm his statement, he grimaced with disgust.

"I heard her yelling...STOP! She was crying for help but I couldn't get to her." Beca blinked heavily and emptied her lungs. "Sometime later she was found dead at home in the bathtub...she slit her wrists."

Beca was finally confronting her past but her recollection of that night was incomplete which, Jesse picked up on. "I'm very sorry about your friend." he was full of sympathy as he locked eyes with her, then cautiously approached his next question. "How many guys were there?"

"Five or six, why?"

He took a deep breath and chose his next words very carefully. "You said you couldn't get to her, why?"

"What?" she nonchalantly asked, looking up at him.

"Why couldn't you help her?"

"I...I don't know." Beca shook her head from side to side. "I just couldn't…"

Jesse frowned at her cryptic response. "What were you doing when Lindsay was being attacked?"

"Nothing." she urged trying to blink away painful flashbacks, then shut her eyes. "Please don't…"

His probing was getting through to her. He knew she was on the brink of full recollection and carefully pressed on. "Beca, look at me." he insisted, locking eyes with her. "What was happening to you?"

For the first time in seven years, tears fell from her eyes as her nonverbal communication spoke volumes. Jesse's suspicions were confirmed as he tried to console Beca but she pulled away from him. When she put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom he realized it was far worse than anything he could ever imagine.

He was quick on her tail as she dove for the porcelain God and purged everything from her system. What affected him most was how Beca wailed while throwing up. He'd never seen her cry and his heart was breaking for her. It was obvious to him that Lindsay's attack was just the tip of the iceberg, the atrocities that took place that night had taken its toll on young Rebeca Mitchell and changed her in every way. As he kneeled behind, he held her around her stomach while her purging continued.

"My God, what did they do to you?" he was having difficulty keeping himself composed while supporting her the best way he could. "It's going to be okay."

When her vomiting finally ceased, she collapsed from exhaustion. Sitting on the floor, Jesse cradled her like a child while she clung onto him and wept. "Shh..." he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I've got you..."

Neither knew how long they remained in the bathroom. When her crying subsided Jesse carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down. Leaving her for a few minutes he returned with a bottle of Gatorade and a damp cloth.

"Here...sit up and drink this." he supported her weight so she could take in the electrolytes while dabbing beads of sweat from her forehead. He'd never seen her so vulnerable and wondered what kind of monster would hurt the woman he loved like no other. Recognizing her need for closeness he laid down and held her in his arms. "How much do you remember?"

"All of it." she sniffed, wiping her nose with his shirt. "Every goddamn thing."

"Tell me how I can help."

"You already have." she looked into his eyes and spoke softly. "Just being here…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." A ghost of the girl he adored was coming back. "I haven't cried in years and now I can't stop." her emotions were so raw, she had no control over them. "What the hell is the matter with me?"

Jesse was sympathic because he knew this was an enormous step for her. The fact that Beca had regained her memories and accepted the trauma was the first step in her recovery.

"There's nothing wrong with you, in fact...you're the strongest person I know." his words of encouragement gave her strength to face her demons. "What happened to you that night?"

"Jesse...trust me when I tell you this, you don't want this shit in your head. It's bad enough I have to live with it."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "But there's nothing you can say about yourself that'll push me away. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." he paused to hook a stray hair behind her ear-spike. "I can handle it."

Taking a deep breath, she looked down to her hands and began to talk more about that dreadful night.

"You asked me why I couldn't help her," she started to tear up. "It's because I was being held down while Garrett took my virginity. When he was done, he turned me over to his... _buddies,_ and cheered them on _."_ she choked out and squeezed her thighs together. "The things they did to me, I can't even..." she twisted her face in repulsion and shut her eyes as more tears fell. "They tried to break me," she opened her eyes. "But I wouldn't give them the pleasure, so it went on for hours until I blacked out."

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing and was doing a slow burn.

"How did you get out?"

"I have no idea."

Even though he was dying on the inside, Jesse gave himself a moment to absorb the horrific events and tried to stay composed.

"Do you remember anything afterwards?"

She nodded slowly.

"When I came to I was in a psychiatric hospital. Apparently I'd been hospitalized for awhile. It was there I found out about Lindsay's suicide." Jesse held her tighter as she cried rivers. "I was her best friend and wasn't there for her." she wiped the moisture from her cheeks, then continued. "My mother blamed me for everything, including her death." she sobbed. "I didn't even know what happened that put me there or," she hesitated on the next part. "How I got pregnant."

Jesse's jaw dropped.

"They got you...?" he started to ask but couldn't finish the question. When she nodded he couldn't hold back his tears. The woman he worshipped was a survivor of a violent crime who, for years buried not only the pain of being gang raped, but carried the guilt of her best friend's death. "What happened to the baby?"

Beca shook her head. "Mom convinced me it was immaculately conceived by the devil, and had it terminated."

"What the hell?" Jesse was mortified that her mother would lie and put her through more trauma.

"Yeah...I know. I was so fucked up afterwards that I didn't care about anything. Numbing myself with drugs and alcohol was the only way I could cope. I didn't know why but I _hated_ men with a passion, their scent, the mere sight of them...repulsed me." she seethed. "I wanted nothing to do with them, until I met you."

The missing pieces to Beca's puzzle had been found. The direction of her life and her change in sexual preference was the result of that violent night. Jesse wondered what kind of person she was before the attack and where she would be today if it never happened. Getting back on track he wanted to know more about her attackers.

"Whatever happened to them?"

"Nothing." she merely answered. "I was threatened if I told anyone, they would come after me and finish what they started."

Jesse was filled with rage and wanted revenge for what they did to Beca and her friend.

"I want to find those bastards and make them suffer for what they did." Jesse clenched his jaw knowing her rapists got away with murder. "I don't care what it takes."

"Hey…" propping herself up she looked into his bloodshot eyes. "I appreciate that, but it's over."

"No...it's not." he insisted. "As long as those monsters are out there, you'll never have closure."

Beca knew he was right as she rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and gave into exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, not sorry for the tear jerker. This was the turning point of the story where Beca's healing will begin. Thank you for reading.


	12. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 12 - New Beginnings

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

A couple of hours later Beca was still wrapped in Jesse's arms while he read from his digital device, he didn't dare fall asleep in case she needed him. When he felt her stir, his attention was back on her.

"Hey...welcome back." he smiled warmly. "How're you feeling?"

"Drained."

"I can only imagine what you're going through." he kissed the top of her head. "Um...I didn't want to wake you but Chloe's grandmother passed away."

"When?" she asked, retrieving her cell phone from the night stand.

"Just a little while ago, she texted me when she couldn't get in touch with you."

"Shit!" Beca cursed to herself and switched on her phone to find several text messages and a voicemail. "Dammit I missed her call." she condemned herself, played back the message then dialed her immediately. On the third ring Chloe picked up. "Hey, I'm sorry it's so late, I sort of passed out earlier. How are you?" she asked, sitting up. As Chloe told her what happened Beca looked over at Jesse who was reading from his Reddit app. "I'm so sorry but at least she's no longer suffering, when is the funeral?" she inquired and listened to the details. "Okay, I'm coming out there."

"We both will." Jesse added.

Beca shushed him with an index finger to her lips while her girlfriend explained that she and her mom were coping with the loss the best they could. She was even more surprised when Chloe insisted that she didn't need to make the trip and went on about her friend Meghan, who had been there for them and helped with the funeral arrangements.

"Okay, I'll stay home but can I at least send flowers to the service?" Beca asked then raised an eyebrow when Chloe told her to make a donation to her grandmother's favorite charity instead. "Alright, consider it done. Is there anything else I can do?" she asked and listened to the ginger ramble on about how good it was to be back in her hometown and reacquainted with her family and old friends, especially Meghan. As they ended the call Beca placed her iPhone back on the night stand and didn't know what to think.

"How is she?" Jesse asked.

"Good. Actually, she's doing great." she ran her fingers through her hair. "Guess we can thank, Meghan."

"Who's that?"

"Some chick she used to bang."

Jesse chuckled at her sarcasm. "She's an ex?"

"More like the ex." she exhaled. "Meghan is the girl she left behind to attend Barden."

"Seriously?" he asked. "Do you think they're back together?"

"What else could it be?" Beca let out a sigh. "She doesn't want me there, so..."

"You're actually jealous!"

Beca smirked at his observation. "No, I'm not. It's just, I didn't expect this to happen. But if they are together, I'm actually not that upset about it." she admitted. "What does that mean?"

Jesse smiled because he already figured it out. "I think it means you two are drifting apart."

"Yeah...I think you're right." Beca admitted, laying back down against his side. "Everything's changing so fast."

Jesse agreed and already noticed a shift in her demeanor. After facing her demons Beca seemed more touchy feely with him and at peace with herself.

"So, how's my girl?"

Beca turned her head to face him. "Feeling kind of silly."

"Why?" he asked, side sweeping her hair so he could see her more clearly.

"Oh, I don't know. You came over tonight with my favorite meal and wanted sex, and look what you got in return. A sad story and a weepy hot mess. Real sexy, huh?" she sighed and shook her head. "You really want this?"

"Yes...more than anything." he confessed then looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. After what you've been through, the last thing you need is more drama in your life."

She was completely dumbfounded. After her breakthrough hours before, Beca considered herself damaged goods with enough baggage to fill a jumbo jet's cargo bay, but Jesse still wanted her. Then she had to find out more.

"Why are you still in Atlanta? Why haven't you moved on like everyone else?" When he didn't answer either question she went for the jugular. "Why haven't you had a real girlfriend?" With his eyes cast down, he couldn't face her interrogation. "Jesse...please answer me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

After a beat he raised his head and met her gaze.

"Because none of them were you." he finally admitted. "It's always been you."

"What're you saying?"

Jesse deflated his lungs because he'd already said too much and couldn't turn back. Caressing her cheek he decided it was now or never that the truth be told. "I'm saying," he hesitated. "I'm in love with you."

And there it was. She suspected it, but hearing him verbalize his true feelings for her, made it that much more real.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since you stepped out of that cab."

"Jesus!" she couldn't believe it. The dude believed in love at first sight. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You were already with her, and you seemed happy." he admitted truthfully. "I didn't want to ruin that for you."

He was the most unselfish man she'd ever known and he was in love with her. Jesse had proven himself over and over again to be loyal and supportive, while placing her needs ahead of his own. Getting to her knees she rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"What're you doing?" he questioned her intent. "Bec-"

"Shh..." she silenced him with an index finger to his lips. "I'm rectifying a situation that's long overdo." Leaning down Beca took his head between her palms, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was tentative at first as he let her take the lead. Closing his eyes he felt the magnetic pull between them grow stronger and found himself getting lost in desire.

When she pulled away he was fixated on her and felt his heart beating out of his chest. Without warning he sat up, brought her into his arms and kissed her with as much love as he could muster. She was so taken by his passion she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against him. With their kiss deepening, he parted his lips and invited her to do the same. As their tongues met, Jesse massaged her's with his own and held her tighter. When they finally parted they were breathless and flushed.

"Wow!" she fanned herself with her hand. "Tell me how you really feel."

He smiled at her remark. "I've wanted to do that for years."

"I could tell." she smiled back and shook her head in disbelief. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"You weren't ready." he explained, brushing his lips to hers. "But you're worth the wait." And kissed her again with even more force.

She moaned louder, tugged at his hair and attacked his tongue with her own. She was on fire and on the verge of losing control until he broke off their contact.

"We shouldn't be doing this." he was out of breath, pressing his forehead to hers. Regardless of how he was feeling, he was still trying to do the right thing. "You're still with-"

"Shut up," she cut him off. "She's got her Meghan." and kissed him again. Plunging her tongue passed his lips he responded immediately and pushed her down on her back as the kiss intensified into a full make out session that neither wanted to end.

"I'm going to tell her everything when she gets back." she murmured between kisses.

"What're you going to say?" he asked, pulling away.

"The truth." she paused and gave it some thought. "After all that's happened, I can't be with her anymore."

"What is the truth?"

"This...and us." she brushed her lips over his. "That my heart belongs to you."

Through happy tears Jesse kissed her passionately. He couldn't believe after all the years of knowing each other, Beca had finally returned his affection. Where the night started with a simple dinner, it turned into the beginning of the rest of their lives as he helped her face the demons of her past then took the next step by admitting their true feelings for each other.

"I want to make love to you." he spoke softly, holding her flush to him.

"Me too," she smiled at his eagerness then distanced herself from him. "But not until I've spoken with her."

"Okay..." he nodded and couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Then we'll just have to hold each other every night until she returns."

She grinned back then settled in the space next to him. "I could live with that."

..ooOoo..

Beca's nightmares returned with a vengeance, forcing her to relive the atrocities of that night that left her in a pool of sweat and crying out in her sleep, but unlike the times before, when she woke up she retained her memories. Her vulnerability was at an all time high as Jesse was there to pick up the pieces and become her rock. Even though she had full recollection of the horrific events that took place nearly nine years before, they both knew she had a long way to go to fully heal. After several discussions, Beca agreed to go into therapy, and with Jesse by her side, she attended support groups and learned coping techniques to put the past behind her.

* * *

A week later Chloe was finally returning with news of her own. With her grandmother's funeral behind her, she made the decision to permanently relocate to Houston.

The ginger would always love the alt girl she met more than five years before but knew she couldn't compete with the growing feelings between Beca and Jesse, and if Stacie was right about the increased hormones, it would only seem natural that the brunette would gravitate to the man who planted his seed inside her.

As Beca picked up Chloe from the airport, the redhead immediately noticed that something was very different about her mate. The first indication was not receiving a kiss and how soft spoken she was when giving her condolences for her grandmother's passing.

Chloe decided it couldn't wait and dropped the aca-bomb on Beca as they drove away from the airport. She not only told her that she was leaving Atlanta to be closer to family, she confessed that while being back home she had been unfaithful with Meghan. She spoke about how the girl had been recently divorced, left full custody of two young children and struggled to make ends meat when her cheating ex-husband disappeared without a trace. Chloe admitted that even though she was in mourning, Meghan made her feel needed and wanted to help her situation.

It would be Chloe beating Beca to the punch who was calling off their five year relationship. Beca was perturbed at first, then realized she was no better with what was going on with Jesse.

When they got back to the apartment, Beca still wanted to tell Chloe everything that transpired during her time away and motioned for Chloe to have a seat while she retrieved a high school yearbook she dug out of a box. Opening the book she turned to a page that displayed a group of happy boys and girls dressed in matching uniforms executing a human pyramid. When Chloe took a closer look at the photo, she saw Beca at the top with an infectious grin on her face.

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Drill team." she corrected her. Pointing at the photo she identified her friend Lindsay just below her. Turning the page to another photo of the varsity football team she pointed out the monster who nearly destroyed her life. "This blonde dude was my boyfriend, Garrett."

"He's cute." Chloe commented. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because this is who I was before…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Before I changed."

As Beca struggled to get the words out Chloe realized what she was trying to say.

"You remember..."

"Yeah." she nodded and fought her emotions. "I know what happened."

Chloe was moved when she saw her sapphire eyes fill with tears. "I've never seen you cry before." she spoke softly and placed her hand over hers. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be." she choked back a sob. "Since my breakthrough, I've literally been crying nonstop."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." she shook her head. "But you need to know the truth."

Beca told the story of her rape and went into more detail about what was done to her and admitted to being damaged both physically and socially from the ordeal. She explained during her hospitalization that she had undergone reconstructive surgery that she neglected to tell Jesse about. Not that she was keeping it from him, she was remembering more this time around.

When she finished, Chloe was balling her eyes out and finally understood why Beca was the way she was.

"This came back to you when Jesse came over?"

"Yeah...we were watching one of his stupid movies which had a disturbing scene that triggered my memories, it wasn't very pretty." she sighed thinking back to that night. "He was there for me at my absolute worst, and still wanted me."

"That's because he loves you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to." Chloe admitted with a smile. "The guy was about to take on a bar full of drunkards to protect your virtue. It was impressive and very obvious."

"He's amazing..." she muttered under her breath and smiled to herself.

"And you my dear are in love with him." It came out as a statement. "Does he know?"

"I haven't said the three words but, he knows how I feel."

Hearing Beca admit her feelings for Jesse was too much for Chloe. Even though she suspected it and they were going their separate ways, it still hurt to finally hear the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't plan for any of this to happen." she started sobbing. "Please don't hate me."

"I can never hate you, silly." Chloe wiped Beca's tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm just glad you're getting the help you need."

"Me too." she sniffed.

"So...you and Jesse are together."

"We've kissed," she answered truthfully. "But before we take the next step, I wanted to speak with you first."

"I'm glad you did, and I'm happy for you." Chloe smiled at her friend. "I was always jealous of your relationship and tried to hate him, but I couldn't. Jesse's a great guy who's always treated you well."

"Yeah." Beca agreed. "Um...there's something else." she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this but," she paused. "It took."

A few seconds later Chloe figured it out.

"Oh my god! Stacie was right." she sighed deeply. "What're you gonna do?"

"Have it of course." she felt her tummy then looked into Chloe's crystal blue eyes. "This little peanut was created out of love from the three of us. How could I not have it?" she asked rhetorically. "I'll never forget that weekend."

"Me too...that was something else." Chloe agreed. "Does he know about the baby?"

"No...not yet." Beca shook her head. "I literally just found out before I picked you up. My shrink was about to prescribe some meds and needed labs drawn first. Well, needless to say I won't be taking any mood stabilizers anytime soon."

"I can't believe your pregnant. How are you feeling?"

"Well...when I'm not puking my guts out, I can't shovel food down my throat fast enough. I thought it was a stomach virus, guess I was wrong."

Chloe cracked up. "Well...as long as I'm still here I'm going to make sure you have the best meals possible. In the meantime I think you need to get your ass over to your boyfriend's place and have a little chat with him." Chloe grinned. "You might want to pack an overnight bag, you know...just in case." she winked at her friend. "I'm going to miss you, but I know we'll always be there for each other."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Beca gushed and pulled the ginger in for a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Later that day Beca was climbing the steps to Jesse's apartment. She was nervous but at the same time she knew she was about to embark on a new chapter in her life with a man, who for years sacrificed his happiness for her. With her purse strap across her chest and duffle bag in tow she rang the doorbell and was greeted immediately by a very pleased Jesse Swanson, who wasn't expecting her until that evening.

"Going somewhere?" he joked, letting her in.

When she dropped her bag at his feet, grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer, he knew that Beca and Chloe were no longer together. With her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, they came together and kissed passionately. Sandwiching her between him and the door, it slammed shut as their intense lip lock continued. When they pulled apart they were breathless.

"I'm officially a single woman."

"No you're not." he nibbled along her neck. "You're mine now."

"Yes." she nodded then bit her lower lip. "You can take me to bed now."

"Yes ma'am, right away." he grinned.

Picking her up bridal style he locked the front door and carried her to his bedroom where he lowered her onto her back then draped his body over hers. Their kisses were full of lust as teeth clashed and tongues battled for control. With his hand disappearing under her shirt she let out a soft moan when he squeezed her breast.

Breaking off the kiss Jesse latched onto her neck and sucked in her flesh that would later leave a mark and tell the world that she was his. Through hooded eyes Beca let out a sigh of frustration when Jesse took his time unbuttoning her plaid shirt; she was impatient and wanted his hands and mouth on her like yesterday.

"Just rip it open." she urged, wanting to expedite their progress.

Stopping his actions Jesse pulled back and saw how hot and bothered Beca had become. In all the years he'd known her, this was the defining moment he waited for; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I've waited my entire life for this moment, and I'm not about to rush through it." he kissed her again. "I'm going to kiss every inch of your body and then I'm going to make slow passionate love to you all weekend."

"Are you for real?" she asked rhetorically and pulled him down to her in a searing kiss while he liberated them of their shirts.

Feeling her nipples strain against the lacy fabric she wore, he flipped them over so she was on top, reached behind to unhook her bra and let the delicate garment fall down her arms.

"Beautiful." he praised and cupped her perfect breasts, then guided a nipple to his hungry mouth. She hissed when he practically gnawed on her.

"Easy tiger." she smiled, arching her back to give him better access. "They're kind of attached."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away." he smiled back and used the tip of his tongue to tease a distended nipple then closed his lips around her tender flesh and gently sucked. "How's that?"

"Better." she breathed. Shutting her eyes momentarily she moaned softly as he alternated between the pair.

As best friends they had intercourse for the purpose of creating life but as lovers they were about to make love for the first time and celebrate their new beginning. Not taking anything for granted Jesse grabbed a foil packet from the night stand but was stopped by Beca who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?"

"You won't need that." she took the condom from him and carelessly tossed it over her shoulder. "It's already done."

It took a few seconds before it fully registered. With Jesse understanding the significance of what Beca was saying, he was in a state of shock. "You're pregnant?" When she gave a nod of confirmation it was his turn to get emotional.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time as Beca and Jesse take things to the next level. Thank you for reading.


	13. Moving Foward

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 13 - Moving Forward

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

The morning after...

Spooning Beca from behind, Jesse had stirred first and couldn't resist the naked goddess in his arms, the former alt-girl belonged to him now and he wasn't quite finished with her. Peppering kisses along her floral tattoo he lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over her rib cage then up to her breasts which came alive under his gentle touch. Instead of her usual early morning scowl, a smile washed over her face as she recalled Jesse's joy in finding out he was going to be a father and the hours of intense lovemaking that followed. With a swelling heart and pregnancy hormones driving her emotions, Beca found unconditional love in Jesse who was giving her exactly what she needed, a partner passionate enough to satisfy her needs and a heart big enough for both of them.

As his fingers swirled around a stiffened nipple, others gravitated between her thighs. Making herself more accessible to him she was awarded with a clitoral massage while raining kisses along her bare skin. This was seduction at its best as her moans grew louder while he slowly worked his way inside. Taking his time to give her the attention she deserved, his long digits dipped inside her honey pot and gradually brought her to climax.

"Good morning." he turned her head and captured her lips. Still reeling from her wake up orgasm she smiled and mumbled something incomprehensible.

But he wasn't done...

Flipping Beca onto her back Jesse hovered over her then attacked her lips some more. By this time she was fully awake and reciprocating with her own kisses while caressing his backside.

Kissing his way down her body, he settled at the apex of her thighs then took in the sight of her glistening sex. Her scent was intoxicating to him as he breathed in through his nose then lightly licked along her slit. Shuttering at the sensation of his strong tongue on her, she mewled like a cat while he collected her juices and savored her flavor. Spreading her wider he plunged his tongue as deep as he could while nuzzling her swollen nub with the tip of his nose. The more he pumped the louder she became as she prepared herself for another explosion. Gripping at the sheets her body trembled as she cried out and released into his delectable mouth. Closing his eyes he groaned in ecstasy, capturing every last drop of her essence then climbed up her body and attacked her lips once more. As she tasted herself on his lips she held him closer and relished their intimacy.

But he still wasn't done...

"I love you." he poured everything into his words. "And I'm never letting you go."

"Good." she was still breathless from their exertions. "Because you're kind of stuck with me."

"Thank god." he grinned then smothered her with more kisses.

When he entered her for the umpteenth time, their moans could've been heard clear across the country. With passion filled kisses, hands massaging each other's errogenous zones, they were completely in tune with each other. Closing his eyes, perspiration formed on his brow as he desperately withheld his release to prolong their pleasure.

Seeing his determination Beca cupped his stubbled cheek then guided his lips to hers. "Look at me," she whispered. "I want to see you." He did what she asked, and suddenly there was only one thing left to do. "Fill me with your love." she spoke seductively. Jesse was so moved by the moment that he teared up, let out a guttural groan and climaxed deep into his best friend and, or lover. "That's it." she smiled and held him flush to her as his warm seed filled her cavern.

With some interruptions for sustenance and bathroom breaks, their sex-fest went on for another twenty-four hours. When they weren't ravaging each other's bodies in between the sheets, they were cleansing and going down on each other in the shower or christening Jesse's leather couch or some random surface in his apartment. They were insatiable and couldn't get enough of each other; they were moving forward...together.

..ooOoo..

As they laid in bed facing each other, Jesse was lost in her sapphire eyes.

"What's on your mind, Swanson?"

"Hmm...?"

"You're a million miles away." she observed. "What's up?"

He sighed. "I can't stop thinking about what those monsters did to you."

"Please don't do this, the last thing I need is sympathy."

"Don't you think I know what?" he asked rhetorically. "I wouldn't dare do that to you. It's just for the first time in my life, I find myself wanting to inflict pain on another person."

"Yeah? Well get in line." Beca shook her head and sighed. "Yes, they really fucked me up but there's nothing we can do about it."

Actually there is." he paused to organize his thoughts "While you were sleeping I researched California rape laws, and you know what I found out?" She shrugged her shoulders at him. "There's no longer a statuatory limit for filing charges which means we can still go after them."

She exhaled in frustration. "Jess, I appreciate what you're trying to do but it was a long time ago plus, I don't want to stand trial for this. You saw what happened in _'The Accused'_ "

"Beca, that was a movie."

"True, but it was based on a true story, right?" she smirked. "Believe it or not, I was paying attention."

"I'm happy to hear that." he smirked back. "If you didn't have to testify, would you want to prosecute?"

She gave it some consideration. "Yeah...obviously I would, but that doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Okay, I understand your reluctance but would you mind if I discussed this with Benji? I wouldn't tell him it's about you, I just want to see what our options are."

"Yes...I would mind." she objected at first, then conceded with a sigh realizing her past would always be a road block between them if she didn't face it. "Alright, we'll meet with him together." she nodded. "I'll do it for us."

Jesse couldn't believe that Beca agreed to go after the bastards who scarred her for life. Positioning her so she was laying on top, he held her flush to him and kissed her passionately. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah? Well you're not so bad yourself." she smiled against his lips then felt his erection against her nether regions. Taking her queue she straddled his hips and rubbed her sex along the beast before slipping him inside.

..ooOoo..

Hours later they were still in bed. As Beca laid on her back Jesse propped himself up on her tummy and appreciated the view of her inhibited self. He was completely obsessed with her fuller breasts and toyed with her prominent tips then realized he would eventually have to share them with their offspring that was already growing inside of her. It wasn't planned this way but they were going to be parents and he couldn't be happier. Then a thought entered his mind. Having a baby was Chloe's idea. Beca had made the compromise to get knocked up and have this baby for her girlfriend which made Jesse feel a little insecure.

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

"Hmm…miss what?"

"You know...women?"

Beca smirked at him. "After what we've done the last couple of days, you seriously need to ask?" she sighed. "That part of my life is over."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded. "Dude, I have no desire to hop back into bed with Chloe or any other chick."

"I just find it hard to believe you could give that up so easily."

"Jess," she propped herself up on her elbows. "What happened nine years ago will always be a part of me. Because of that horrible night I turned to drugs and alcohol, then sought comfort from women."

"That must've been a hard reality to accept." he commented. "I mean, to realize you were different."

"It was." she admitted truthfully. "I tried to have relations with men but felt nothing, and then I became repulsed by them not realizing it was repressed memories driving my feelings. The only time I ever orgasmed was when I touched myself, I thought there was something wrong with me, until..."

He listened intently as she went on.

"One evening after a night out, I stayed over at my friend Terri's who, had admitted she was gay and was attracted to me. She had total sleeve tattoos on both arms, a pierced tongue, short black hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. I think deep down inside I was curious. Anyway, after several drinks I let her seduce me." Beca sighed at the distant memory. "She knew exactly what to do and gave me my first unassisted orgasm. It felt liberating but at the same time scared the crap out of me because I realized at that moment, I was different. I would still fuck dudes but it was usually with another chick present."

"Sounds familiar." he commented.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, it does." she agreed thinking about their recent baby making sessions. "Terri and I had a very physical relationship but there was no feeling involved, and after my eighteenth birthday, I never saw her again."

"What was it like coming out?"

"I wouldn't know because I didn't care what people thought of me, including my mother who hated the fact that I liked girls. Actually, to get back at her for all of our arguments, I flaunted my bisexuality by bringing home chicks I was banging."

"Jeez! Remind me never to piss you off." he joked. "What about your dad?"

"He didn't give a shit." she sighed. "After the divorce we didn't have much of a relationship. It wasn't until after I OD'ed that he took an interest in my life."

"That seriously bites."

"Yeah...it did." she admitted with sadness. "But he came around after I checked out of rehab and relocated here. He visited my dorm room on move in day and gave me a pep talk about giving college life a chance."

"He was right, wasn't he?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah...whatever."

"What about Chloe?" he asked, wanting to know more about her love life. "I always wondered what she had that I didn't."

"A vagina and boobs..." she joked halfheartedly. "No, seriously I always thought you were good looking but I wasn't into dudes when we met, and Chloe was the opposite of Terri which is what attracted me to her."

"So, let me get this straight, I was so good in the sack that I converted you back?" he pondered as he considered what he just said. "Hey...that rhymed."

"You're such a weirdo." she laughed at his remark as he crawled up her body. "Let's just say you reminded me that not all men wanted to hurt women, and it helps that you're hot and know your way around a female's body." she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

He broke off the kiss. "You think I'm hot?"

"Well...yeah." she couldn't stop grinning. "You are to me."

"You're the hot one." he admitted and kissed her again.

"It's so strange." she spoke softly as he nibbled along her neck.

"What is?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"Things I've totally forgotten have come back to me. Having my memories back made me realize how much I've changed."

"Tell me." he laid on his side and gave her his undivided attention.

"Would you believe that I wanted to be a fashion designer?"

"Seriously?" he couldn't conceal his amusement. "You know, you can still be the next Donna Karan or Donatella Versace."

"Shut up!" she teased, slapping his chest. "And I'm not even going to ask how you know so much about fashion."

"I already told you...I know everything." he quipped to get an eye roll out of her. "Tell me more about young and innocent Rebeca."

"Okay, you asked for it." she paused to let the suspense build. "You already know about drill team. I was an honors student who participated in weekly creative writing club meetings and like you, performed with the school choir."

"And you called me the nerd?" he chuckled.

"I know, right?" she laughed at the irony of it all. "Can you imagine the person I'd be today if that night didn't happen?"

"We probably wouldn't have met."

"Exactly." she sighed. "I hate to admit it but things happen for a reason."

"Well...I'm just sorry you had to go through all that pain to get to where you are today."

"I'm not...not anymore." she looked into his warm chocolate eyes and caressed his cheek. "The way I'm feeling right now, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I." he agreed.

"I still can't believe we're finally together."

"Finally?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

After a beat, she continued.

"When I was avoiding you and barely speaking with Chloe, I went to my dad and told him about the arrangement we made."

"He knows about the contract?" Jesse couldn't believe she confided in him and ran his fingers through his hair. "How did he take it?"

"He was weird about it at first then questioned my judgement." she sighed. "I told him I didn't want to get married but agreed to have this baby for Chloe."

"He had a valid point."

"Yeah...I know. Then I told him about my conflicted feelings for you."

"You did?" Jesse was surprised. "What did he say?"

"He said that I probably had romantic feelings for you all along, and since we were having sex I was seeing you in a different light." she paused to let her words sink in. "He was right. Even though I was with Chloe, the more time we spent together, the harder it was for me to deny how I felt for you."

"Now you know why I agreed to do it."

"You were hoping I'd fall for you."

He nodded. "Did it work?"

"Yes." she smiled warmly. "But I think it's always been there, buried under my lost memories."

"You love me?"

Beca couldn't conceal her grin and nodded. She had always found it difficult to say the three little words but it was enough for Jesse who guided her lips to his.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"You've never opened up to me like this."

"I haven't with anyone." she confessed realizing her walls were completely down. "There's something about you. I don't know, I feel like I can tell you anything."

"You can, Becs." And kissed her passionately. "I'll never judge you, and I'll never leave."

"I think that's enough talking for now." Beca's libido was calling the shots as she hovered over him on all fours and let her breasts drag against him while she positioned herself lower. Taking the beast between her hands, she pumped him until he was vertical then slowly licked and kissed along his length and soft tip. "Lay back, lover." she moistened her lips then took him inside.

..ooOoo..

Several hours later Jesse woke up to an empty bed; she was gone. Had he imagined the entire weekend? For a brief moment he panicked then heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. Getting to his feet he put on a pair of Star Wars themed lounge pants, entered his ensuite bath and found her naked body slumped over the porcelain God. Retrieving his bathrobe from a hook, he approached while she continued to dry heave.

"There you are." he kneeled down and draped the robe over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll live, but you're kid is being a pain in the ass." she choked out. "Can you please get my overnight bag?"

As he sprinted into action and brought her stuff to the bathroom a thought entered his mind. She'd broken up with Chloe but was still living with her. They would need to do something about their living arrangements.

With her nausea finally subsiding she put her hair up in a fresh ponytail and brushed her teeth. Getting back to bed Jesse handed her a glass of club soda with lemon wedges.

"Here...drink this, I read online that this should help with the nausea."

As she sipped the bubbly water she began to feel better. Getting back under the covers, Jesse pulled her flush to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, I was thinking." he opened. "I'd like you to move in."

"No offense but, you're bachelor pad is way too small."

"Then we'll get a larger place, maybe buy a house." he added. "We can pick it out together."

"That requires a large chunk of money, and I know I don't have it." When he didn't respond right away Beca raised an eyebrow. "What are you not telling me?"

"You asked me why I'm still here and haven't moved on." he bit his bottom lip out of nervousness. "I haven't exactly told you everything."

"You haven't told me shit because you never answered my questions."

"What makes you think I haven't moved on?"

She pulled away and wrapped the sheet around her body. "I'm listening..."

"Since graduation I've been doing some film scoring through a collaboration with Sundance. It started out as an unpaid internship but I was brought on full time."

"That's huge." she was officially impressed. "Go on..."

"Anyway, with the connections I made, we pitched the idea to a group of investors who funded us to create 'Dramatica Studios'. We're basically hired by film companies who don't have big budgets to hire larger studios, like Skywalker Sound. We compose music and write songs for their latest projects...big or small, and get a percentage of the profit."

"That's brilliant! Why haven't you told me about any of this?"

"Because it was a leap of faith." he explained. "We weren't sure our company was going to make it."

"And has it?"

"Oh my god, YES! After our first Golden Globe nomination we've been growing by leaps and bounds since." he paused to let things sink in. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we can afford a house."

"Then why have you been living in this shitty little apartment all this time?"

"Because I was alone." he admitted with sadness. "The idea of living in a bigger place by myself was depressing."

"You'll never be alone, not anymore." her voice became husky as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now that you have me and a kid on the-"

She was cut off by his lips.

"I can't wait until we're a family." he murmured between kisses. "I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jesse was not only living his dream of scoring motion pictures, he founded his own company which was flourishing. She was proud of his accomplishments and falling deeper for him. When he placed his hand on her belly and started singing _'Rockabye Baby'_ she teared up and knew they were meant to be together.

"Um...I've got an appointment this week to see a new OBGYN. Given my medical history, my lady doctor recommended that I see a high risk specialist. I'm a little nervous so..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jesse could hardly contain his excitement, Beca was already including him in her doctor's appointments.

* * *

A few days later they were at the appointment waiting to be seen by the OBGYN. After filling out a pile of paperwork she was going to have her first ultrasound. Having changed into a paper gown Beca laid flat on her back while a female technician applied ultrasound gel to a small transducer then placed it on her lower abdomen where it was slowly moved from one end to the other while the girl took readings. When she picked up the receiver to call the doctor, he arrived a few minutes later with her patient file in hand then studied the ultrasound.

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Smith." he shook her hand, then reached for Jesse's. "I've reviewed the lab work from your primary and you're definitely pregnant, so congratulations. HCG levels look good and your estimated to be around eight to nine weeks, depending on the date of conception." he paused to snap on a glove. "Let's have a look...legs in the stirrups please."

"And it starts..." Beca quipped, getting a chuckle out of Jesse.

As the physician reached inside to examine her cervix she winced slightly at the coldness of the metal prying her open.

"I saw in your file that you've had some minor reconstructive surgery." the doctor stated. "What happened?" he asked feeling around.

Beca looked to Jesse who squeezed her hand.

"She's a rape survivor." he spoke on her behalf.

"I see." the physician commented with sadness. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen." Beca's voice was just above a whisper. "Is everything okay?"

The doctor blinked hard then withdrew his hand. Removing his glove he turned to his technician and ordered a transvaginal ultrasound. With a prophylactic secured, the technician guided the probe inside while the doctor pointed out some internal structures.

"I won't ask you how this happened but you have quite a bit of scarring." his bedside manner became much warmer after seeing the extent of her damage, then had his assistant move the probe further inside. "Right there, okay...stop." he instructed so they could take some photos and listen to the rapid heartbeat. "I've seen worse cases and don't believe it will interfere with a natural full term delivery, but we'll keep a close eye on you." Beca exhaled with relief knowing her past wasn't going to effect their future. "And there's your baby..."

Giving them some privacy the medical team withdrew the probe and stepped out of the examination room. Beca was already emotionally compromised by the hormones causing havoc on her system but when she saw Jesse studying the monitor with tears streaming down his cheeks, she reached for his hand.

"I love you." she spoke softly from her heart. Looking away from the screen Jesse never thought in a million years that Beca would ever say those words to him, but she'd done it and any insecurities he had about them were gone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluff and growing intimacy between them. Tune in next time when they tell their families. Happy Holidays!


	14. Family Ties

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 14 - Family Ties

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Since her declaration of love, Beca and Jesse had become inseparable and decided to live together in his small apartment until they found a more suitable place for a young family of three. Like the mornings before, neither were in a hurry to get out of bed.

Sighing in contentment at the warm body laying next to her, Beca decided it was time to wake up her partner and satisfy her needs. Hovering over Jesse's sleeping form she placed kisses along his neck to his collar bone then down to his pecs. He stirred more when she used the tip of her tongue to orbit his nipples then follow the dark happy trail to his impressive morning wood. As soon as her hand dipped under the waist band of his red Calvin briefs and wrapped around his girth, he let out a soft moan.

"Beca..." he was coming around as she lowered his briefs to expose the beast spring to action. "What're you...?"

"Shh..." she climbed up his body and silenced him with a kiss while slowly massaging his length. Smiling against him, he let out a groan when she bit down and tugged at his lower lip. "I'm hungry." she whispered seductively then stood up on her knees to rid herself of her snug fitting tank and shorts. Taking in the sight of her feminine curves he still couldn't believe the woman of his dreams was now sharing his bed. As Jesse reached for her breasts she stopped him by pinning his hands above his head. "Not yet, stud." she was full of desire as she pressed her chest to his and kissed him hard. When she broke off their contact she climbed down his body and settled on his legs.

Observing the love of his life lower herself to his prized possession, Jesse was treated to the most exquisite fellatio of his existence. The more he warned of his imminent release the more aggressive she became, bringing him to the brink of madness. It was the hardest and loudest he'd ever come, tossing his head back in ecstasy while she consumed every last drop.

"Fuck, Beca!" he was still out of breath when he brought her up for a searing kiss. As he tasted himself on her, she nearly laughed when he twisted his face in disgust. "For the record, you taste much better." he joked half heartedly, then kissed her again. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled against his lips. "But I'm not done with you."

Jesse was pretty sure Beca was going to kill him with her raging libido but then thought to himself; there were worse ways to go.

* * *

Now that they were officially a couple expecting a baby and moving in together they decided to meet with their families.

Arriving at Professor Mitchell's house for dinner, they entered his home where Jesse gave an enthusiastic handshake to Beca's dad and peck on the cheek to Sheila while father and daughter greeted each other with an one-arm hug.

With Sheila trying out a new recipe, Beca was convinced they were all going to be suffering from food poisoning for the next seventy-two hours. While the blonde bimbo fumbled her way through the preparation of their meal, the three of them went into the living room and took their seats. The professor could hardly contain his glee because he already knew something was going on between his daughter and young man that accompanied her as they shared a loveseat and held hands.

"Um...you're probably wondering why we asked to come over." Beca started them off. Her dad nodded and listened intently. "If you couldn't tell by now, Jesse and I," she paused. "Well, we're together."

"I can see that." he smiled at the lovebirds. "When did this happen?"

"Very recently but there's more we need to tell you." she took a deep breath. "I know what happened to me."

"Your memories?"

"Yeah. I have full recollection." she admitted with sadness. "Jesse was there when I had my breakthrough and helped me through it." she turned to her boyfriend and smiled warmly while he put an arm around her shoulder. "We've been together since."

Dr. Mitchell let out a sigh of despair for his daughter's sake. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." her voice cracked with tears threatening to fall. "As you can see I'm still dealing with the fallout."

Professor Mitchell looked between the young couple, took a sip from his iced tea then returned his glass to the coaster on the coffee table. "What happened?"

For the third time Beca told the horrendous story of her and Lindsay. The professor broke down hearing about the atrocities of that night and grew even more furious with his ex-wife for keeping them in the dark.

"Beca, you have to believe me, had I known about this I would've insisted that you move out here much sooner and gotten the help you needed." he paused to rub his eyes. "DAMN that woman and her lies!"

Seeing her father so upset she stood up, sat next to him on the couch and placed her hand over his. "It's okay dad, I'm in therapy and even started attending a support group for other survivors like me." she smiled fondly at her love interest. "Jesse's been going with me."

The professor couldn't believe his ears. His daughter was not only facing the demons of her past, she was getting help with the support of a loving boyfriend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Beca's smile lit up the room. "I'm better than okay." she looked to Jesse who gave her a supportive nod to continue. "There's more..."

Her father's anger was soon replaced by curiosity as he recalled the last conversation they had. "Becs...are you?"

She nodded slowly. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Frank Mitchell pulled his daughter to her feet and into his arms. "Sheila! Get your ass out here! Beca's pregnant!"

There was a crash from the kitchen then the bleached blonde with dark roots came barreling into the room and made a beeline for her husband and stepdaughter.

Their eyes widened like beach balls as the homewrecker smothered Beca with her silicone filled boobs. Jesse couldn't keep himself from laughing, watching his girl cross her eyes while being accosted by the older woman.

"Jesse, I'd like to speak with you in private." Dr. Mitchell glanced over at his daughter who was still preoccupied by his wife. "We'll just be a few minutes."

Beca's dad lead them to his backyard garden. As soon as they were alone, Jesse was pulled into a bone crushing manly hug.

"Jesse, thank you for everything you've done for her. I've never seen my daughter so at peace with herself." he continued to embrace him. "You'll find out someday no matter how old your kids get you'll never stop worrying about them."

"I can't wait to find out." Jesse gushed while the professor released him. "Sir, you already know the circumstances of how this happened however between you and me, I've been in love with her since our first day of college and was hoping she'd come around." he admitted truthfully. "She's an incredible woman and going to be an amazing mother."

"I couldn't agree more." he smiled at the young man. "Jesse, I don't mean to pry but she's my only daughter, and if I didn't ask…" The senior Mitchell stopped in mid sentence to organize his thoughts. "She's been hurt so much and now she's going to have this baby, what are your intentions with her?"

Jesse took a defensive step back, filled his lungs with air, then exhaled. "We love each other very much however, she's not the marrying type so I'm not going to pressure her to do something she doesn't believe in. With that being said, I intend to spend the rest of my life keeping her happy and safe."

"So, marriage is out of the question?" he furrowed his brow and let out a sigh of disappointment. "You're going to have this baby out of wedlock?"

"Sir, I mean no disrespect but it's really up to her. However, if the opportunity presented itself, I would marry her in a heartbeat, that is with your permission." he added as an afterthought.

The professor had been put through the ringer that evening as he finally understood what his daughter had been through and still managed to lead a productive life. Her story of survival would be the stuff that Oscar winning screenplays were made out of. He never thought he'd see the day Beca would settle down and start a family of her own, but it was happening before his very eyes with a bright young man who respected him enough to ask for his permission to potentially wed his only offspring.

"Son, not only do you have my permission to marry her, you have my blessing."

* * *

The next evening they met with Jesse's family...

It had been a long time since Beca experienced a Swanson family meal as they sat around a large dining room table while Jesse's mom and sister brought out the multi course meal. For the most part the conversations revolved around Jesse's younger sibling, Jeri who was in her sophomore year at Barden and performing with the Bellas under Emily's leadership. The youngest of the Swanson's could do no wrong and usually ended up being the center of attention, but not this evening...

With the meal starting off with a bowl of homemade chicken soup which Beca appropriately labeled 'Jew Brew', her nerves took center stage as she contemplated how and when they would share their news.

As they slurped away at their soup Jesse squeezed her knee and started things off.

"Um...Beca and I are together."

They barely reacted. It was Yom Kippur all over again and Jesse was going to be the punchline of his father's insensitive jokes who was first to break the silence.

"That's great son, so you're having a fling with a lesbian now?"

Beca stopped eating and looked over at Jesse who was doing a slow burn. Six years before she kept quiet while they embarrassed him with stories of his troubled teenage years when he was a victim of bullying. She decided it was time someone stood up for the man she loved.

"Actually, sir...I _was_ bisexual." she dabbed her lips with her cloth napkin then placed it on the table. "Your son is an incredible lover." she looked over at Jesse then placed her hand over his. "I guess you can say, he converted me."

Jesse smiled at Beca while she went on. She didn't give a damn what people thought of her but nobody was going to make a mockery of the love they shared.

The family matriarch cleared his throat at her candor. "I guess there's hope for our son yet." his sarcasm silenced the room. "If he doesn't make it in the film industry, he could always turn to pornography."

Jesse blinked heavily and huffed at his father's insult.

"JONATHAN SWANSON...THAT'S ENOUGH!" his wife barked.

"DAD!" his sister added.

Beca smirked at his father's bad attitude as she quietly set her spoon down on her plate. "Guys, I've got this." she smiled at the other women at the table then winked at her man. "Sir, did you know your son has a blackbelt in karate?"

"No...I can't say I do."

"Well, let me share a little story with you." she looked over at Jesse who gave her a look of warning. "I was going through some pretty heavy shit recently and found myself at a bar, drunk off my ass and about to be violated in every way possible." she paused realizing the events of that evening paralleled the movie that triggered her lost memories. Shaking her head she brought herself back to reality and continued. "With no regard to himself, he took on the entire bar and rescued me. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here."

"You did that?" his father was genuinely surprised as he turned to his son who refused to look at him. "I'm impressed."

"You should be." Beca twisted the knife a little bit deeper in his back. "For as long as we've known each other, he's always stood up for what he believed in, including people who couldn't defend themselves. Jesse's far from being that nerd who got his ass kicked on a regular basis."

Beca wasn't done...

"Did you know your son's company was listed in the top one hundred active stocks to watch according to the New York Stock Exchange?"

"It is?" he asked, then got nods from everyone at the table who had read the articles that Jesse sent them. Turning to his son, he addressed him directly. "I remember you talking about starting your own business but I had no idea it actually got off the ground."

"Well, sir...if you had taken an interest in his life, you would know what an amazing man your son is, but I've saved the best for last." she paused to let the suspense grow. "We're having a baby."

The room erupted with joy as Jesse's mother and sister popped out of their seats to hug them while his father stared at them in shock.

"Jesse, may I have a word with you...in private?"

As the men distanced themselves from the group, Beca observed them in the adjacent room have a heated discussion.

..ooOoo..

"How could you be so damn irresponsible!?" Jonathan lashed out at his son. "You're too young to be settling down like this. What the hell were you thinking getting some girl knocked up? Do you even love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Enough to make an honest woman of her?"

"If that's what she wants."

"If that's what she..." he started to repeat his son's words then stopped himself. "Jesus H Christ! Are you both insane?"

"Dad...chill, it's not what it seems." Jesse tried his best to calm him down as he glanced over at Beca who fully understood what was transpiring between father and son. By the look he was giving Beca she knew he needed to come clean with his dad and slowly nodded. Putting his arm around his father's shoulder, he guided them to the front door. "C'mon old man, let's take a walk."

..ooOoo..

Half an hour later the men returned...

When they rejoined the group, Jonathan went up to his wife, smiled to let her know everything was okay then pulled her into his arms while Jesse made his way over to Beca. "He knows everything and wants to speak with you."

"He does? Why?"

Before he could answer the head of the family was in front of them.

"Jesse told me what happened to you."

"Yeah?" Beca bit her lip out of nervousness.

"First of all I've been a fool for treating my son like shit all these years and have you to thank for making me realize the damage I've caused him. You'll find out soon enough that being a parent doesn't come with an instruction manual, so you're going to make mistakes; a lot of them. But at the same time, parenthood is the most wonderful thing." he fought back tears and continued on. "We've always been fond of you and hoped by some miracle that you two would end up together, and it's finally happened. With what you've been through and still managed to accomplish, you're truly a remarkable woman and my son couldn't have picked a better partner. Whatever you decide to do, we're here for both of you. Please accept my apology, I was wrong."

"Thank you Mr. Swanson, I think I can speak for both of us...apology accepted."

"Sweetie, I have one simple request of you, drop the formalities and call me dad. You're carrying our first grandchild so, we're family." he smiled warmly and extended his arms around her.

The rest of the evening was filled with joy as they celebrated the soon-to-be addition to the Swanson clan. Jesse couldn't believe what had transpired that night. For the first time in his life he and his father were getting along, and he had Beca to thank for that. With his father knowing the truth about her past, he promised to respect Beca's privacy and never speak of it again.

* * *

The following afternoon Benji stopped by unexpectedly to check on Jesse. It had been nearly a week since he'd spoken to or received any text messages from his friend, and he was getting very concerned. Spotting his VW in its assigned parking space, the former co-leader of the Trebles proceeded inside. When there was no answer at the door Benji took out his spare key that Jesse had given him and let himself in. Once inside he closed the door behind him and heard running water from the bathroom. Calling out his name there was no response which made him worry even more.

"Oh no, I'm too late." he muttered to himself thinking the worst had happened to Jesse after being devastated for several failed attempts to make Beca his own. With extra caution Benji approached the closed bathroom door and knocked. When there was no reply he hung his head low with sadness. "Why didn't you come to me, I was your friend."

The room was filled with steam from the hot running water and the shower curtain was drawn. With his heart rate racing Benji took a couple of steps forward, gripped the end of the plastic drape and braced himself while he quietly began to count backwards.

"Three...two...one." Then retracted the curtain and received the biggest shock of his life. His buddy was not only alive and well, he was balls deep inside a woman, taking her from behind while lathering up the most perfectly shaped breasts he'd ever seen. Benji was so fixated on the perky pair that he temporarily lost the ability of speech.

With her head tossed back Beca balanced on one leg while reaching for Jesse's hair with firmly shut eyes. She was so caught up in their lovemaking, it didn't occur to her that they had an intruder until...

"What the fuck, dude!" Jesse shrieked, spinning them around to shield her body. "Get out!"

"Oh my god!" Benji covered his eyes and quickly backed away. "I'm so sorry, I was worried that...WHOA!" he tripped over a pile of discarded clothing and "OWWW!" hit the back of his head on the sink. Shaking off his disorientation he rubbed the newly formed lump on his bruised scalp. Picking himself off the bathroom floor he was having difficulty seeing through the steam and tried to recall where the door was. "I'll just leave you and your friend to...SHIT!" he backed into the toilet stall and fell in. By this time Beca and Jesse had abandoned their sexual exploits and were guffawing at the situation as they observed their friend prying himself out of the toilet.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Beca managed between fits of laughter.

"Hell no! This is way too amusing." he joked, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm really sorry about this, I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah you will." she kissed him hard then slapped his firm ass. "You better help him before he knocks himself out. I'll stay here where it's safe."

Jesse reluctantly stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Dude, explain yourself. Why are you even here?" he questioned, extending a hand to his injured buddy who was still shielding his eyes with one hand. "It's alright, you can look now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Benji explained, drying himself off from the toilet water that saturated his behind. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone but, good for you." he approved, handing Jesse back his towel. Then he had to find out more. "Who is she?"

Jesse's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline because Benji still didn't know who the mystery girl was. "C'mon man, let's get you out of here before you do any more harm to yourself." he joked, leading them to the adjacent bedroom where he quickly got dressed.

"Is it serious?" Benji wanted the scoop.

"Oh yeah." Jesse responded without hesitation.

"Well, whoever that was, she's got a great rack."

"Thank you!" Beca yelled from the bathroom. The girl was proud of her assets and had no shame. "Is it safe to come out?" she asked, still held up in the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're in the bedroom."

"Why does she sound so familiar?" Benji inquired then recalled seeing a floral tattoo behind her right shoulder that could only belong to... "Was that Beca?"

"The one and only." she retorted, wearing a skimpy towel that barely covered her. "If you dudes will excuse me I'll just be a few minutes." and planted a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips then pushed them out into the hall.

Jesse brought them to the living room where Benji collapsed into the leather sofa. "You're together?" he finally asked. When Jesse confirmed with a nod he couldn't believe his buddy had finally gotten the girl he always wanted. "When the fuck did this happen?"

* * *

A/N: In this AU story Benji is an attorney but he's still the same lovable dork from the movies who needed a moment of his own. Next time Beca says goodbye to an old friend. Happy New Year!


	15. End of an Era

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 15 - End of an Era

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

"When the fuck did this happen?"

It was officially the second time in Benji's life that he dropped the F bomb. The first being when Jesse told him about the menage a trois he had with Beca and her then girlfriend, and now this. Jesse was practically doubled over when he heard Beca cackling from the other room while she made herself more presentable.

"It hasn't been that long." Jesse finally answered his question. "But it is a long story."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." The young attorney's sarcasm took center stage as he sunk himself further into the cushions of the leather sofa. As he palpated the lump on his throbbing head, he let out a whimper. "I think I cracked my skull open"

"Are you bleeding?" Jesse asked, trying to be more sincere.

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm back." Beca entered the small living space wearing her usual attire of sweat bottoms and a tank top. Letting her hair dry naturally, she ran her fingers through her brown wavy locks and found Benji wincing in pain. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Concussion." Jesse deadpanned.

"Oh!" she acknowledged him. "I'll get ice."

Jesse nodded as she disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Beca returned with a cold compress wrapped in a paper towel and applied it to Benji's head. He was eye level with her chest and still couldn't bring himself to look at her. He'd known her for years as one of his closest friends and now he'd seen her naked, and in a compromising position with his best bud. Beca wasn't ashamed of her body, in fact she was more embarrassed for the former magician apprentice who apparently was scarred for life.

"Are you gonna live?" she asked, attempting to be more sympathetic. "Do you want something for the pain or a ride to the ER?"

"No, this is fine." he answered quickly, still not able to see beyond her breasts. "Um...thank you for this."

"Benji, it's okay. They're just boobs...lumps of flesh, nothing more."

"Yes they are." Jesse mumbled under his breath without looking up from his cell phone. "They're God's gift to men."

Beca gave one of her trademark smirks and rolled her eyes because her boyfriend was officially a man-child.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Benji's apology was from the heart as he held his head down in shame. "You know, for interrupting."

"Yeah...thanks for the cock blocking, dude." she teased. "If only you could've waited a few more minutes..."

"Oh God, please don't remind me." he whined, repositioning the ice pack. "I can't get the image of you two out of my head."

Beca cracked up. "It was just sex."

"No, it wasn't. Emily and I have sex, what that was, I couldn't begin to explain."

"She is very flexible." Jesse gushed about his hot girlfriend. "It's one of the many things I love about her."

"Thanks babe." Beca grinned at his compliment. "You say the sweetest things."

Benji glared at the pair then went on a rant. "I called out for you, why didn't you answer?" he raised his voice and directed his attention to his buddy. "I thought you killed yourself."

"Sorry man, I was a little tongue tied." his suggestive tone had Beca rolling her eyes again.

Benji let out a sigh of disenchantment as Jesse motioned for Beca to climb onto his lap. "So, you two are like totally together?"

"You can say that." Beca cupped her boyfriend's cheek then pressed their lips together. She wasn't one for PDA however after being caught in the act, she no longer cared. When she pulled away Jesse was practically purring.

"I was just about to tell our friend how we hooked up."

Beca leaned over and brushed her cheek against Jesse's. "Good, then afterwards I expect you to finish what you started." she whispered for his ears only, then seductively bit down on his lobe. "For he record, I have blue balls."

Jesse smiled at her candor. "You're not the only one." and kissed her again.

"Hello, I'm still here!" Benji snapped his fingers to get their attention. "The last I heard the agreement was called off and you weren't on speaking terms." he went on. "Then I don't hear from Jesse for God only knows how long and then find you two going at it like rabbits."

"A lot has happened since we last spoke." Jesse admitted.

"Obviously." Benji's annoyance was apparent as he removed the ice pack from his head and crossed his arms. "I'm all ears..."

"Chloe and I broke up." Beca started. "It was a mutual thing."

"And we may need to retain your legal services." Jesse added.

"Why? Benji asked. "Is this about the contract?"

"Not quite." Beca replied.

"Okay, then what is it?" Benji inquired.

"Make yourself comfortable, my friend," Jesse took the horses by the reigns and began to tell their story. "Because this is gonna blow your mind."

Jesse proceeded to tell Benji what transpired at the bar and how he came over to check on Beca after Chloe had left for Texas. He then spoke about the movie they watched and how it triggered Beca's repressed memories. Benji found himself deeply affected by the turn of events and couldn't stop looking at his female friend, who he always thought was larger than life when she turned out to be a survivor of a violent crime. Beca elaborated on what happened to her without going into specifics and how she could no longer be with Chloe or any other woman. When she admitted to having romantic feelings for Jesse, he began to see a vulnerable side of Beca that had been hidden behind sarcasm and a scary ear-spike.

"Beca, I had no idea...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." she smiled. "Jesse's been there for me and I'm finally getting the help I need." she paused. "Um...we haven't told a lot of people about this, so please be discrete."

"Absolutely." he acknowledged her with a nod. "I appreciate your trust but, why are you telling me this?"

"Because the men who hurt her are still out there." Jesse explained. "We want them found and prosecuted."

"Yeah, and there's one more thing you should probably know." Beca took a moment to let the suspense grow. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It's true, man." Jesse smiled affectionately, holding her closer. "We're gonna have a baby."

Benji finally lost it. His best friend since college who obsessed about a certain petite alt-girl had not only gotten the woman of his dreams, she was having his baby. "I can't believe you're going to be parents."

"Yeah...and we love each other." Beca beamed. "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Benji couldn't be happier for his friends who were taking the next step, together. "I'll get started immediately."

* * *

Seventy-two hours later a parcel delivered via FedEx was dropped off at Benji's law firm. With the return address coming from the District Attorney's office in Los Angeles, Benji opened the package immediately and was surprised to find the contents included full court transcripts, police reports and medical records of a rape case involving two high school girls taking place approximately nine years ago. When he starting reading the case file and saw his friend's name listed as a co-plaintiff he needed to see Beca and Jesse immediately. Sending a text message to his friends he arranged for a meeting at his home that evening.

..ooOoo..

At seven sharp Beca and Jesse climbed the steps to Benji's home and rang the doorbell. When the door opened they followed their host to a set of stairs leading to his man cave.

"Where's Emily?" Beca asked, looking around.

"She's at Bella's practice and won't be home for another couple of hours."

"Oh...okay. Tell her I said hi."

"We came as soon as we could." Jesse didn't waste any time as he and Beca took their seats. "What did you find out?"

Instead of answering his question, Benji retrieved a box and placed it on the floor in front of them.

"What's this?" Beca inquired.

"The complete court case of Lindsay Martin and Rebeca Mitchell as plaintiffs vs. Garrett Langston, Matthew Foley, Scott Powell, Robert Easton and Terrance Ward as defendants."

"What? How?" Beca was caught off guard. "I don't remember any of this happening."

"Benji, are you trying to tell us that these monsters were already convicted?" Jesse needed clarification while he held Beca's hand for support.

"That's exactly what this is." Benji acknowledged Jesse then redirected his attention to Beca. "Before your friend killed herself she documented everything in a series of letters. In a way, she was your voice when you couldn't speak. Her parents hired an attorney who collaborated with the D.A. and prosecuted with the help of your mother."

"My mom?" she couldn't believe it. "After all these years she kept this to herself? What the fuck is wrong with that woman?"

"I'm not taking her side, but she had her reasons for protecting you." Benji reached for her hand. "You suffered terrible injuries and nearly bled to death."

"How do you know that?"

"It's documented in your medical records." Benji reached into the box and pulled out a thick folder. "These are yours."

"I want to see it." she insisted.

"No Beca, you don't." Benji warned.

"Did you read this?" Jesse asked.

Benji blinked hard and nodded slowly.

"Let me have it." Jesse grabbed the folder from Benji's grip and opened the first page to a photo of a battered teenager with a zombie like expression and a brief summary of findings on the opposite side. In the pages that followed Jesse became more disturbed by the photos taken of Beca's bruised body as they revealed the extent of her injuries. When the photos turned more graphic, he couldn't see anymore and closed the file. "I can't believe you survived this."

"I told you, they tried to break me." she spoke softly.

"Do you still want to see this?"

"No, not anymore."

"Benji, what was the outcome of the case?" Jesse asked, trying to refocus.

"Like Beca, Garrett was a minor but due to the severity of the charges, he was prosecuted and sentenced as an adult. There were guilty verdicts on accounts of aggravated assault, statutory rape and attempted murder." All five were given twenty-five years in a maximum security prison with the possibility of parole after ten."

"TEN!?" Beca became unglued. "That's next year!"

"Yes, and we're going to be there every goddamn year to make sure none of those criminals get released." Benji took out a sealed envelope and handed it to Beca. "This was addressed to you."

"What is it?"

"A letter Lindsay wrote just before she killed herself."

Taking the folded paper out of the envelope Beca recognized her friend's handwriting then handed the letter to Jesse to read out loud.

 _"My dearest Rebeca. By the time you read this I will be long gone and you will hopefully be brought out of your silence and on the road to recovery. It's been weeks since homecoming and I can't stop reliving what we went through. Everyday that I visit you I hope to see some indication that you're still with us. A blink of an eye or twitch of a finger is all that I ask for. You're the only person who can truly understand what it's like to be violated and robbed of your dignity then expected to go on as though nothing happened. I realize suicide isn't the best solution or prettiest of exits, but neither was that night. This was never your fault. Like our friends, we went to this party to celebrate a victory over our biggest rivals that happened to take place on Homecoming. I may have been tired that evening, but I also wanted to be there because I loved spending time with you. Please don't blame yourself for what happened to us. You were in your first ever relationship with a boy who turned out to be the devil in disguise. Your doctors are unsure if you'll ever come out of your shock so I'm hoping God will hear my prayers and use my life to bring back yours, and give you a second chance at living. So, make the best of it because I'll be watching from above. I love you my friend, and know we'll meet again in the afterlife...Lindsay."_

"She gave her life for me." Beca was moved to tears. "That's why she did it."

Jesse pulled her into his arms while she cried on his shoulder.

Noticing their need for privacy Benji rose to his feet and headed for the staircase. "If you guys need anything, I'll be upstairs."

"Hey Ben?" Jesse stopped him before he could leave. "Thanks man, thanks for everything."

The young attorney smiled then left them alone.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, still holding her.

"Yeah, I think so." she answered softly. "How about you? That couldn't have been easy to see."

"I'd like to subject each of them to a very slow painful death, especially that Garrett."

"Well, now that we know where he is, how would you like to take a trip to L.A. and visit that piece of shit?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A couple of weeks later Chloe's belongings were loaded in a moving pod and being shipped to her new residence in Texas. The restaurant she worked for had given her a stellar reference and landed her a sous-chef position at Fixe, a popular surf and turf eatery located in downtown Houston. With the position being held for her, Chloe needed to move to the lone star state that much sooner. Beca insisted they spend the day together before her flight so they hung out at the apartment they once shared.

"I can't believe you're moving." Beca opened. "I thought for sure we'd have more time together."

"Me too, but I can't pass up this opportunity, plus my mother's a mess." Chloe paused. "Meghan's been a godsend for her, but mom really needs me."

"I know, it's just we've been through so much together."

"You were the only one who visited me in the hospital after my node surgery, and brought me ice cream. I'll never forget that."

"It was actually frozen yogurt, but you're welcome." Beca corrected her. "I'm really going to miss you."

"You're going to miss me when I'm gone..." the ginger sang, eliciting a chuckle from her ex-girlfriend. "Shall we sing a verse for old time sake?"

Beca laughed at her sentiment as she remembered how corny the Bellas had become after finding their sound at Aubrey's team building retreat. It would become a pivotal time in their lives as they were about to compete on the international level, then go their separate ways after graduation.

"Will you come back for the delivery?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chloe beamed. "After all, I was there for the conception," she winked suggestively making Beca's eyes roll back. "It would only seem natural to be there for the birth of your first born."

"First?"

"Oh yeah! You guys are gonna have a ton of aca-children." Chloe joked. "It's inevitable."

"You sound just like Jesse."

"Yeah, I guess so." she laughed. "So, what're your plans?"

"Well...we've put a deposit down for a new house and will move in when construction is complete. It'll even have a white picket fence, can you believe that?" Beca chuckled. "I never thought I would be settling down like this, and with Jesse of all people."

Chloe laughed at her comment, then became more serious. "We had some good times but I could always tell you were holding back, and now I know why." she paused. "We were never meant to be."

"I know." Beca agreed.

"So, are you and Jesse still going to L.A.?"

"Yeah, but I need to be cleared medically to fly."

"Why?"

"Dr. Smith doesn't want to take any chances. I'm scheduled for another ultrasound at twelve weeks, if all goes well I'll be able to travel."

"Is it really that important!"

Beca nodded. "Like Jesse said, if I'm ever going to have closure, I need to confront my past."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "He's pretty smart for a nerd."

"Yeah he is." Beca smiled affectionately. "He's done so much for me and hasn't missed an OB/GYN appointment or therapy session since we hooked up. He holds me every night when I fall asleep and he's there for me when I have nightmares." she sighed. "I've never felt more secure."

"You really love him."

"Yeah, I really do."

"Enough to take on his name?" Chloe tested the waters. When Beca smirked and kept quiet she knew not to pursue that line of questioning and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, but at least I know you'll be taken care of." she sobbed. This was it, the end of an era as they were going their separate ways and saying goodbye. They were going to be separated by distance but would always remain the best of friends. "Please keep in touch and let me know what happens."

"I will, I promise..."

Hearing a key unlock the door Jesse entered and saw both women with glossy eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked. With sadness they nodded while he took Chloe's luggage outside. "I'll be at the car."

The drive to the airport was quiet as they all remained silent. Pulling into the passenger drop off zone, Jesse parked along the curb and placed the luggage beside his car. Getting the attention of an airport employee he gave the young attendant a healthy tip to check in Chloe's bags while the girls hugged it out. When they separated Chloe wanted a word with Jesse and yanked him aside.

"I know I'm leaving her in good hands so I won't threaten your life...much." she joked lightheartedly. "Just be good to each other."

"You have nothing to worry about, she's my life and I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy." Jesse opened his arms and embraced her. "Take care of yourself and good luck with your mom and with Meghan and the new job. Text us when you're settled in."

Chloe acknowledged him with a nod then directed her attention to Beca who had become an emotional train wreck. "Come here, you." she pulled Beca closer and kissed her full on the mouth. "I'll always love you." she murmured against her lips then abruptly turned away, grabbed her carry on bag and quickly disappeared into the terminal. A few minutes later airport security was surrounding their car and urged them to leave. Opening the passenger side door, Beca took her seat and buckled up while Jesse secured her door. Looking out the side window, she touched her lips and smiled knowing this was meant to be. Getting himself situated in the driver's seat Jesse took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go see our new house."

..ooOoo..

After a short drive they pulled up to a guard gate, flashed their driver's licenses and were granted entry into the community they purchased their home in. After a few turns they parked in front a dirt lot with a house in its framing stage. Getting out of their car they put on their white hard hats and carefully made their way up the unpaved driveway and entered their new home. As they walked around the open floor plan they imagined where their newly purchased furniture would be going. The more they planned the more excited they became until Beca stopped in her tracks and shut down.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked with concern, pulling her closer. "Are you okay?"

Beca locked eyes with him. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but," she paused. "Do you wanna get married?"

"What?" Jesse was perplexed. "Is this a trick question because the last I checked, you weren't the marrying type."

"I know...I'm not, which is the reason I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"Hey, don't feel obligated just because Junior is brewing inside you." he joked, patting her flat tummy. "I love you regardless, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that." Beca smiled because Jesse never pressured her. "I just want us to be a family."

"We will be a family."

"No we won't, not in the eyes of God. I want what's best for our children."

"Children?" he asked. "As in more than one?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "You never know."

He was dumbstruck by her sudden change of heart. "Well, it's probably a good thing your father already gave his blessing."

"What?" she couldn't believe it. "You already spoke with him?"

Jesse caressed her cheek. "Yeah, just in case."

She was overwhelmed with emotion and felt her heart beating out of her chest. "Ask me..."

Getting down on one knee Jesse slid off his class ring and held her left hand. "Beca, you're my best friend, the love of my life and mother of my unborn child." he took a moment to compose himself. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Beca chuckled at the sight of his bulky gold plated ring then saw pure love in his watering eyes. It wasn't the most romantic proposal but it was perfect for them. Falling to her knees it was as though time stood still and nothing else mattered as he patiently waited for her reply. "Yes." she answered softly. Letting out his breath that he did realize he was was holding, Jesse slid his ring onto her finger. Tilting their hard hat covered heads to the opposite direction they confirmed their engagement with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time as Jesse accompanies Beca to the City of Angels. With a few more chapters to go please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	16. Obstacles

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 16 - Obstacles

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Rebeca Mitchell, a non-believer of marriage somehow found herself engaged to Jesse Swanson, a boy she met in college who turned out to be the missing piece to her complex puzzle. Little did they know on that first day at Barden that a nerd, sitting in the backseat of his parent's car singing off key while playing air guitar to the rock classic, ' _Carry On My Wayward Son'_ would be the first of many smirks for a tattooed alt-girl with giant headphones wrapped around her neck. They were radio station interns and rivals in the world of collegiate a cappella competition that became best friends sharing an interest in music and an appreciation for cinema treasures, spawned during moviecations that continued long after graduation. Neither had expected it but fate had brought them together as they fulfilled needs in each other. For Jesse, the years of bullying had taken it's toll on him as he lacked the confidence to stand up to his overbearing and judgmental father and for Beca, the horrific crime she endured had left her scarred for life. Apart they dealt with obstacles that held them back, but together they became a force to be reckoned with.

The day she accepted his proposal was the beginning of the rest of their lives, as they were about to partake in holy matrimony and be thrown into parenthood. Over the next couple of weeks they told their families and closest friends of their engagement and proudly displayed Beca's rock set in platinum. They decided on a small ceremony to take place in Professor Mitchell's backyard garden after they returned from their Los Angeles trip. Having been cleared to fly by her OB/GYN, Beca was confirmed to be at least fourteen weeks along and having a textbook pregnancy.

* * *

It was the day of their flight. Taking their seats in first class, Jesse held Beca's hand while their jet maneuvered it's way on the tarmac and prepared for take off.

"Are you ready for this?" Jesse asked, bringing her hand to his lips.

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled. "I guess so." she nodded in confirmation. "Like you said, I need closure so we can put this crap behind us and concentrate on more positive things, like this little one." she effectionately rubbed her belly.

"That's my girl." he praised her courage with a warm smile. He knew this trip wasn't going to be easy on her but she needed to confront her demons once and for all. "Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" he asked rhetorically then leaned in for a kiss.

"I think you did about five minutes ago." she smiled against his lips. "But you can tell me all you want."

And he did…

Over the next few hours they were on approach to the city of angels. Having fallen asleep somewhere between Texas and New Mexico, Beca entered R.E.M. sleep and began to dream about the night that changed her life.

..ooOoo..

" _Hold her down, dammit!" Garrett drunk shouted his post high school buddies who restrained Beca's ankles and wrists while he pried her open. "Oh yeah, there it is." he proudly displayed her goods. "Now that's a virgin, but not for long..." he sadistically teased as he lowered his jeans and shorts. "This is what you get for being a fucking cock teaser." he backhanded her across the face then stroked his pencil dick._

 _Beca maintained a brave front and was more concerned about Lindsay then what was about to happen to her. When their eyes met she mouthed, "It's okay." to her childhood best friend who was forced to bare witness of her deflowering. At the ripe age of sixteen Beca's pride refused to beg for mercy or cry out in fear even though she was fully aware of the seriousness of their situation. She knew her submission was what they were after but wasn't about to give it to them. Lifting her chin, young Rebeca Mitchell squeezed her eyes shut as Garrett ripped through her hymen and as took her innocence._

..ooOoo..

"NO!" Beca cried out and got the attention of Jesse and one of the flight attendants.

Standing over his fiancé Jesse gently shook her by the shoulders. "Beca, wake up...you're dreaming."

She came out of it pretty quickly but looked stunned. At first Beca didn't recognize her surroundings, then saw an airline steward approaching.

"Sir, we're beginning our descent, you need to take your seat."

"Yes ma'am...right away." Jesse didn't argue with the uniformed woman, sat down and made sure his and Beca's seatbelt's were properly fastened. "It's been awhile since you've had one of these nightmares, do you want to talk about it?" Instead of responding Beca shook her head and couldn't hold back her tears. They'd been going to therapy regularly and making progress but Jesse understood the trauma she experienced would take years to overcome. He also knew that she needed his patience and tenderness to bring her out of it. "C'mere..." he held her until her emotional break passed. When the same flight attendant inquired about what was going on, Jesse assured her he had things under control and shooed her away.

"I think coming to L.A. is stirring up more bad memories." Beca finally spoke. "It's not safe for me and the baby." she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry but it was a mistake to come here. I can't do this..."

"Hey...I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby." he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her face. "We're going to face these obstacles together and then we're going to get married and be a family."

Beca dried her eyes then began to doubt herself. "How the hell am I supposed to be your wife and mother to this child when I'm so fucked up?" she pulled away and locked eyes with him. "Can't you see how broken I am?"

"You're not broken, just a little bent." he joked, trying to make light of their situation. "I can't explain it but every fiber of my being tells me that we belong together. I love you Beca, and that's all there is to it. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Beca smiled at her fiancé who continued to surprise her. Jesse was her rock and represented a bright future she never thought was possible. "How did a nerd like you become so damn strong?"

"That's easy, I get my strength from you." he admitted truthfully then leaned over to press his lips to her's. She sighed at his compliment then sat back in her seat while their jumbo jet descended through the clouds and landed safely at LAX.

* * *

After checking into their luxury suite they made several phone calls and planned their trip accordingly. Knowing it was Lindsay's parents who initiated court proceedings, Beca wanted to meet with them first and get more information. In addition to seeing the Martin's, the next couple of days they planned to visit the behavioral facility she was hospitalized at and the prison to confront the monster who altered the course of her life.

Later that evening Jesse ordered room service and made sure Beca's stress was minimized as much as possible. Drawing her a bath he added therapeutic oils to the water then reduced the temperature so it was safe enough for their baby. Jesse was a constant source of amusement to Beca who continued to research all aspects of pregnancy by providing new tidbits of information on a regular basis. As he took his place behind his soon-to-be spouse in the oversized tub, he wrapped his arms and legs around her petite form and held her flush to him. When his hands gravitated to her belly he felt the beginning of a baby bump.

"You're starting to show." he kissed the back of her neck. "And your breasts are fuller." he cupped them to show she was more than a handful. "Pretty soon you won't be able to hide this."

"Uh Huh." she breathed and pressed herself into his strong hands. Her mammary glands were producing milk for their baby and had become ultra sensitive, and being the breast guy that Jesse was, he could hardly resist messing with them. "My boobs are gross."

Jesse laughed out loud. "They are not, they're awesome." he insisted, gently fondling her pliant mounds and nibbling along her neckline. "How about I give you one of my famous neck and shoulder massages?"

"Mmm...I'd love that but no funny business tonight, okay? I'm kinda tired from all the traveling."

"You know, not everything is about sex." he clarified, holding her closer. "I'm content just being here with my gorgeous knocked up fiancé."

Beca rolled her eyes and couldn't hold back her chuckle. "You're such a weirdo." she yawned, then settled her backside against his front.

After a while of being in her fiancés arms, Beca fell asleep. When their bath water turned cold Jesse carried her to bed where he dried her off then tucked her in. She was so exhausted that she couldn't stay awake. When he heard her breaths even out, he knew she was out for the count.

"Sweet dreams, baby." he whispered then laid down next to her. When Beca turned over and rested her head on his chest, Jesse felt loved and protective at the same time. He would take a bullet or take a life to ensure the well-being of his family. The love he felt for Beca was stronger than he ever imagined and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect her. "You'll have your answers soon and hopefully, you'll have closure."

* * *

The following morning they were on the way to visit with the Martin's. The last time Beca had seen Lindsay's parents was nine years before; the night of Homecoming. As they walked up to the front door Beca took deep breaths to calm her nerves while Jesse put a supportive arm around her waist and rang the bell. Waiting for someone to answer felt like an eternity but when the door finally opened to reveal Lindsay's mother, the cross country trip was worth it. Mrs. Martin took one look at Beca's face and broke down.

"It's really you!" The older woman pulled Beca into her arms. "Larry, she's here!"

An older man with balding blonde hair came into view and couldn't believe that their daughter's best friend was not only alive and well, she was in their home. "Rebeca, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Beca spoke softly. "Um...this is Jesse Swanson, my fiancé. Jesse, these are Lindsay's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

"Rebeca, we've known you since you were a child, we're practically family. Please call us by our first names."

"Of course Linda, it's just been so long."

"Yes it has." Larry embraced her. "The last time we saw you was in the hospital. Nobody thought you would ever come out of it, but here you are..."

"Sweetie, please tell us how you've been." Linda inquired bringing Beca and Jesse into their living room. "But before we start, can we get you something to drink?"

"Um...sure. Anything non-alcoholic or caffeine free will do."

"I've got a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade..."

"Sounds perfect." Beca smiled and followed her into the kitchen to retrieve and pour their glasses. Returning to the living area they handed the drinks to the men then took their seats. Looking around the room Beca spotted several frames containing photos of Lindsay and herself as young children up until their teenage years.

Jesse stood up and walked over to the mantle to study the pictures. "I can't believe this is you, you're adorable. I would've never guessed you had blonde curly hair, what happened?" he smiled at how innocent and carefree both girls appeared then felt sadness thinking about what transpired afterwards.

"I grew up." she merely answered, then addressed the Martin's. "I can't believe you still have those." Beca joined Jesse at the mantle to look at the pictures. She'd seen them before but it had been years. "I can still remember when they were taken."

"It's all we have left of our baby, and you." Mrs. Martin teared up. "I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't get emotional, but what happened to you two..."

Larry pulled his wife into his arms to console her. "Rebeca, it hasn't been easy for us. A parent should never have to bury their child. Hopefully you'll never have to experience that kind of pain, that is if you ever decide to have kids of your own."

Beca and Jesse exchanged looks then decided to share their news. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Beca added.

"You're pregnant?" Linda asked with a glimmer of hope creeping into her gloomy face. When Beca confirmed with a nod a smile washed over the older woman. "How far along are you?"

"Um...fourteen weeks."

"That's wonderful." Larry congratulated the young couple. "Does your mother know?"

"No, we've barely spoken since I left L.A., she doesn't even know I'm engaged or here."

"It's too bad the two of you don't get along." Linda sighed in disappointment. "After Lindsay took her life we lost track of you but always wondered how you were doing."

The young couple returned to the sofa and took their seats. Giving her fiancé a knowing look, Beca began to share what she'd gone through.

"Well, for years I didn't know what happened but recently my memories surfaced. I know what those monsters did to us, and I remember what happened after I woke up, but I still don't know how we got out. To this day my mother refuses to tell me or my dad anything." she sighed with frustration. "A good friend of ours who's an attorney, did some digging and found out that you prosecuted them with her help. She lied to me and I want to know why. I want to know why I was kept in the dark."

"Rebeca, when your mom heard what happened and then saw what they did to you, it nearly destroyed her. You were unresponsive and became an empty shell of yourself. Our baby visited you daily and tried to get through to you, but she couldn't bring you back. You were the sister she never had and her hero; it broke her heart seeing you in that state." Mrs. Martin sobbed. "Your doctors may have fixed you physically but there was guarantee that you would ever come out of it."

"But I did..."

"Yes, and from what we see you're doing very well." Larry added.

Beca sighed and began to get emotional because they had no clue what she'd gone through, she'd come a long way from being that unresponsive victim to where she was today. "When I woke up, everything changed." she fought back tears. "I was out of control and turned to drugs and promiscuity. I nearly died of an overdose on my eighteenth birthday and ended up in a drug induced coma. When I survived that, my dad gave me an ultimatum to get sober or I was on my own, so I checked myself into a substance abuse program. I lived in a locked facility for months and experienced withdrawal at its worst. After I was released I relocated to Atlanta where my father used his seniority at Barden and enrolled me into college. The rest is history."

"Is that where you met your friend?" Larry asked, looking over at Jesse.

"Yes sir," Jesse answered proudly. "She's been through hell but she'll get there."

"I still have nightmares about that night." Beca admitted with sadness thinking about the dream she had during their flight. "I'm scarred inside and out which, is the reason I'm here. I want some answers..."

Mrs. Martin turned to her husband who nodded slowly. "Ask us anything, and we'll give you the truth."

Beca acknowledged her friend's mother with a nod then went for it. "How did we get out?"

Linda sighed as she returned her glass to the coaster in front of her. "You and Lindsay went missing for more than twenty-four hours. When you didn't come back to my house that night, I called your mother. We got the police involved and they questioned your friends who told them the whereabouts of that party. They got a search warrant, went to that house and found you two tied up and gagged like animals; they had no intention of letting you go." Linda took a deep breath then continued. "Paramedics took you both to the hospital and then we received calls from the police saying they found you and to meet in the ER. I held my hysterical daughter while they worked on you."

"Where was my mother all this time?"

"She was at your side until they rushed you into surgery."

Beca had been fighting her emotions but finally broke down. "Why would she keep this from me?"

"Rebeca, she was very distraught and had to be restrained by security so you could be treated. What they did to you..." she couldn't finish her sentence. "My daughter was an emotional basket case but you were bleeding internally."

The truth wasn't easy for Beca to hear but she was finally getting some answers.

"I still don't understand why she lied to me." she sobbed. "Why does she hate me so much?"

Jesse had let things progress far enough and pulled Beca into his arms. He promised to protect her and needed to reel her back in before things got out of control. But then the unexpected happened...

"I don't hate you." A woman entered the room with Mr. Martin. Beca recognized the voice immediately and snapped her neck around to confirm her suspicions. "When Larry called me and said you were here, I couldn't stay away. Plus, I knew you would never call me."

"Beca, is that...?" Jesse already knew the answer but asked anyway. When his girl turned to look at him with all color drained from her face he knew things were about to go from bad to worse.

"Yes...that's my mother."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for making it through another loaded chapter. This story is nearing its conclusion but first let's take a poll and see what you think will happen next. Please select one.

(A) Beca will confront her mom then forgive her; Jesse will confront Garrett then threaten his life; Beca will break out a cup and start singing her trademark song.

(B) Beca will confront her mom then walk out of her life; Jesse will confront Garrett then gloat about how hot his fiancé is; Beca will start writing a memoir of surviving rape.

(C) Beca will confront her mom then slap her across the face; Jesse will go undercover as a prison security guard then beat the crap out of Garrett; Beca will sell her story to Lionsgate Films who hires Anna Kendrick to portray her in the movie.


	17. Confrontation & Closure - Part 1

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 17 - Confrontation & Closure - Part 1

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

"Beca, is that...?" Jesse already knew the answer but asked anyway. When his girl turned to look at him with all color drained from her face he knew things were about to go from bad to worse.

"Yes...that's my mother."

"What!?" he became unglued and pulled Beca away from the danger. When they talked about making the trip to L.A. Beca had made it very clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with her mother, but here she was forcing her way back into her daughter's life. His concerns for his soon-to-be spouse and mother of his unborn child were justified as he considered how delicate her condition was and lashed out at the Martin's. "How could you do this to her? Hasn't she been through enough?" Jesse couldn't believe the deception that was thrust upon them as he transitioned into full protector mode. When he saw what the stress was doing to Beca he made the unilateral decision to get the hell out of there. "That's it, we're leaving."

"No...wait." Alexandria Mitchell insisted, standing in their path. "Please don't go, I want to speak with my daughter."

"Why, and lie to her some more?"

"It's okay, Jesse." Beca placed her hand on his chest to calm him down. "I've got this."

"Excuse me but, who the hell are you?"

"I'm her fiancé."

Alex could've been knocked over with a feather as she addressed her daughter directly. "You're engaged?" By the disapproving tone of her voice she wasn't in favor of her daughter's decision to marry. "Didn't you learn anything from your parents?"

"Oh yeah, you'd be surprised how much." Beca answered. "I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"I guess not." she retorted with a sour disposition. "Besides, I thought you were a lesb-."

"That's enough!" Jesse cut off the older woman who was now throwing insults at his fiancé. "You obviously have no idea what she's been through or even know who she is. We're leaving..."

"You're right, I don't..." Alex backed down when they started to head for the front door only to be stopped by Lindsay's parents.

"Rebeca, please accept our apology." Mrs. Martin went on. "When we heard you were coming for a visit we contacted your mother. It was before we knew what transpired between you two. Please forgive us, we didn't mean to cause you more pain."

"It's alright, Linda. I don't blame you for wanting to bring us together, she probably manipulated you with her lies as well. She's good at that!" Beca gave her mother a look of disgust then redirected her attention to her friend's parents. "Thank you for seeing us and for filling in the blanks."

They said their goodbyes then proceeded to open the front door.

"Beca...please don't go!" she groveled. "You're right, I've been a terrible mother. I lied and withheld the truth because I felt it was in your best interest." she blocked her daughter's path to address her directly. "But now that you're here, I want to make things right, if you'll let me."

Beca shook her head in disbelief then looked her mother in the eye. "Alright, you want to talk?" she asked, slamming the door shut. It had been years since she'd seen this woman and had a lot to say to her. "Why did you keep me in the dark?"

Mrs. Mitchell sighed in frustration at her daughter's insistence. "Because I didn't think you could handle the truth."

"The truth?" Beca seethed, repeating her words. "I was gang raped and nearly bled to death. I became a vegetable then found out I had an abortion with no recollection of having sex."

"You remember all that?"

"Yes I remember! Why the hell do you think I'm here?" Beca took some therapeutic breaths to calm herself while Jesse and the Martin's listened to their exchange. "Then you told me I was impregnated by immaculate conception and carrying Satan's child. I was so fucked up back then, I believed it. How much worse could it get?"

"Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment." Alex mumbled to herself. "You didn't have an abortion."

"WHAT!?" Beca and Jesse barked in perfect synchronization.

"Jesus Christ...we're catholic. It's against our religious beliefs. I only told you that so you wouldn't ask questions later on."

"Ask questions?" Beca's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What the actual fuck?"

"Shit!" Alex cursed under her breath. "I've been dreading this moment..."

"I don't believe this." Beca turned to Jesse. "More goddamn lies…"

"If she didn't have an abortion, what happened to the baby?" Jesse jumped in with both feet and was going to get to the bottom of this. "ANSWER HER!"

"Alright!" she conceded, locking eyes with her daughter. "You delivered a stillbirth son at five months."

"What the hell?" Beca clutched her chest as nausea washed over her. Then she thought about the length of time she supposedly spent at the psychiatric facility. "You said I was hospitalized for a couple of months, how long was I actually there?"

Her mom did the calculation in her head. "About six months." she finally answered. "You came out of it shortly after they took him."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing then turned to her fiancé who was just as mortified. "Jesse, call Dr. Smith and tell him about this." she sighed with fear. "He needs to know."

"Already on it." he whipped out his cell phone and dialed their OB/GYN. "I'm going to take this outside." Beca acknowledged him with a nod as he left the house.

When he was gone Alex grabbed her daughter's wrist. "Who's Dr. Smith?"

"None of your _fucking_ business!" she yanked her hand away from her mother's grip. "And don't touch me!"

Alex's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah...surprise!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not that you give a shit!"

"Is that why you're getting married?"

"What? NO!" Beca lashed out. "How dare you insinuate that about me! Like I said earlier, I'm _nothing_ like you!"

Alex realized at that moment that she was not only wrong, she was very wrong and tried to backtrack as much as possible. "I should've told you the truth but it'll be okay, things were much different back then. Your body was still recovering and couldn't sustain the baby, and they couldn't abort because of the danger to you."

Beca couldn't believe her mother's word vomiting and let out a hysterical laugh. "You're something else, you know that?"

Jesse returned to his fiancee's side and looked relieved. "Does she know?" he asked quietly, referring to her mother.

"Yes, she knows..." Beca responded with disdain then tried to calm herself with deep breaths. "What did he say?"

"He said not to worry and that you've already been screened for genetic disorders and abnormalities. He wanted me to tell you that you're in excellent health and doesn't anticipate any risk to the baby. However, knowing that this happened, he doesn't want to take any chances and wants to see us every two weeks until delivery."

"Okay." Beca let out a sigh of relief. "I can live with that."

"Me too." Jesse agreed, pulling her into his arms. "For a minute I thought…" he was so upset he couldn't finish his sentence. "If anything happened to you or the baby…" he teared up. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she spoke softly and pressed her lips to his. "I think we're done here."

"I couldn't agree more." Jesse shook his head at her mother with disappointment. "It's a damn shame you'll never get to know what an incredible woman your daughter is. C'mon babe, let's get out of here."

"No, you can't go." Alex pleaded with them. "PLEASE!"

"Please what?" Beca pulled away from the man she loved and began to unleash her wrath. "You don't fucking get it, you lied to me! For years I didn't know what the hell happened and didn't understand why my best friend killed herself. Had you been honest from the beginning and gotten me the help I needed, I wouldn't have fallen into a bad crowd and turned into an addict. I hooked up with women because of my hatred for men and sought comfort for my pain, not realizing it was repressed memories driving my emotions. I needed my mother and all she did was turn her back on me for her own selfish reasons. And then I found out you helped prosecute those monsters. Do you have any idea what you put me through? Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

For the first time in nine years Alexandria Mitchell found herself at a disadvantage, she was stunned into silence while her daughter unloaded on her.

"Because I love you."

"That's not enough!"

"Okay...fine." Alex sighed in defeat and paced the room until she stopped in front of her daughter. "You were my little honor's student who could do no wrong. But then you disappeared and I didn't know what to do. The three of us went to the police but they wouldn't do anything until you were missing for at least twenty-four hours. The wait was unbearable, and then we got the call that you were found. When I saw you in the ER, bloodied and in shock," she broke down. "Part of me died that day. Watching them intubate you with your eyes wide open, I'll never forget the look of horror on your face. I wanted to hold you and assure you that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't know if you were going to live. And then they took you away…"

As Beca listened Jesse put a supportive arm around her.

"You survived the surgery but were never the same. I watched you stare at that goddamn ceiling and be fed through a tube, and then you were with child…" she took a moment to compose herself. "By this time Linda and Larry found their daughter's letters and came to me. We went after those animals and put them away. It didn't bring back their daughter or wake you up, but it was something." Alex couldn't hold back her tears. "As you laid there unresponsive to the world, I watched your stomach grow and thought it was a miracle, until he died..."

Feeling Beca tense up Jesse held her closer.

"When you finally came out of it, you had no memory of _anything_. I didn't know what to say or do and started making up crazy shit. All I knew was that I didn't want you to hurt anymore so I withheld the truth and hoped you'd never remember. But you did…" she wiped her eyes and continued. "I was wrong and caused you more distress. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you, and don't deserve your forgiveness." Picking up her bag, Alex took a step towards the entry. Turning around to face her daughter one last time she said her final peace. "I'll go now and stay out of your life. I'm so sorry, Rebeca..."

And just like that Alexandria Mitchell was out the front door and out of their lives. The confrontation was nothing that Beca expected for there were two sides to every story. While Beca grieved for the loss of her innocence and friend, her mother grieved for the loss of her only daughter who ceased to be the happy go lucky girl she gave birth to. As she vacated the premises Beca's demeanor changed, she was no longer angry and full of contempt, she was saddened after losing the only mother she ever knew.

"Beca..." Jesse spoke softly as he held her in his arms. "She seems sincere."

" I know," she pulled away and looked down to her hands. "What do I do?"

"You've both been hurting for so long." Lifting her chin Jesse smiled warmly. "Go to her."

After a beat Beca nodded, and without saying another word, bolted out the front door.

"Mom!" she yelled out and got her mother's attention just as she was pulling away from the curb. Forcing her transmission into park, Alex jumped out of the car and ran towards her daughter. With open arms she embraced her only offspring. "I'm sorry too."

It was a moment that Jesse would never forget as mother and daughter came together, sobbing and forgiving each other for years of pain. Giving them privacy, Jesse wiped the moisture from his eyes then went inside.

After a few minutes the Mitchell women walked arm in arm into the Martin's house.

"Jesse, I'd like to officially introduce you to my mother, Alexandria." Beca dabbed the corners of her eyes and sniffled. "Mom, this is Jesse Swanson, the love of my life."

Alex's heart was bursting with joy as she pulled her future son-in-law in for a hug. "Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't." she whispered for his ears only. "I promise, things will be different from now on."

"Good." Jesse whispered back. "Because she needs you."

"I know." she replied through happy tears. "I need her too."

When they pulled apart Alex hugged her daughter some more then had a few hundred questions for the couple.

"How did you meet? When did you get engaged? When is the wedding? When are you due? Do you know what you're having?" The questions came at them like rapid fire as she continued on. "I'm sorry, it's just now that I have my daughter back, I don't want to let her go."

"You won't have to, Mrs. Mitchell. Our home will always be open to you." Jesse proudly extended the offer. "Plus, you're going to be a grandmother so we'll expect several visits throughout the year from you, right Beca?"

"Absolutely." she smiled. "And to answer your question about the wedding, after we return from this trip we're having a small ceremony and reception in dad's backyard. I realize it's short notice so don't feel obliga-"

"I'll be there!" Alex interrupted with enthusiasm then put her arm around her daughter. "I've missed enough of your life."

Leaving the Martin's the three of them went back to Alex's condo where they enjoyed Chinese take out and caught up on each other's lives. Beca told her mom of their love story starting with the first day of college, meeting Jesse to her relationship with Chloe to a certain donor contract drawn up by an attorney. They shared laughs at how ridiculous, yet amazing their tale was. When Beca spoke about her feelings for Jesse changing and the night of her painful breakthrough, mother and daughter shed more tears. It was what Jesse promised...closure, but so much more. It was an end to years of conflict between two very head strong women. By the time they went their separate ways, they knew it was temporary because Beca got her mother back and she was going to be a part of their lives.

..ooOoo..

 _Later that evening..._

Laying in bed enjoying their post coital bliss Beca couldn't keep the grin off her face. After hours of slow passionate lovemaking the former alt-girl was feeling at peace with herself and couldn't believe what had transpired earlier. Watching her fiancee's chest rise and fall with each breath, the love she felt for Jesse was stronger than titanium and something she never thought she'd experience in her lifetime. Studying his features she wondered who their baby would take after in appearance and personality, then leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. The action had Jesse smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and reciprocated with a kiss of his own.

"Hey," she spoke softly against his lips. "Thank you for helping me get my life back."

"You're welcome, but it goes both ways." Jesse hooked a tendril of hair behind her ear spike. "I didn't start living until you stepped out of that cab and into my life."

"Me too." she admitted. "I've never felt this way."

"What do you mean?"

Beca propped herself on his chest. "Chloe said she could always tell I was holding back with her. But with you, it's different."

"How so?"

"I loved her and always will, but I wasn't in love." she stop to consider what she was saying. "I never knew what that felt like until you came along."

Jesse smiled at her candor. "That's because we're soulmates." he explained, caressing her cheek. "We're meant to be."

"Yeah, I believe that now."

"So, any more doubts?"

Instead of answering she climbed on top and straddled his waist. Getting to her knees she reached between her thighs and took hold of the beast and fed it to her opening. Slowly sinking down on her prize she closed her eyes momentarily and groaned seductively. He was the thoroughbred to her jockey as she rotated her hips and took him deeper inside. Leaning down she pressed herself against him and kissed his lips while he enveloped her in his arms and thrust upward. The more he jutted his hips, the louder the sound of slapping skin, the deeper their kisses until...

"No more doubts." she strained against his lips and exploded around him.

He'd never seen her so open and honest with herself. It was Beca "badass" Mitchell in her purest state opening her heart and taking him beyond the point of no return.

..ooOoo..

The following morning they showered together, got dressed then had room service deliver their breakfast. They were animated more than usual as they discussed changes to their wedding venue now that Beca's mom was attending. Corresponding with her dad via text message, he couldn't be more pleased with his daughter's progress and assured her that his ex-wife would be welcome at his home. He then mentioned that Sheila had recruited some of her Bellas to help coordinate the event and as an added bonus, hired her favorite Italian restaurant, Bambinelli's to cater the shindig.

With a couple hurdles out of the way they still had the rest of the course to manouver until they made it to the finish line. Having been cleared by the state prison authorities, Beca and Jesse arranged to meet with the instigator who started it all and catapulted her into darkness. Garrett had no idea who was visiting him that day, however after a direct confrontation with his victim from nine years before, he would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and PM's. The majority chose "C" which I thought was hilarious. Those of you who selected "A" were correct so now you know what direction I'm taking this story. Tune in next time for part 2 when Beca comes face to face with her rapist, then she'll come across a new challenge that may take her life in a different direction. Thank you again for reading.


	18. Confrontation & Closure - Part 2

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 18 - Confrontation & Closure - Part 2

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Pulling up to the California State Prison in Lancaster, Jesse flashed their I.D.'s to the armed security guard then was instructed to park their rental and take a shuttle to the high security facility. After being searched and patted down they were checked in, assigned guest badges and briefly met with the warden to go over some rules before being permitted inside. After a brief lecture they were escorted to a large room where inmates were receiving visitors.

"Give me a moment." Beca smiled to Jesse then was seated behind the safety glass.

"Okay, I'll be right over there, watching everything." Jesse pointed to the corner of the room, then left her side.

A few minutes later a heavyset balding man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit was brought in. When the criminal saw who his visitor was, he reluctantly took his seat on the other side of the glass.

"Prison has changed you, and not for the better." Beca observed. "How's Bubba, treating that ass of yours?" she was relentless in her teasing and carried on with a confidence she didn't realize she had.

He refused to acknowledge her.

"Nine years ago you took something that belonged to me, and now I'm taking it back." she unzipped her leather jacket then took it off. Interlinking her fingers on the table in front of her she had to know the truth. "Was it worth it?"

He remained silent.

"You had it all." she continued on. "You were good looking and popular and on your way to getting a football scholarship at any university of your choice, why the fuck did you do it?" He slowly looked up to meet her gaze. When he saw her low cut V neck, his eyes gravitated to her cleavage. "Hey, asshole! My eyes are up here."

He smirked at how feisty she'd become. This was not the same girl he met in high school who's drill team rallied the crowd during their football games or the chick he dated that had barely gone to second base with him. This was a much different Rebeca Mitchell, and that intrigued him.

Moistening his lips, he undressed her with his eyes . "You've changed a little," he observed. "Still a tiny thing but nice tits."

"Yeah? Nine years will do that." she quipped. "You look like shit."

He chucked at her insult then leaned closer to the glass. "When you told me you were inexperienced and wanted to take things slow, I knew I had to have you that much sooner."

"And that gave you and your scumbag friends the right to rape me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you wanted it."

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe the delusional bullshit coming out of his mouth. "You know what? Back in the day, I liked you, a lot. You were my first real boyfriend and I had already decided to give it up to you on prom night, but you had to fuck it all up. Look at you now," she twisted her face in disgust. "You're nothing but a repulsive pile of shit who will always be a convicted sex offender."

"So what." he responded. "I'll be out in less than a year for good behavior. All I have to do is keep telling them what they want to hear, shed a few tears here and there, and I'll be out early."

"So, you have no remorse for what you did to me? No regrets?"

Leaning closer Garrett did something Beca never anticipated. He licked the glass from bottom to top and sent shivers along her spine. "I enjoyed busting your cherry and watching them fuck your holes. But next time, I want to hear you scream and beg for mercy."

At that very moment Beca realized there would be no rehabilitation for Garrett who took pleasure in her torture and was grateful for the opportunity to face him because what she was contemplating was going to work.

"You're a monster." she seethed. "And don't count on getting out anytime soon." Retrieving her cell phone from her lap she placed it on the counter which displayed ' _recording in progress'_. Switching off the device she tested the playback then turned towards Jesse and nodded signifying that their plan in capturing the incriminating conversation had been a success. Spinning back around to confront her rapist, Beca let him have it. "Every time you're up for parole, we'll be back here with our attorney and this recording to remind the courts what a sick son-of-a bitch you are. We're going to make sure you do the full twenty-five years."

"You fucking little cunt!" Garrett became unglued and rose to his feet only to be pushed back down by a prison guard. "You'll never get away with this!"

"She already has." Jesse added taking the seat next to her. "And when you do finally get out, if you come anywhere near my wife, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you, and won't stop until you've taken your last breath."

Beca had never seen this side of Jesse who was cool as a cucumber as he continued with his threats while Garrett fumed with rage. She was so taken by the moment she grabbed her fiancé by his shirt and planted a long passionate kiss on him. "We're done here." she smiled against his lips.

As they stood up to walk away Garrett yelled profanities at the top of his lungs and had to be taken down by the guards. Without looking back they felt vindicated because they'd gotten to him. It didn't erase the pain he caused Beca, however they left a lasting mark on his miserable existence.

* * *

Their final stop of their trip was to the Mental Health Center of UCLA. Beca had previously contacted the center and spoke with a staff member who was there during her hospitalization. Entering the facility they took an elevator to the psychiatric department and approached the nurse's station. Recognizing an older woman dressed in floral scrubs, Beca waited until she was available. When the head nurse saw she was there, she dropped everything, ran around the desk and hugged her former patient. They spoke about what transpired nine years before and the changes made to the department since then. As they walked around the facility, Beca couldn't help noticing a young girl sitting up in bed staring straight ahead. She had blonde wavy hair, ocean blue eyes with no expression. For some reason Beca was drawn to the patient and began to ask questions.

"What's her story?"

The nurse followed Beca's eyes to the young woman and shook her head with sadness.

"Her mother says she was sexually abused but we think there's more to it. She's in shock and hasn't spoken since she was brought in, and that was months ago. Sound familiar?"

Beca furrowed her brow. "I think I can get through to her." she insisted. "If anyone knows what its like to be trapped in your own personal hell..." Beca gave Jesse a knowing look, then appealed to the nurse. "Please, I'd like to try."

"She's a minor so I'll need her legal guardian's consent." The nurse explained but seeing how much Beca wanted to help, she let her proceed. "Go ahead, it couldn't hurt." she gave her the green light while she went back to the nurse's station and pulled the girl's file to make the phone call.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesse asked, stroking her arm. "You don't know anything about her."

"You're right, but there's something about that girl. I don't know what it is, but I want to help."

"Okay," Jesse smiled warmly and kissed her cheek. "I'll wait for you out here." With Jesse maintaining his distance he observed his fiancé attempt to connect with the traumatized patient.

"Hey...I'm Beca," she entered the room. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't blink.

"So, from what I've heard, we have a lot in common." Beca dragged a chair over to the bed. "I was a patient here about nine years ago, and just like you, terrible things happened to me."

She still didn't respond.

"Okay, I don't know how much of this is actually getting through but I'll tell you anyway. When I was sixteen I was gang raped and nearly died." Beca took a moment to maintain her composure. "After they patched me up I lived here for months in a catatonic state."

The girl looked at her.

"Yep, I didn't eat, didn't speak, didn't do shit. This place kept me alive and took care of me until I came out of it six months later." Beca let out a sigh. "It took years to come to terms with what happened but here I am, living proof that it's possible to go on."

"I'm sixteen." The girl finally broke her silence.

"Told you we had a lot in common." Beca smiled with affection. "So, what happened to you?"

"My step dad has been coming to my room since I was fourteen. He said if I told anyone he would take it out on me and my mother...so I kept quiet, until now."

"He molested you for two years." Beca deducted from the story, reaching for her hand. "Do you want talk about it?"

The girl slowly nodded. "Mom had a migraine and went to bed early. My step dad came into my room and locked the door. While he was doing his thing, I couldn't take it anymore." she began to tear up. "I reached under my pillow and the next thing I knew, I slit his throat."

Beca's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God." Was all she could say as a wave of nausea washed over her.

The traumatized girl took a moment then told her the rest. "When mom found me, her husband's sweaty body was draped over mine, bleeding everywhere and still inside me."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It wasn't your fault." Holding her hand tighter she willed her strength into the sobbing girl. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." she wept harder. "I killed him."

"I know you did but he's been hurting you for so long and deserved his fate. Besides, it was in self defense."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "I'm no attorney but I can't imagine any jury being sympathetic to a child molester. You just need to stop blaming yourself and concentrate on healing, just like me." Beca gave it some thought then made a suggestion. "Hey, I want to share something with you." Getting to her feet she looked around the room and found the perfect specimen then sat on the floor Indian style. "When I was in isolation during my drug rehab residency, I became obsessed with this video, and being the nerd I am, spent hours learning this annoying song and cup routine. I haven't done this since my freshman year in college so, no judging..."

The girl's demeanor changed from being sad to curious as her new friend started clapping and making sounds with a white plastic cup. When she heard Beca sing the catchy tune, she became mesmerized.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

 _When I'm gone_  
 _When I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone_  
 _When I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

By the time she finished the last verse the patient jumped out of bed and hurled herself at Beca who instinctively wrapped her arms around her. The former a cappella singer embraced the girl and didn't realize they were being observed by the girl's mother, her fiancé and hospital staff including a social worker assigned to her case.

"Will you show me how to do it?" the young blonde asked, wiping her eyes. "I mean, only if you want to."

"I'd love to, and then we can be nerds together." Beca chuckled then directed her attention to the crowd forming at the door. "Hey, can one of you weirdos find a plastic cup for-"

"Robyn." the girl cut her off and was beaming. "I'm Robyn."

Beca smiled back then accepted a cup from Jesse who winked. "It's very nice to meet you Robyn, and welcome back."

For the next few hours of teaching the routine and performing it with her new friend, the girl was a pro and thoroughly enjoying herself. With visiting hours coming to an end Beca knew it was time for them to get going. Giving the girl her cell number she told her to call, text or FaceTime her at anytime. When they said their goodbyes Beca left the room and was stopped by Robyn's mother.

"I don't know who you are but what you just did..." she began to tear up. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back."

"You're welcome. She's a good kid, but she's been through hell, so be patient with her."

"I will." The woman nodded then went inside her daughter's room.

"That was amazing." Jesse gushed, pulling Beca into his arms. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." she admitted truthfully. "Something inside, compelled me to do it. Maybe it's my maternal instincts or just being back here…" she took a deep breath and teared up. "I just wanted to help her."

"I'd say you succeeded." Jesse turned them around so both could watch Robyn breakdown in her mother's arms. "Look what you did."

Tears of joy ran down Beca's cheeks as Jesse held her. When she pulled away the social worker assigned to Robyn's case approached them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mitchell. I'm with the department of social services and a member of RAINN; Rape Abuse Incest National Network. We work with the media, entertainment industry, high schools and colleges across the country to provide information about sexual violence prevention, prosecution, and recovery. I saw what you just did for that girl, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, and it's just Beca."

"Are you a counselor?"

"No, I'm actually a rape survivor and previous resident here. I've recently come to terms with my past and still going to therapy. My fiancé and I are here to face some of my demons before we tie the knot and have our little one." she smiled, rubbing her belly. "That thing you saw, it just sort of happened, it wasn't planned."

"Well, for not having any training you did a hell of a job with Robyn. We've been trying for months to get through to her and you did it in a matter of hours. We're always looking for extraordinary people to add to our organization, and from what I just witnessed, you're a natural. Have you considered becoming an advocate for teen rape?"

"Me?" Beca pointed to herself in disbelief. "Um...no actually. We don't even live here. We're visiting from Atlanta where I produce music for a living."

"That's okay, we're nationwide and it wouldn't have to be a full time commitment. It's strictly volunteer whenever you're available. Would you be interested in helping our cause?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders and glanced over at Jesse who was beaming with pride. "I don't know, maybe?"

"How did you feel after helping her?"

"Good...really good actually."

"Imagine that on a larger scale addressing high schools and college campuses." the woman put her arm around Beca's shoulder. "Counselors have years of education who use tools to get through to their patients however, your experience not only makes you empathetic, you're in an unique position to help others because you're relatable."

"It sounds intriguing but am I really qualified for something like that? Plus, I've got so much going on right now with our wedding coming up and this baby..."

"Well, here's my card, our website is on it. Check us out and let me know if you're interested. Personally, I think you're not only qualified, you would be an asset to our organization. Think about it."

"I will, thank you."

..ooOoo..

Later that evening Beca and Jesse returned to their hotel room and enjoyed a quiet candlelight dinner. It was the weekend that neither would forget as they accomplished everything they set out to do. As they finished their meals Jesse couldn't keep his eyes off his future wife.

"You look different."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're even more beautiful, and you're glowing."

"That's because I'm knocked up."

"No." he laughed. "You're past is behind you now, you've got closure."

"Yeah." Beca smiled at his comment. "The last couple of days have been tremendous." she admitted. "Confronting the people who hurt me then coming to terms with what happened, I feel whole again. You were right, closure was what I needed."

"Seeing you today with that girl." he paused to take the time to appreciate his fiancé. "What you did for her was nothing short of a miracle. I've never been more proud of you."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." she spoke softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be an advocate for teen rape."

He smiled at her sudden interest. "After the way you reached Robyn...yes. I know you can do it but the real question is, do you want to?"

"I'm warming to the idea."

"Well…" Jesse brought them to their feet then led Beca to the bedroom. "I think it's time to warm something else up." And slowly undressed her.

Beca smiled as he laid her down on her back. Dimming the lights Jesse turned on some mood music then removed his own clothing. Blanketing her body with his own, he kissed her passionately while caressing her curves. When his hand settled between her thighs he felt her arousal and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"I love the way your body responds to me." he spoke seductively as he dipped his fingers inside and thumbed her bundle of nerves. When her moans grew louder he closed his lips around a stiffened nipple and took his fill of her generous chest. "I hope you're not too tired because I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight." his words were her undoing as she lifted her hips and began to tremble all over. "That's it, baby." he whispered, coaxing her along. "Now come for me."

Before she knew it his lips were on hers absorbing her cries from the first of many releases she would be experiencing that evening. This was their final night in L.A. and Jesse was going to make sure Beca remembered every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: Final chapters coming up...


	19. Out From Darkness - Part 1

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 19 - Out From Darkness - Part 1

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since returning from the City of Angels. Their new house was still months away from completion, Jesse was back at work scoring his latest project and Beca, after much consideration had made the decision to turn in her resignation at Residual Heat. With Jesse's income being more than adequate to support them, Beca would be in the position to contract herself out as an independent music consultant to different recording studios, join RAINN as a part time advocate but most importantly, focus on being a stay-at-home first time mother. They'd also been back to see their OB/GYN who confirmed their baby, whose gender was still unknown, was on track with no anticipated complications. Since getting back, Beca, her dad and step-monster were putting on the final touches for the wedding while Jesse was in charge of planning their honeymoon.

The big day had finally arrived and Jesse with the help of his Treblemaker groomsmen, coordinated the festivities on the outside while Beca was being beautified with the help of her Bella bridal party on the inside. Professor Mitchell's garden looked like paradise as wildflowers, a white lattice gazebo and a large tent were brought in to transform his half acre property into a wedding venue fit for a princess or in this case, a stubborn bride who refused to remove her scary ear-spike.

..ooOoo..

"See, I told you so," A blast from the past entered the room designated as bridal headquarters where Beca was being doted over by members of her bridal party. With Stacie doing her nails and makeup, Cynthia Rose accepted the task of styling her hair. "You always did have a toner for Jesse."

The bride-to-be smirked when she realized who the irritating voice belonged to. It had been awhile since she'd seen her former a cappella captain and they had a lot to catch up on. "Well, if it isn't Aubrey 'Pukemeister' Posen." Beca snarked, turning her head to acknowledge her friend's presence. "Vomited on anyone lately?" With her sarcasm in full swing she had everyone in stitches. "It's about time you showed up, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to honor us with your sparkling personality."

"Be-kah," Aubrey used the same condescending tone that felt like fingernails on a chalkboard. "I wouldn't dare miss the moodiest Bella of 'em all, get hitched." she grinned at her one-time nemesis. "I still don't know the entire story, weren't you and Chloe a thing? I mean, I knew you batted for both teams but, what the hell happened?"

"I got Treble-boned." Beca deadpanned, cracking them up again. Only Chloe and Stacie knew the truth of how she and Jesse hooked up and she wasn't about to drudge up the past after putting it behind her. "But at least I waited until _after_ graduation before breaking your precious oath, unlike some people and their overactive hunters." she turned back around and glared at her makeup artist.

"Hey, don't blame me." Stacie held her hands up in protest. "My hunter has a mind of its own besides, nerds make the best lovers, right Mitchell?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "No comment." she refused to encourage Stacie who's fiancé was an associate therapist of hers and the biggest nerd of all. Steve was shorter than Stacie, he was in his mid thirties and already balding who wore thick coke bottles for glasses. According to her friend, what he lacked on the outside made up for it between the sheets. Stacie had always been known as the slutty Bella but what they all loved about her was she never judged anything or anyone by its appearance. For that reason she became the go-to-girl for advice. Beca found herself preoccupied with Jesse's nine inches of circumcised glory that brought her so much pleasure. Groaning under her breath she contemplated their wedding night, hoping the Bellas wouldn't notice.

"Girl, I've never seen you blush before." The black Bella added, combing out her hair. "He must really rock your world."

And boy did he. Beca thought back to their final evening in L.A. where Jesse showered her with long passionate kisses while caressing her curves. She remembered how skillful his mouth was as it feasted on her slick center and consumed her juices. She'd orgasmed so many times that night she wondered if she would expire from dehydration. After hours of being played like a fiddle she gave in to exhaustion and passed out. Now that she was well into her second trimester, her raging hormones had turned her into a weepy sex-crazed bridezilla that was so hot under the collar she needed something to put out her flames.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aubrey chuckled, taking a closer look at her flushed pint sized friend. "You're becoming a bit shiny."

"Shit! She needs more foundation." Stacie huffed, digging out the compact from her makeup kit. Lifting Beca's chin she began to scold her. "Stop thinking about his dick."

"Stacie!" Beca barked, shielding her eyes out of embarrassment. "I wasn't, and just because you're a shrink, it doesn't give you the right to psychoanalyze me."

"Oh, I know that look." Chloe entered the room and joined the conversation. "She's got it bad for her Treble, and plus...she's horny."

"I am not!" Beca tried to deny it but turned even more red. "It's just nerves."

"Babe, I was with you for five _wonderful_ years before you decided to go straight on us, I know your body language and all of your looks." The ginger continued on. "And that one usually ended with someone having an earth moving orga-"

"Oh, my God! Enough about my sex life!" Beca's interruption had everyone cracking up.

"No way! As your friends and bridal party, we're just getting started." Chloe laughed at her ex-girlfriend's discomfort. "Remember, I was there from the beginning. You guys may not have hooked up had I not wanted-"

"Chloe...STOP!" Beca's eyes widened as she cut her off. "Not everyone knows." she lowered the volume of her voice to a whisper.

"I do." Stacie teased, applying waterproof mascara to the bride who discretely pinched the skin under her arm. "Ouch!"

"Knows what?" Aubrey asked. "Am I missing something?"

"It's nothing, Bree." Beca addressed the blonde then narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Fine!" Chloe crossed her arms. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell us what's going on with Meghan."

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you about this later but when we get back to Houston, we're moving into a larger place. I know I can't have any kids of my own but she wants me to help raise her little ones with her."

"She's here?" Beca asked. "I wanna meet her."

"You will." Chloe smiled. "She and my mom are keeping the kiddies preoccupied, I'll introduce you during the reception."

At that moment Beca wanted to speak with her one time companion in private.

"Hey guys, can you please give us a moment?" Beca asked then waited until she and Chloe were alone. "This can't be easy on you. I mean, we were together for a long time. I just want to be sure we're okay."

"We are." Chloe responded without hesitation. "I'll always love you and the time we were together, but this is right. After everything you've been through and everything he's done for you, I've never seen two people more in love. You and Jesse are meant to be."

"Yeah...we are." Beca smiled. "What about you?"

"Meghan and I have a history long before I started college and met you. She was my first love, and being reunited with her when my grandma got sick brought back those feelings. I knew I was losing you, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with her again. We literally picked up where we left off and now we're planning a future together."

"I'm really happy things are working out for you."

"Thanks. I've got the family I always wanted and a blossoming career as a chef." Chloe's radiant smile was proof that she was being honest. "I'm where I belong, we both are."

"I've really missed you." Beca dabbed moisture from the corner of her eye. "Having you here as my maid of honor means the world to me, thank you." she hugged her closest gal pal then pulled away to regain her composure. "If I start crying, Stacie's going to pummel me." she joked, making them both laugh. "So, how're things going outside?"

"It's going." The ginger walked over to the door to let the Bellas back in. "Guests are beginning to arrive, the DJ you hired is queuing up the music, Ashley and Jessica are making sure everyone signs the guest book, Bumper and Donald are playing bartender, Benji is keeping your fiancé calm and Emily is on her way over with our bouquets. Oh, and your mom, who bears a striking resemblance to you, is actually getting along with your dad and step-monster."

"Now that's a miracle." Beca looked up to the heavens. "Thank you God! I never thought I'd see the day those three actually got along. Has anyone seen or heard from Flo, Lily or Fat Amy?"

"Well, Flo's green card expired so she was deported back to Guatemala, Lily is on a secret mission for the CIA and Amy is in the tent guarding the appetizers for the reception."

"Appetizers..." Beca spaced out as her stomach grumbled with hunger in anticipation of devouring Bambinelli's famous hors d'oeuvres. "Who do I have to fuck for a garlic knot?"

"Beca!" The girls barked at her crudeness.

"What? I haven't eaten all day." she whined then decided to drop the aca-bomb since her friend's were going to find out soon enough. "Besides, I'm eating for two..." Beca looked down at her freshly polished nails and smirked while bracing herself for the onslaught of questions.

Cynthia Rose, nearly burned her scalp with a curling iron while Stacie beamed for finally hearing her friend verbalize something she'd been asked to keep a secret.

"You're pregnant?" Aubrey questioned and closed the distance to the bride who was finally done being gussied up for her big day. "I thought you just put on a few pounds."

At that moment the rest of the bridal party made their way inside.

"So, what did we miss?" Emily asked, placing a box down full of their bouquets.

"Guess who's already knocked up?" Aubrey gave Beca a hitchhiker thumb.

"What?" It was in surround sound as Ashley, Emily, Fat Amy and Jessica asked at the same time.

"So you're not just getting fat?" Amy inquired, looking disappointed.

"No...I'm not fat." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed out loud. "Well, not yet."

"How far along are you?" A few of the girls asked at once.

Instead of answering Beca stood up and slowly opened her robe to display a very sexy white bustier-garter set that displayed her ample cleavage and distinct baby bump. "You tell me."

"It's so cute." Chloe gushed, cupping her belly. "Look at you!"

"Oh, my God! It's true." The daughter of military and self-admitted control freak couldn't believe what she was seeing. "And what the hell are you almost wearing?"

"Why, is it too much? It's for...well, it's for later." she turned beet red closing her robe. "You know...for my husband on our wedding night." Beca thought about what she just said then had to sit down. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind as time literally flew by. Now that everything had come to this moment, it suddenly hit her. "Holy shit! I'm about to become somebody's wife with a kid on the way. How the hell did this happen?"

"Oh, and don't forget you're having a house built in suburbia hell with a white picket fence." Chloe added. "And, by the way, you look smoking hot in that." she winked suggestively.

The girl's couldn't stop laughing at their former leader who normally kept it together however with realization sinking in, she was on the verge of losing her shit.

"Sweetie, would you like me to spell it out for you?" Beca nodded slowly at her statuesque friend. "Jesse got you knocked up and then you fell in love with him. Does that ring a bell?"

"Uh Huh." Beca was close to hyperventilating. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Are you okay?" Chloe chuckled as their bride was handed a glass of water. "Do you want to call it off?"

"No." Beca put her hand up and tossed back her beverage. "Just give me a minute to figure this out."

"Be-kah...you're having wedding day jitters, it's perfectly normal." Aubrey gave her a sympathetic smile knowing that the cynical nineteen year old she met at an activities fair at Barden had come a long way. "Today's a big day for you." she sighed. "It's not everyday you tie the knot _and_ tell the world you're knocked up."

"Thanks." Beca snarled in annoyance. "You're not helping."

"Oh relax, you're marrying your best friend, who for whatever reason worships the ground you stomp on. So, who else knows about the baby?"

"Our families and you guys." Beca took deep breaths to calm her nerves. "My dress pretty much conceals my stomach but now that I'm in my second trimester, I really can't hide it anymore. We've decided to make an announcement during the reception."

"Well, I think that's aca-awesome." Chloe smiled at her ex then stood up to take charge. "C'mon Bellas, let's help our girl into that gorgeous gown so Jesse can make an honest woman of her."

..ooOoo..

Half an hour later Beca was ready to take her vows and marry the love of her life. As she said goodbye to the Bellas her mom appeared at the door and nearly broke down when she saw her daughter.

"You're beautiful." she gushed. "That young man is going to lose it when he sees you." Beca smiled at her compliment. "I don't know if you've covered all the bridal basics so I'll just leave this with you." Handing her daughter a small jewelers box, Beca opened it and sucked in her breath. She recognized it immediately and slipped it on her right middle finger. It was an eighteen carat yellow gold ring with an emerald cut blue topaz center stone. "This was your Nana's favorite piece of jewelry so I'm letting you borrow it for the wedding. You can give it back to me in about a hundred years or so."

"I've always wondered who had it."

"She really loved you Beca, and I know she's watching from above with so much love and pride."

It was something old, something blue and something borrowed all in one. It was also the perfect gift from a mother to her daughter on the day she would become someone else's forever plus one.

"Thank you!" Beca kissed the ring. "I'll never take it off."

Seeing how much it meant to her, Alexandria opened her arms to her daughter. "Thank you for letting me be here and share this day with you." And hugged her only offspring some more.

"What's this?" Professor Mitchell interrupted the mother-daughter moment and couldn't get over his daughter's transformation. "Our little girl is all grown up and makes a stunning bride, I might add." he shook his head and sighed. "Are you ready for this?"

Beca nodded nervously as her maid of honor entered the room and handed her a bouquet in one hand and wireless microphone in the other. "Everyone's ready, good luck."

"Thanks Chlo." she spoke softly then addressed her mom. "Um...I have a little surprise for Jesse so you might want to take your seat now."

..ooOoo..

With ' _Canon in D'_ playing the ceremony was underway. Waiting for her queue to begin, Beca took deep breaths, switched on the mic and prepared herself to perform Shania Twain's ' _From This Moment On'_.

Locking arms with her father who stood on her right, she took her first steps toward the altar and listened for the Bellas to harmonize the song's melody. With the wedding party slowly making their way to the gazebo, one of the cameramen stayed with the bride to capture her deliver the beautiful lyrics which would later be incorporated into their wedding video.

 _From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

When Jesse heard the Bellas singing backup to Beca's melodic voice he turned to his best man. "No way."

"Listen to her, man." Benji whispered. "You're bride is singing to you."

"I know," Jesse was quickly becoming emotional. "I'm the luckiest man alive." Benji smiled warmly, patting his friend's back.

 _From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you,  
I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment on  
_ _Hey..._ _  
_

After the announcement to bring everyone to their feet, Beca stepped outside under the warm afternoon sun and continued the song with her escort supporting her. When she got her first look at the gazebo with the Bellas lined up on the left in their red gowns and Jesse with his groomsmen in their traditional black tuxedos on the right, she saw how emotional her husband-to-be had become. Her father's grip tightened on her as her voice faltered; she was struggling to stay composed. The jitters she experienced earlier were gone as she focused on the man she was giving herself to.

 _You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment_  
 _I will love you as long as I live_  
 _From this moment on..._

By the time she reached the gazebo there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Wiping moisture from his face Jesse mouthed "thank you" to his bride who winked in return.

"Wow! That's what we call making an entrance." The officiant smiled at the couple before him. "This was a complete surprise to Jesse. Up until yesterday he expected the traditional wedding march however, his bride is anything but traditional and wanted him to know how much he's loved; I'd say she succeeded. Let's give a hand to Beca and her bridal party for that beautiful song." The guests applauded then took their seats.

"We are gathered here to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Rebeca Anne Mitchell to Jesse James Swanson in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married today?"

Professor Mitchell extended his hand to his ex-wife to stand on Beca's left. "We do, her mother and father." then kissed their daughter on the cheek and presented her to Jesse who took her hand as soon as her bridesmaids liberated her of the bouquet and microphone.

After a brief story about how they met, Beca and Jesse stood in front of their one hundred plus witnesses as they prayed together, lit the unity candle, exchanged vows, did their I Do's and placed wedding bands on each other's ring fingers. It was as though they were the only people in the universe as they fixated on the other. Not realizing their non-denominational ceremony had ended, the officiant snapped his fingers to bring them out of their fog.

"I said, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jesse, you may kiss the bride."

Wrapping his arms around her waist she snaked her arms around his neck. Just as their lips were about to meet, Jesse dipped his wife and kissed her passionately while their guests clapped and cheered them on.

"Jesus, those two are going to breed like crazy." Aubrey exhaled. "That's all this world needs, more moody trolls."

"That's my girl." Stacie beamed. "He's so going to fuck your brains out tonight." And sighed with envy.

"Way to go, Beca." Chloe spoke under her breath. It was a bittersweet moment for the redhead who became a blubbering mess.

"Get a room you two!" Cynthia Rose snickered while cheering on the lovebirds.

"Go girl!" Jessica and Ashley yelled in perfect synchronization. They really did share a brain.

" _Yeah, that's the way it's supposed to be."_ Benji thought to himself as he glanced over at a teary-eyed Emily, who stood with the other bridesmaids. The magician apprentice turned lawyer was all smiles as he watched his closest friends celebrate their love.

The kiss went on a little while longer until...

"C'mon Beca, it's time to eat. You can smash your back out with the Treble later. " Fat Amy whined in her native Aussie slang. "I'm hungry."

"Mmm...me too." Beca finally broke off the kiss and was brought upright. At that moment she realized something very important. "Dammit!"

"What is it?" Jesse asked with concern, holding her by the arms.

"I never did get that garlic knot." she complained. Leaning in she whispered in her husband's ear. "If you get me some with their _awesome_ marinara sauce, I'll do _anything_ you want sexually."

"For an appetizer?" Jesse asked, doubled over with laughter at his wife's bartering skills. "God, I'm going to love being married to you." And pulled her into his arms for another kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The officiant sighed at the bride and groom. "May I present the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for part 2; the reception and more surprises. Please review.


	20. Out From Darkness - Part 2

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 20 - Out From Darkness - Part 2

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

After taking hundreds of photos and half a dozen garlic knots later, Beca was a happy camper.

Making their way across the well manicured lawn, the Swanson's led their group to a giant white tent and waited their turn in the receiving line as the master of ceremonies made the introductions. First the wedding party, then the parents of the happy couple and finally the bride and groom with the Simple Mind's classic ' _Don't You Forget About Me'_ blaring through the speakers.

After the song ended the newlyweds remained in the center of the room as the MC approached them with a microphone.

"Here we go." Beca took a deep breath as her groom accepted the mic. "You do it."

Wrapping his arm around her waist Jesse waited until they had everyone's attention.

"On behalf of my wife and I, we would like to thank you for joining us and sharing this perfect day with us." Their guests applauded. Practically gnawing on her bottom lip out of nervousness Beca nudged her spouse, giving her consent to proceed with the rest. "Some of you already know this but," Jesse smiled affectionately at his bride. "In about five months we'll be a family of three." The cat was out of the bag as their guests stood up and cheered for the newly wedded couple. "If you're wondering, it was planned."

"Well, sort of." Beca chimed in smirking at Chloe who was standing alongside her mother, a woman with short blonde hair and two young children. "It's a long story but, that doesn't matter anymore." she rambled on scrunching her nose.

Jesse chuckled at his nevous bride then continued. "So, we're going to turn things over to the best man and then lunch will be served. Thank you again for being here."

As Benji took the mic, the happy couple made their way over to the head table and remained standing with the rest of their wedding party. Jesse took their flutes of sparkling apple cider and handed one to his wife.

"Those of you who don't know me, I'm Benjamin Applebaum. Most of us in the wedding party met in college during our freshmen year at Barden. Jesse and I were randomly assigned as roommates but from day one, we hit it off and became best buds. Since the beginning I heard about a pretty young woman with tattoos and an ear monstrosity that could filet a fish." he paused to let the laughter subside while Beca hooked her hair behind her ear-spike to display the shiny piercing. "Unknowingly, they signed up for the same internship at the university's radio station where they had the mundane task of stacking and filing away CD's. It was a brain numbing job but Jesse couldn't wait to get to work because he knew she would be there with enough sarcasm to choke a horse." he waited until the laughing subsided. "Jesse couldn't get enough of their playful banter, her trademark smirks and many eye rolls not realizing, he was falling in love." he paused to let his words sink in. "They were on opposing a cappella groups who didn't give a damn what anyone else thought and became best friends to their captains' discontent." he looked over at Aubrey and Bumper who were listening intently. "Sorry guys, no offense." They shrugged their shoulders and smiled at their friend. "Jesse did everything in his power to make her notice him, during work or on the quad in between classes or during their weekly movie-cation. But circumstances beyond her control prevented them from being together, and then she entered into another relationship." Benji stopped to smile at Chloe before continuing. "Years later they remained best of friends until recently when they realized there was something special between them. I believe their love has always been there, it just wasn't ready to unveil itself." Benji took a few steps toward his friends and held up his champagne. "I've never seen a couple more in love than these two. They've been through a lot together and managed to become even closer. They're the real deal folks, they're soulmates, they're best friends and, or lovers and now they're husband and wife." By this time the newlyweds were moved to tears. "I have no siblings so I always considered Jesse like a brother, well...now I have a sister too." he winked at Beca. "Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to the bride and groom. May their love be eternal and futures be prosperous."

The sound of clinking glasses filled the room. The best man waited until it was quiet again before continuing.

"Before lunch is served there's one more thing I'd like to do." Benji walked over to the head table and stood behind the bridesmaids. Handing the microphone to another he got down on one knee and took his girlfriend's hand while Beca tugged Jesse's jacket sleeve and waited for the inevitable to happen. "This is long overdo." he opened with a lopsided grin that was so like the magician apprentice they all grew to love. "Em, we've been together for years, and I love you more everyday. You were my first and only girlfriend, and I want to grow old with you if you'll have me. Will you please do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me?" Withdrawing a jewelers box from his inside pocket, a diamond engagement ring was presented.

"Oh, my stars." Emily was floored at the unexpected proposal and covered her mouth while tears filled her eyes. Reaching out with her other hand she caressed her boyfriend's cheek and gave her answer. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you." she pressed her lips to her fiancées as the room roared with celebration.

Beca turned to her husband who was beaming for his best man's good fortune. "You knew about this, didn't you?" she spoke softly, grinning from ear to ear.

Jesse deflated his lungs. "Guilty as charged." he gave her his typical dorkish smile that melted her heart. "I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding." she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "My husband is the most unselfish and caring man in the universe. I couldn't be happier for them."

After the celebration subsided, lunch was served. With their Italian feast behind them Beca and Jesse made their way around the room to mingle with their guests. When they arrived at Meghan's table, Chloe introduced them. Knowing that his wife wanted to spend some time with the women, Jesse excused himself to give them some time alone.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Meghan opened, extending her hand. "Chloe has told me so much about you."

"She has, huh." Beca frowned. "I'm curious, just how much do you know about-?"

"Everything." Chloe admitted, interrupting her. "I hope you don't mind. After we broke up I kind of needed someone to talk to."

"No, not at all," Beca smiled at her ex's girlfriend. "It was a very strange time." she admitted. "I'm glad you were there for her."

The conversation went on a bit longer until the MC got everyone's attention and summoned Beca and Jesse to the dance floor.

Front and center the newlyweds began their first dance to Ed Sheeran's ' _Thinking Out loud'._

"I still can't believe we're married." Jesse beamed at the woman in his arms. "You actually went through with it."

"Tell me about it." Beca smirked at her husband of less than two hours. "I never thought I'd be here like this but your love changed me and I no longer want to burn the world." he laughed at her remark. "Because of you I'm finally at peace with myself. This just feels right."

"It does." Jesse agreed, twirling his bride which elicited awes from their guests. "When I heard your voice and then saw you walking towards me in this gorgeous gown, I couldn't believe you were about to become my wife. You're absolutely breathtaking, and you're all mine."

"Thanks." she blushed, still not good at receiving compliments. "Well, my spouse isn't too shabby himself." she smiled back, caressing the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like the dress, but wait until you see what's under it."

"Mmm…" Jesse groaned internally. "I can't wait to have you to myself and peel you out of it." And kissed her passionately.

Smiling against his lips she still didn't know anything about the honeymoon. "So, where are you whisking me off to, husband?"

Jesse grinned at her inquiry. "Two weeks in an adults only all inclusive resort in the heart of the Dominican Republic. We'll be staying in a deluxe villa with beach access where we'll be pampered with massages, fed extraordinary cuisine and explore their culture and history." he paused to gage her reaction before continuing on. "Or we can swim naked in our private pool or take a water taxi to a secluded sland and make love under a spectacular waterfall."

"Mmm…" she moaned under her breath. "Now that's more like it. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" she pulled away. "Shit! I need to pack."

"It's already done." he chuckled at her concern and pulled her into his arms. "While the girls were making you even more beautiful, Benji and I took care of it. Our bags are at the penthouse we're staying at tonight."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Well, you did profess your love to me when I brought you garlic knots earlier." he snickered. "But you can show me later."

"Oh yeah, count on it..."

After the dances with the wedding party and families, toasts from the guests to the happy couple, bouquet and garter tosses to the cutting of the cake, the Bella's led the bride to a chair on the dance floor and ordered her to sit. What the former alt-girl failed to notice was that Jesse and his groomsmen had disappeared and she was about to get pitchslapped. Before she knew it, the reunited Trebles appeared in their coordinating black tuxedos with matching Ray Ban's and began to serenade her with an a cappella version of Christina Perri's ' _A Thousand Years'_ with Jesse singing lead vocals.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid._  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid._  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

In between verses Aubrey whispered to Chloe. "Look at her, this isn't the same person we recruited into the Bella's. She's so different now."

"Oh yeah, she's changed." Chloe acknowledged her friend's observation. "If you only knew what she went through, and what she's had to do to get to this point." she teared up thinking about Beca's horrific past. "I'd say for the first time in her life, she's truly happy."

"It shows." Bree agreed, turning her attention to the Trebles.

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid._  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

By the end of the song Beca was struggling with her emotions. She was deeply affected by Jesse's voice and knew it was payback for earlier. Extending his hand to his bride, she was brought into his arms and kissed passionately.

"I've shared you enough today," he murmured between kisses. "I want to be alone with my bride." And kissed her again.

Beca smiled against his lips. "What're we waiting for?"

It was the perfect day for a perfect wedding for a couple who was perfect for each other. Saying goodbye to their families, friends and guests they were transported via limousine to their accommodations where they would share their first night together as husband and wife.

* * *

A few months later the Swanson's were settled into their new home and preparing for Emily and Benji's wedding. With Beca being more than eight months along and assuming the role as one of the bridesmaids, she and some of the Bella's were reunited for the happy occasion.

At the reception Jesse fulfilled his obligations as best man and was delivering his speech to the newlyweds when the unexpected happened.

"Son-of-a bitch!" Beca cursed to herself from the wedding party table. She had gotten the attention of Chloe who was seated at a guest table with none other than Aubrey.

"What's wrong?" Chloe mouthed from across the room.

"What do you think!?" Beca mouthed back trying not to draw attention to herself.

The ginger was clueless at first then it dawned on her what was going down. "Bree..."

"What?" Aubrey whisper shouted to her table mate. "You're missing the best man's speech."

"Beca's in trouble."

"Oh, what now?" Aubrey was annoyed at the distraction then turned her attention to their petite friend who appeared to be experiencing physical discomfort. Deciding to abandon their significant others they nonchalantly made there way over and kneeled behind the head table. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I think it's happening."

"Are you in labor?" Chloe whisper shouted her inquiry. When Beca nodded her friends' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Shit Beca! Couldn't you wait until after the reception? I mean, we haven't even had cake yet."

"Cake? You're worried about a piece of fucking cake?" Beca's seethed, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "I'm big as a house, I haven't seen my feet in over a month and I'm about to give birth in front of half of Atlanta."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Aubrey snorted with laughter. "Your condition is a little more important then stuffing myself with carbs."

"How many minutes apart?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore the blonde's insensitivity.

When Beca yelped out again and gripped the edge of the table Aubrey looked at her cell phone and shook her head slowly. "It's only been a few minutes."

Jesse's train of thought was temporarily lost when he saw the commotion taking place then tried to get back to his speech.

With short breaths Beca tried to remain calm then was faced with a greater challenge. "NO!

"What is it?" Chloe and Aubrey asked at the same time.

"My water just broke."

"Oh fuck!" Aubrey cursed out loud and slapped a hand over her mouth. "We gotta get you out of here."

"Excuse me!" Chloe interrupted Jesse's speech. "Um, it's your wife. She's sort of in labor."

Dropping the mic where he stood Jesse sprinted to Beca's side. "Okay, I'm here. How many minu-"

"We're kind of beyond that, Jesse." Aubrey cut him off. "Her water just broke."

"Really?" he asked rhetorically. "Okay, we need a car, and a doctor. Your bag, what about your bag? Shit! We practiced this scenario at home and even packed an overnight bag. We timed it and had it down to a science! We have to go home first. Shit! That's in the opposite direction and Dr. Smith, we have to call him. Shit! How are we going to get your bag?" he wasn't making any sense and tugging at his hair.

"Okay dude, while you have a nervous breakdown WORRYING ABOUT MY FUCKING BAG! I'm getting my ass to the hospital." Beca calmly stood up with assistance and started wobbling to the exit while Chloe and Aubrey nudged a discombobulated Jesse in her direction.

"Take our limo," Benji urged, as he and his wife caught up with them. "The driver's waiting out front. We'll meet up later at the hospital...good luck."

"Thanks guys, I'm really sorry about this." Beca whined becoming more emotional. "I didn't mean to spoil your big day."

"Hey, we got engaged at your wedding, remember?" Emily joked. "It's only appropriate for you to go into labor at ours."

Beca smiled affectionately at the bride who'd become one of her best friends then practically dropped to her knees as another contraction seized her. "Dammit Jesse, before I drop this kid in front of all these people, I need you to get me to the fucking hospital."

"Yeah, good idea. We should go." Jesse's head was still in the clouds. "Where are we going?"

"Bree, I'm going with them." Chloe insisted. "C'mon Swanson's, let's go have a baby." The redhead took charge and led them to the front of the country club where a chauffeur dressed in all black was waiting with the back door open. "Take us to Piedmont Hospital, and please hurry."

..ooOoo..

Minutes later they pulled into the ambulance entry. Jumping out of the car Jesse left Beca with Chloe, ran frantically inside the building and returned with an orderly pushing a wheelchair. Helping her out of the car another contraction hit which had her doubled over in pain. As they rushed her through the halls of emergency her cries grew louder. Waiting for them at the nurse's desk, Dr. Smith heard rather than saw his patient approaching.

"Swanson's, you made it." the good doctor joked lightheartedly. "Put her in bay three." their OB/GYN instructed as he followed them. "Alrighty, let's have a look."

With Chloe and Jesse stepping aside, Dr. Smith snapped on some gloves, worked his way under her bridesmaid's gown then came back up just as fast.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "Is she dilating?"

"You can say that." he sighed, running his fingers through his head. "Beca, with your medical history we were scheduling you for a c-section but your baby is already crowning so, you're going to have to do this naturally." he explained then addressed his staff. "Tell delivery we're bringing her in."

Beca's eyes widened but was unable to speak as another contraction hit. She was in agony and couldn't hold back her cries or profanity falling from her lips.

"Listen to me very carefully, I know you're in pain. Your scar tissue is keeping you from fully expanding. DO NOT PUSH until I tell you to. I need to make a small incision or you will tear."

"Doctor, do what you need to." Jesse finally snapped out of it as he spoke on his wife's behalf. "Can you give her something for the pain?"

"We're way passed an epidural but numbing injections at the site should help a little." he replied then turned to a couple of nurses. "Take Mr. Swanson back to scrub up."

"Her too." Jesse added, smiling at Chloe. "She's with us."

"Okay, the more the merrier." Their physician commented. "Let's get going! Time is of the essence…"

..ooOoo..

In the delivery room Chloe and Jesse waited for Beca to be brought in. She was changed into a hospital gown, given an I.V. and was wired from head to toe. Dr. Smith arrived in full surgical scrubs and didn't waste any time securing her legs in stirrups. Accepting a syringe from a nurse he injected the areas and waited for the numbness to take effect. Beca was in so much discomfort that she hardly felt the pin pricks.

"Okay, do you feel this?" he asked. When Beca shook her head he accepted a scalpel and began to extend her opening. "That should do it." he handed back the cutting apperatus. "The next time you feel the urge I want you to bear down."

The beeps coming from the machines signified an approaching contraction. Positioning himself behind his wife, Jesse held her against him.

"Okay, now push." The doctor ordered. Pushing with all her might the head was clear. "Stop!" he instructed so he could make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around its neck. When Dr. Smith gave the okay to proceed, Beca beared down again. "Just about there, keep pushing...just a little more..."

"Fuck! It hurts too much, I can't…" Beca cried out, tossing her head back in resignation. "Just cut it out of me!"

"Don't you dare give up!" Chloe willed her strength into her sweaty hot mess of a friend. "I've never seen you back down to anything. You can do this!"

"She's right." Jesse agreed. "We'll do this together." It was killing him to see her in so much pain but knew as soon as the shoulders were clear of the birth canal she would be feeling a million times better. Holding his wife from behind Jesse coached her the way they rehearsed during their birthing classes. When the beeps started up he had her bear down and began counting. "That's it baby, keep pushing!"

Squeezing her eyes shut Beca beared down and yelled bloody murder at the top of her lungs until their baby slipped out and into the capable hands of their physician. She immediately felt relief and collapsed from exhaustion.

"She's beautiful!" Dr. Smith announced, and seconds later the sound of their newborn's crying was heard. After a quick cleanup the baby was placed on her mother's bare front. Looking at her daughter for the first time Beca kissed her pink beanie covered head and gently embraced the tiny life form she was now responsible for. "Jesse, would you like the honor of cutting the cord?"

He nodded and was torn away from his wife. Accepting the surgical issued scissors he made the cut and disconnected mother and daughter for the first time. Returning to Beca's side, Jesse pressed his lips to hers.

"You did it Becs, we're a family." he shed happy tears while embracing his emotionally compromised wife. "Look at our little angel."

"She's gorgeous." Chloe gushed. "And she has her mother's eyes."

Reaching out to the ginger, Jesse squeezed her hand. "Thank you." he teared up. "Thank you for always being there for Beca. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, I had five memorable years with her, but she's your problem now." The redhead winked at Beca. "But in all that time we were together, her heart belonged to you. I'm just glad I was here for the delivery. Thank you for including me, I'll never forget this."

"Chloe, you're part of our family." Jesse added, smiling to the mother of his first born who was in full agreement.

"What're we gonna call her?" Beca asked, placing a kiss to her daughter's tiny nose. "And we're not naming her Claire or Molly from that damn movie."

Jesse chuckled at her sarcasm then gave it some thought. "Lindsay, after your childhood best friend."

Beca was moved by his sentiment but had another idea."How about we shorten it to Lindy?" she suggested. "You know, to give her an identity of her own."

"I love it." he beamed.

"Lindy Isabella Swanson." Chloe added the middle name. "She's gonna be a Bella some day, and it has a nice ring to it."

Beca and Jesse smiled to each other then turned towards their friend and nodded. It was a moment the three would never forget as they were involved with the creation and delivery of the bundle of joy, then collaborated on her name.

The day that Lindy came into their world marked the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Returning to Texas, Chloe became the head chef at the restaurant she worked at and married her first love. Taking on another role as legal guardian to Meghan's young children, they began to refer to her as their second mother which fulfilled her need of having a family of her own.

Beca and Jesse adjusted to their new roles as parents to a daughter who was the perfect blending of them. To Jesse's delight, Beca wanted to have more aca-children after being cleared medically. In the meantime, as soon as she was able to travel, Beca embraced her commitment to RAINN by visiting school campuses across the nation. With Jesse by her side, the more she told her story, the more teens reached out to her for help. Being the unfortunate victim of a terrible crime nearly destroyed her life however, by lowering her walls and trusting the right people, Beca wasn't only a survivor, using her experience to help others as an advocate for teen rape, she became an inspiration to a younger generation.

This has been Beca's story of _**C** ** _oming_ out of the Dark**_...

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter however I will be concluding with a short epilogue and might even consider writing a companion piece later on. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story. Thank you again for reading.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Coming out of the Dark

Chapter 21 - Epilogue

Summary: Beca Mitchell endured something so horrific in her past, it altered the course of her life. As an adult she's found love and acceptance that will be jeopardized when buried memories threaten to surface. Two fandoms will be represented; beginning as Bechloe but endgame will be Jeca.

A/N: Warning! Content will include depictions of a violent act with references to substance abuse and suicide. M rated for language and mature subject matter.

* * *

Nine months since the arrival of Lindy it was also Jesse's birthday, and being the good wife she was, Beca planned a day full of surprises for the love of her life.

With their daughter sleeping in, Beca dressed herself in one of Jesse's white button down shirts forgoing any undergarments, styled her hair in a messy bun with just enough makeup to cover the dark circles under eyes. Being a first time mother was challenging to Beca in many ways. She was often pushed to the brink of madness when her daughter was finicky or didn't want to sleep or threw temper tantrums when she didn't get her way. Her patience was tested by the little person she carried in her belly, and just when she thought she had, had enough, Lindy would reach her helpless little arms to her mother with a giggle and lopsided grin that melted her heart. It was a full time job that often kept her from making her work deadlines or having a good night sleep but she wouldn't trade her daughter's life for anything. With a spritz of Jesse's favorite perfume Beca was ready to carry out her seduction. Folding back their duvet she positioned herself at her husband's thighs, carefully hooked her fingers under the waistband of his red Calvin briefs and exposed the beast which seemed to come to life on its own. Sighing in appreciation at the impressive specimen, she moistened her lips and went for it.

"What're you...!?" Jesse was half asleep and unable to form a sentence while his wife treated him to the first of many birthday gifts. "Oh, my...!"

"Mmm...Hmm…" Beca mumbled back. She was on a mission to get him off and increased her momentum. Adding a hand to massage him, she was like a king cobra devouring its prey. Jesse was so far under her spell that he mewled like a cat while gripping the 1000 thread count Egyptian sheets. In a matter of minutes he was grunting his release down the throat of his very naughty wife.

"That was fucking fantastic." he was still breathless, praising her oral skills. Pulling her up he wrapped his arms around her and treated his love to a searing kiss. "You know, I'm twenty-six today and nobody has ever done that for me."

"Seriously?" she remembered throughout their time in college that Jesse dated but avoided anything serious because he'd been in love with her all along. Knowing that made her want to pleasure her spouse that much more. Kissing him with all the love she could muster, she wanted to show Jesse just how much he meant to her. After the kiss Beca got to her knees and did a mini strip tease by undoing each button slowly to reveal her fit post pardem figure. Jesse moaned in appreciation at her nakedness and reached for her firm breasts. "Not yet, lover." she teased, playfully slapping his hands away. Positioning him between her thighs she manipulated a nipple with one hand and penetrated herself with the other. Her impromptu masturbation was for his benefit as he fixated on her becoming more aroused and felt himself getting harder by the second. When she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted herself, his jaw fell open. She was his wife and mother of his child but she was also the woman of his dreams who oozed of sex appeal. "Remember, what I said about birthday sex?" she leaned down and brushed her lips to his. "The honoree just receives." and kissed him full on the mouth. Straddling his hips she rubbed her core against him until he was rock hard. Taking hold of the beast she fed it to her opening and took him to a galaxy far, far away.

..ooOoo..

They're lovemaking continued for another couple of hours until it was time for Lindy to feed. At six months Beca had stopped nursing their daughter to get back to her career and learn more about her involvement with RAINN. It was also agreed upon that they would let nature take its course in hopes of expanding their family.

As Jesse went to retrieve their daughter from her room, Beca re-dressed herself in his huge shirt, prepared a bottle of formula then returned to their bedroom to find her bare chested husband on their bed interacting with Lindy. It was something she'd never get tired of seeing as he doted over the little girl who was the perfect blending of them. Taking the formula from her, Jesse bottle fed their infant while cradling and singing softly to her. He was a loving husband to Beca but when it came to their daughter, he was a natural father who adored Lindy and would keep her safe until the end of time.

..ooOoo..

Later that day they paid a visit to Thunderbolt Tattoos. Since their wedding and birth of their baby, Jesse wanted to add to his arm band tattoo to memorialize both events. Having made an appointment with his artist, Jesse had previously emailed sketches of what he wanted to add to the original piece. When the size and content was agreed upon, Jesse removed his shirt so Axel could place the new images within his existing piece. During this time the owner of the shop made her way over to Beca who was pushing a stroller.

"Who's this adorable baby?" The woman asked, hugging her client. "It's so good to see you, Beca. Are you actually babysitting?"

"Um...not exactly." Beca smirked. The last time they were there was on her birthday when her then best friend was getting his first ink. Picking up her baby she kissed her chubby cheeks then introduced her. "This is Lindy, my daughter."

"You had a baby?" The woman was floored. "Who's the sperm donor?"

Beca laughed at her inquiry because at one time that's what Jesse was when he agreed to father a child for her and Chloe, then refocused her attention on her husband who was still glowing from his birthday sex from earlier. "You're looking at him."

"Wait a minute, aren't you and Chloe together?" she asked for clarification. "You told me that you and that guy were just friends, what the hell happened?"

"Yeah...um. It's a long story." Beca gnawed on her lower lip. "We aren't together anymore, actually it was a mutual break-up." she admitted. "Chloe lives in Houston now with her own family but we're still very close. I mean, she was my maid of honor."

"You got married?" The owner couldn't believe it, picking up her left hand she gawked at her bling. "He's going to be awhile, now have a seat and tell me everything." Rolling her eyes Beca let out a sigh then gave her an abbreviated version of how it all happened.

Meanwhile, Axel had successfully incorporated the new images into the film cells and began to trace over the temporary lines. With the first being wedding bells and the date he and Beca tied the knot, the second was their daughter's name and date she was born and third being RAINN's logo to commemorate their support for the non-profit organization.

By the time Axel was finished, Beca and their sleeping nine-month old returned to his station where she examined the new additions and praised the artist's workmanship before dismissing him. Climbing onto Jesse's lap, it was reminiscent of the time when she kissed him to warn off a couple of skanky bitches who'd taken an interest in her hot friend. Snaking her arms around his neck, Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their lips together. When the kiss ended Beca nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Hey, birthday boy, _love_ the new ink." she spoke softly in his ear. "I think it's time for another gift, don't you?"

"There's more?" he grinned. "It's so not necessary. I mean, this has already been the greatest birthday ever."

"I bet I can make it even better." she whispered, then took a deep breath before continuing. "You're gonna be a daddy again."

"What?" Jesse pulled away to face her. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah...about four weeks." she smiled and struggled with her emotions. "Surprise!" Words were not necessary when Jesse held his wife's face between his palms and kissed her passionately. When they parted both were beaming. "I guess you're happy about this."

"You can say that." he hooked a tendril of hair behind her ear-spike. "I love you so much. You make me so happy and give me everything I could ever want."

"The feelings mutual." she smiled, placing the palm of her hand over his heart. "Because of you, I love my life and can't wait to be a mother again. I love you too."

* * *

A few months later Benji accompanied them in Los Angeles for Garrett's parole hearing. It was a small sacrifice on their part to come out each year, but it was the only way to ensure the low-life piece of shit wasn't going to be released anytime soon. They also took the opportunity to visit Beca's mom and Lindsay's parents, then fulfill an obligation to RAINN who had arranged for Beca to be a guest speaker at the high school she and Lindsay attended.

Standing in back of the auditorium her mom stood with Benji, Jesse and their daughter who were there to support Beca in her speaking debut. With hundreds of students looking on, the former Bella's captain waited for her introduction then took the stage.

"I'm Rebeca Swanson, but you can call me Beca. I used to go here but due to unforeseen circumstances, I didn't graduate with my class. On the night of our Homecoming, I was raped by three guys." she paused to maintain her composure.

"That night I suffered a concussion, internal bleeding and slipped into a catatonic stupor for nearly six months. When I finally came out of it, I had no recollection of what happened and found out that I'd gotten pregnant but lost the baby. That was a really big deal because to the best of my knowledge, I was still a virgin. I also found out that my best friend had slit her wrists during my vegetative state." she gave it a moment to let her words sink in.

"My memory of that night didn't come back until nine years later. It's a miracle that I'm here today because during my darkness I became addicted to drugs and alcohol and screwed just about anything on two legs. God obviously had a plan for me, because I'm living proof that it's possible to survive a sexual assault and live a normal life afterwards. My miracle came in the form of a wonderful man who was there during my breakthrough and still loved me regardless of my past. He helped me confront my demons and to this day, accompanies me to my therapy sessions. For the first time in my life I fell in love, then married my best friend. Today we have a beautiful daughter, and in about four months from now, we'll have a son." she smiled at the thought and rubbed her baby bump.

"Not everyone is as lucky as I was. Like me, my best friend was raped, but she couldn't cope with what happened and killed herself." she paused again and heard sniffling from her audience.

"It's okay to cry, God knows I have. But if you're currently or have been a victim of sexual assault, that's not okay, and hurting yourself with drugs or promiscuity or ending your life is NOT the answer! You're not alone. We're here to spread awareness and help you heal from your trauma. If I can recover from mine, than so can you."

Beca received a standing ovation that brought her to tears. After the applause subsided she found herself surrounded by a handful of teens reaching out to her. Working closely with the RAINN counselors, she witnessed first hand the power of her words and importance of the organization. She realized at that moment that God's plan for her was quite simple; pay it forward.

* * *

A few months later, Logan Isaiah Swanson was born to a planned c-section delivery. They were now a family of four with bright futures ahead of them. With Jesse helming Dramatica Studios he'd contracted his wife to produce ' _made-for-movie'_ original songs who still had connections with high profile recording artists from her time at Residual Heat. They soon became business partners where their combined talents earned them respect from their peers along with several award nominations and wins. A couple times each year the Swanson's took a break from running their business and toured the country with RAINN. Reaching out to thousands with her story, Beca continued to give hope when all that was left was hopelessness and became the voice to those who could no longer speak for themselves.

As a teenager, Beca experienced a trauma so severe, it nearly destroyed her, but with a little help from a few good people and unconditional love of a good man, she turned her life around and was finally at peace with herself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little fic which was based on a true story of a very close friend of mine. I was so moved by her story that I was compelled to write about it using these beloved characters from Pitch Perfect. Perhaps someday I'll re-adapt it to an actual novel for publishing. In the meantime, I'm still considering a companion piece to this story so let me know what you would like me to write and I'll see what I can do.

A special thanks to my beta for helping me organize my thoughts and to those who supported my writing through reviews and private messages.


End file.
